Solutions
by BrilliantDarkness
Summary: Spencer loves Maggie and wishes he could spend more time with her but then something happens that pushes him to solve his dilemma.Rating changed because of Maggie's foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go, Tina! I told you I had another Reid/Maggie story and this chapter has the scene you requested. Hope you enjoy!-J**

Spencer was sitting in the bullpen of the BAU wrapping up some paperwork from a recent case when his phone rang.

"Reid…What?...But what happened?...I'll be right there…Thank you for calling."

He could barely think straight. Hotch, he should talk to Hotch. Up the stairs to his superior's office he nearly ran. He was out of breath when he reached the door which was open. Hotch looked up to see his youngest team member pale, wild-eyed and breathing hard.

"Reid, are you okay?"

Spencer cautiously took a step into Hotch's office.

"Yes, no…yes, I mean, I just got a call and Maggie was taken to the hospital. I don't know what's wrong but…"

His voice trailed away as he imagined the worst.

"Reid, just go. And give us a call to let us know how she is. You know we are all quite fond of her."

Reid nods and walks away.

* * *

The drive to Williamsburg was excruciating. There had been no details offered to him. He went over and over the brief phone conversation in his head just looking for any clue that he could find. Damned eidetic memory anyway.

"_Reid."_

"_Dr. Reid? This is Leslie, Dr. James' T.A. She was just taken to the hospital by ambulance."_

"_What?"_

"_She doubled over and there was blood and she collapsed and I called 911."_

"_But what happened?"_

"_I don't know. I just knew she'd want someone to call you."_

"_I'll be right there."_

"_I didn't know what else to do."_

"_Thank you for calling."_

She doubled over. That could be appendicitis or, well, a lot of things. And there was blood but how much and where was it coming from? Was she wounded? There just wasn't enough information for him to even hazard a guess at what might be wrong. What if—no he couldn't even allow that sort of thought. She would be fine. She had to be fine. Spencer chose to put the call out of his mind and think instead of the last time they had been together. He had just returned from a case in Providence.

_Spencer walked up to the front door of Maggie's house but before he could put the key in the lock, the door flew open to reveal a glowing smile and glittering green eyes._

"_My knight returns. I trust your quest was a success."_

"_It was. I wish things had turned out a little differently but all in all, it was a good outcome."_

_Maggie pulled him in and removed his jacket sitting him down on the couch. She then plopped down next to him with one foot tucked up under her. Resting one arm on the back of the couch and tucking that hand under her chin, she just looked at him. She didn't have to say anything; he knew she was waiting for him to fill her in on the case. So he began._

"_Well we started with what we believed was a threat of violence against the student body of a preschool. If that had truly been the unsub's intent, this could have gotten very ugly."_

"_It wasn't?"_

"_No our profile was about as off as it could be. Funny, I remember Gideon saying that a profile was, at best just an educated guess. I thought he was just frustrated but he was right. We're usually not that far off the mark."_

"_I'm sure it wasn't that bad."_

"_Remember I called and asked if you'd be angry if I had to flirt with someone?"_

"_Yes, did you have to?"_

_Spencer nodded._

"_But that's not even the point. I went to question her about an ex-boyfriend who fit our profile and it turned out that she was the unsub."_

"_You didn't go alone, did you?"_

_Again Spencer nodded with a look of guilt._

"_Oh not the puppy face Spencer. You think that what you are going to say next will upset me."_

"_You really could be a profiler, Maggie."_

"_Only if all of the unsubs were you. Now what is it you don't want to tell me?"_

"_Well she sort of drugged me."_

"_Did she hurt you?"_

_Ever since the events in Ohio and the admission Spencer had made to her about his drug problem and its origins, she was terrified of him being taken by the monsters he and his colleagues hunted._

"_No, I was merely a tool to get the rest of the agents there so she could commit suicide by cop."_

"_Good because if she laid a hand on you, her death wouldn't stop me. I'd make her afterlife miserable."_

_Spencer laughed at the image but knew his story wasn't over._

"_What aren't you telling me?"_

"_She had me tied up and I guess the others were right about her crush because she kissed me. I didn't kiss her back though. I'm sorry, Maggie."_

"_Are you apologizing for not taking someone with you to have your back because I am not sure how good I am with that. I may not want to accept that apology. If you are apologizing for being so irresistibly handsome that she couldn't keep her lips off of yours, then there is no need. You can't help being beautiful."_

Spencer was pulled from his memory by the realization that the hospital was right in front of him. He got out of his car and began the agonizing walk to the building. He was overcome by a feeling of dread that made his legs feel as if they weighed a thousand pounds each. His heart thudded loudly beneath his ribcage. At long last he reached a reception desk.

"I'm looking for Margaret James. She was brought by ambulance earlier."

He had a hard time choking out the words. Every second spent by the young woman behind the desk looking for Maggie was an eternity of worry that she wasn't with him anymore. He tried to call up every memory of every minute with Maggie and hoped they'd be enough to last the rest of his life.

"Room 325, it looks like she just came out of surgery."


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow Spencer made it to Maggie's room. She was alive and that was good but surgery? That was scary sounding.

Walking in the door, he wasn't completely prepared for what he saw. There was Maggie, his sweet Maggie. Maggie who laughed with every fiber of her being; Maggie who spoke so softly and sweetly when he felt he couldn't handle the cruelty of the world a moment longer. His sweet Maggie who would sing show tunes one minute and then cuss a blue streak the next. But right now she was none of those things as she was lying in the hospital bed motionless. Her long, dark hair a mass of tangles around her head and her normally pristine porcelain skin was grey and ghostly. Her lovely rose pink lips were seemingly drained of all color. He swallowed hard and tried to take an analytical look at her surroundings to orient himself. She was breathing on her own which was a good sign. Looking at her IV he saw basic fluids and what looked to be whole blood. So there had been a lot of blood and the loss significant. He'd have to send Leslie flowers for making the call to 911. The monitor above her head showed a strong and regular heartbeat. Spencer's breath caught in his throat as she shifted.

"Spencer"

It was little more than a mumble and she was not fully conscious but those two syllables were enough to move his feet to bring him to her side. He quickly sat next to her bed and took her limp hand in his giving it a squeeze.

"Maggie, I'm right here."

Her eyes fluttered and then opened and she blinked trying to bring her surroundings into focus.

"Hey"

It was all she could muster but it was as sweet as a symphony to the man who, just minutes earlier had feared he might never hear her voice again. He smoothed her hair and gently stroked her face with his free hand.

"Hey yourself."

"Happened?"

"I don't know. Let me get someone in here."

He really didn't want to release her hand—ever again. But he had to. Looking out of the door he spotted the nurses' station. It was probably all of ten feet away but that seemed much too far away to be from her.

"Can I help you sir?"

Spencer turned toward the voice to see a short, middle-aged woman with close cropped blonde hair and a kind face.

"Are you part of my patient's family?"

"She doesn't have family, well, they're estranged. I'm her boyfriend."

"Dr. Reid? Your name was in her personal effects as an emergency contact. We tried reaching you at the college and they said you weren't there today. The other number got us to the FBI and they said that you'd already left."

"Her T.A. called me."

"Is she awake, then?"

Spencer only nodded. The doctor brushed past him and he dutifully followed.

"Dr. James, I'm Dr. Lattimore. How are you feeling?"

"Groggy, sore, confused—what happened?"

Dr. Lattimore looked at Spencer and said, "Would you mind excusing us, please?"

He wasn't sure what to do. He understood the privacy issues but he really felt a need to know what had happened to this woman who had so quickly become his whole world. And then there was the death grip that Maggie had established on his hand. He could see the fear in her eyes and he most certainly did not want to leave her when she obviously needed him. She managed a composed tone when she spoke.

"Surely you don't expect a lady to face dragons and ogres without her brave knight by her side?"

"So you want him to stay?"

Maggie nodded adamantly.

"I need him to stay."

She was trying to sound courageous but her voice was cracking and there were tears standing in her eyes.

Dr. Lattimore began to speak.

"Dr. James-"

"Maggie."

"Maggie, did you know you were pregnant?"

At this the tears that had been threatening began their trek down her cheeks. And when she spoke her voice was barely above a whisper.

"No. I didn't even know if it was possible. I had an infection when I was younger and my fallopian tubes were damaged."

"Is that why you only had one?"

Maggie nodded still sobbing.

"I'm not still pregnant, am I?"

"I'm sorry but your pregnancy was ectopic and it caused your remaining fallopian tube to rupture. I really am sorry to have to tell you this. Though pregnancy in your future is not out of the question, it just will not be able to happen without medical intervention."

Maggie was just trembling and Reid wanted nothing more than to hold her tightly and reassure her. Well almost nothing more, he did have a question he needed answered.

"Dr. Lattimore, Maggie is going to be alright, isn't she? You've gotten the bleeding under control?"

"Yes, Dr. Reid, we have. Her prognosis is very good indeed. I'll leave you two right now."

Spencer climbed into the bed with Maggie so that he could pull her closer to him and just whispered over and over into her mussed hair, "It's alright, everything's going to be just fine."

Eventually she fell asleep and Spencer pulled out his phone and saw that there were many missed messages from the team worrying about Maggie so he shot off a quick text to Garcia knowing that she'd take it upon herself to make sure everyone else knew what was going on.

"Garcia-Maggie will be okay. Could have been worse. Will explain more later-Reid"

Spencer laid there the rest of the night holding Maggie and he supposed he must have slept here and there but mostly he listened to her breathe and his heart broke when she started crying in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first of all, there really are stuffed animals that come with the ability to name your own star. Second, the emotions from child loss are accurate here for both the male and female perspective. They say to write what you know and while I'm sorry to put Maggie and Spencer through this, it is a story that needed telling. The whole story will not be filled with such tragedy. I promise!-J**

Morning came and confirmed for Spencer that he had in fact slept some. When he looked to Maggie's IV there was only clear liquid running through the tube. Sometime in the night her transfusion had been completed and the extraneous bag had been removed. Looking at his beloved, the color had indeed returned to her sleeping face. A quick check of the clock on the wall told him that her breakfast would be arriving soon so he worked to extricate himself from the slumbering woman in his arms. He was out of bed and stretching his arms above his head as the breakfast tray was brought in.

Gently he shook Maggie's shoulder and called her name. She woke and for a brief moment she was normal sweet, slightly foggy morning Maggie. Then the events of the previous day came back to her and her face crumpled and the tears began to fall. Spencer had never felt so helpless in all his life. Nothing in all of his reading or school or even on the job had prepared him to deal with such pain in someone he loved so very much. He reached out to touch Maggie's arm in an effort to console her and she lashed at him.

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

She was screaming at him and pummeling him with her fists.

"You're glad. You didn't want it anyway. Get away from me!"

He knew this was a part of her grieving process but it didn't stop the words from cutting into his very soul. He hadn't even thought of how he felt about losing the baby. He hadn't even allowed himself to process that there had been a baby. He took a few steps back and his eyes lit on the chart at the end of her bed. He flipped it open and scanned all of the reports. Maggie had quieted now that he wasn't in her direct personal space. He got to what he needed to know and immediately devised a plan and quickly left the room.

* * *

Maggie had fallen into a fitful sleep after her violent outburst and woke a few hours later no more rested but slightly clearer headed. She felt terrible for hitting him but she was still angry. The audacity he had to try to comfort her when he couldn't possibly understand her pain. He was probably relieved to know that he wouldn't have some stupid little kid running around. She knew that wasn't fair. He would never harbor such thoughts about a child. But she also knew he hadn't wanted the child, THEIR child. She felt so fundamentally rejected and alone. Spencer was her center and her foundation and she couldn't turn to him about this. Normally it didn't bother her that she didn't really have friends but right now she felt like the loneliest person in the world.

* * *

Spencer cautiously approached the room not wanting to be screamed at or hit anymore but really needing to go back in and talk to Maggie.

"Maggie?"

She looked up at him with curiosity and he was encouraged by the fact that there was no more hatred or anger in her eyes.

"What is it, Spencer?"

Her voice was cold and distant and made him wince.

"I really would like to talk to you. Please?"

Maggie just nodded for him to continue.

"I was so worried about you at first that I didn't even think about the baby or how I felt. I knew how devastated you would be and I was frankly just so relieved that you were alive. You wouldn't believe the horrible scenarios that went through my mind on the drive down here. I thought I might lose you. After this morning, I really let myself realize what happened. We lost a child."

His voice cracked and he made no effort to hold back the tears in his eyes.

"There was a baby. It, she, was our baby. I looked at the chart and they were able to tell that we would have had a daughter. She would have been beautiful like her mother and I know she would have filled our lives with song and joy and love. If you had asked me a day or two ago I would have still said that I didn't want children but I could never have wished ours away. If you had known and had told me, I would have been surprised and scared but ultimately I would have been happy."

By now he was crying and his words were coming amid hitched breaths. It was Maggie's turn to speak.

"A girl? We were having a girl?"

Spencer just nodded.

"Maggie, I am so sorry that you have gone through this and even more so that you thought even for a second that you would have to deal with it alone."

"I'm sorry I jumped to that conclusion. I should have known you wouldn't wish our baby gone. Now what is that you're holding? It looks like a gift and I do like gifts."

"I went to the gift shop and I found this."

He held out a stuffed toy.

"You bought me a wubby?"

"Not really, see with this one you can name your own star. I chose one that we could see from here at this time of year. I named it Sonnet. I hope that's okay."

Maggie was crying as hard as Spencer at this point.

"You may be the most wonderful man in the world, do you know that? Can you show me the star when we get home?"

"Of course."

"Sonnet, that is beautiful. What made you think of that?"

"Well, I wanted something that would have meaning and I know how you love your sonnets and also I didn't want to use a more conventional name that we might use eventually when we have more children—if you want to go through that."

"Spencer Reid you get your butt over here."

He obliged her and she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed hard laughing and crying at the same time. Spencer was pleased with himself, somehow he managed to do the right thing without having a clue what he was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**See Tina, things are going to be okay. And I am such a pathetic girl. I actually cried writing the last chapter. This one was not so rough.-J**

Spencer is standing in the hall waiting for the rest of his family, not his mother and father but his true family, the people he could turn to when things got tough. The elevators at the end of the hall opened and out stepped the BAU's elite unit. They all stopped when they got to Reid and it was Morgan who spoke first.

"So, you still haven't told us what happened. Maggie's okay though?"

"Yeah, there's a bench down here. I want to explain everything to you all before you go in to see her."

The team finds the bench and J.J. and Garcia sit while the rest stand and look expectantly at Spencer.

"Maggie had an ectopic pregnancy that ruptured her fallopian tube. It was very serious and had Leslie, her T.A. not called 911 quickly, I might have lost her. Of course there was no saving our daughter. And due to a problem from when she was younger, Maggie only had the one tube so now should we want children in the future, we'll either have to adopt or go an in vitro route."

Garcia begins to cry.

"Oh Reid, I'm so sorry. You know that it was a girl?"

"Yeah, we named her Sonnet. Naming helped a little but there is a lot of grieving yet to do for both of us."

"That's really beautiful, Spence," said J.J. "I really am sorry for the two of you but I'm so glad that Maggie is going to be okay."

"Me too," agreed Prentiss.

Hotch produced a crayon drawing.

"Jack wanted me to bring this to Maggie. You know she's been reading Beowulf to him."

Spencer gestured to his teammates that they can go in to see Maggie now. They hold back and wait for him to go in first and announce them.

"Maggie, honey, you have visitors."

"Oh Spencer, I look a fright!"

"No, sweetie you look lovely and they will surely agree. You gave them quite a scare, you know."

The team shuffled in and took turns going over and hugging Maggie. Hotch gives her the picture and tears well in her eyes. Hotch looked uncomfortable and hoped he hadn't upset her more.

"You tell Jack that this picture made me very happy and it will definitely help me get better faster. And then you give him a great big squishy hug from me. He's a very special little boy."

"Yes he is," Hotch said.

"Aren't you all supposed to be at work right now? I mean who exactly is making the world safe for us all?"

Maggie's eyes twinkled as she asked this last. And it was Garcia who answered.

"We can't concentrate on work when one of our family members is in the hospital. We had to see for ourselves that you were alright."

Maggie blushed at the attention and then the group settled into conversation. It was a safe conversation with no talk of babies or pregnancy. They stuck to topics like the weather and work and nosing into Garcia's relationship with Kevin until she rebelled and refused to say another word to anyone about anything and they all laughed at her sudden shyness.

Eventually the conversation ran dry and the agents got up to leave giving Maggie more hugs before they left. And then Spencer and Maggie were alone again and Spencer took notice for the first time of how tired she looked.

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Yes, it was so good to see everyone, they are good friends but I am so tired."

"You should get some rest."

"So should you. I don't need a babysitter, you know."

"I'm not leaving here without you and you can't go home yet."

"Then climb in here with me and get some sleep. I need my brave knight awake and alert."

Spencer did as he was told and was soon snuggled against his fair maiden holding her tightly as the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The pair woke up when Dr. Lattimore came in to examine Maggie. Spencer sheepishly crawled out of the bed and thought to leave the room.

"Where are you going? You fathered this child, there's nothing here you haven't seen before."

Spencer blushed as his sex life is brought up to a near stranger but stayed in the room not sure where to turn his gaze as the doctor inspected his girlfriend pronouncing her well enough to go home and rest there. Once the doctor left, Spencer got out the bag that he had Leslie bring with a change of clothes for Maggie. When Leslie had visited, she had thanked Spencer profusely for the large bouquet he sent her. He told her it was the least he could do for her quick thinking that had probably saved Maggie's life.

He heard Maggie giggle and then laugh out loud and he turned to face her with a perplexed look that renewed her laughter. She was now bordering on hysterics and was laughing so hard tears were running down her face.

"Maggie, are you alright?"

Maggie fought to catch her breath nodding as she did.

"Yes, I just saw the clothes that Leslie brought and she really knows me too well and then that look on your face was so funny and, well, maybe I just needed a good laugh."

"I think I needed to hear you have a good laugh."

* * *

In the car on the way home, Maggie turned to Spencer.

"Are you okay, my prince?"

"What?"

"With everything, this was all very sudden and frightening and emotional. How are you dealing with things?"

"I'm okay, I guess. It was a lot to process. It still is a lot to process. I was so scared when I got to the hospital. I had no idea what had happened and I didn't know if you were even alive or not. I was actually grateful for my eidetic memory and the ability to save each and every minute that we had together in case I didn't get anymore."

"And then I am okay."

"Physically you'll be okay. And I am so very glad for that. But then to see you so sad just broke my heart and I didn't know if you'd ever be okay again and then it hit me that even though I didn't think I wanted children, I really would have wanted this one. I didn't know I could feel such a loss for something I didn't even know I had."

"Sonnet has changed our lives, hasn't she?"

Spencer returned to his own thoughts and drove the rest of the way in silence. Once at Maggie's home he helped her inside and up to her room, dressed her in her pajamas and got her some tea and ordered her to get some rest. She agreed but only if he would read to her for a while. He didn't think his reading was anything special but she loved just listening to his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

The following Monday found Spencer back at work after what had turned out to be an extended weekend of the variety he never wanted to experience again. He had argued with Maggie about leaving her and had opted to only go back that morning which normally he avoided having to make that drive in the mornings. She had absolutely insisted he go back to work. She was still not cleared to go back to her job but he had made sure she had everything she needed and would therefore not tax herself too much. He would be back tonight though he really hated the drive and Maggie said he shouldn't make it. There was no way he wouldn't go to her at every opportunity now.

"Hey, look who's back!"

Spencer looked up to see Morgan smiling at him. Funny, as much as he respected Morgan, there was a time when he dreaded the older agent's focus being placed on him. He always knew there would be teasing and while he understood it was good natured, it always made him feel like a little kid, as if he was being singled out as the one who didn't fit in. Now, with Maggie a part of his world, he felt on a more even footing with all of his fellow agents and actually looked forward to talking with Morgan. The teasing now actually made him feel more included as if he had finally been let in on a long standing joke. This morning the sight of Morgan brought a huge smile to his face.

"Hey Morgan. Yeah, I was apparently driving Maggie crazy and she kicked me out and made me go to work."

"You drive someone crazy? Surely you jest!"

"I know, right! Actually, if you have a minute later I'd like to ask your opinion on something."

"Sure thing, kid. Meet you for lunch at that coffee shop you love so much?"

"That sounds good."

* * *

The team at first was treading very lightly at the morning consultation meeting until they realized that their friend and colleague was doing very well and that walking on eggshells around him would be unnecessary. A little while before lunch a certain brightly dressed and newly red haired technical analyst came up to Spencer's desk and without so much as a word grabbed his arm and pulled him from his seat dragging him all the way to her lair.

"Sit and talk to me."

"Garcia, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Look, I know you and your emotions aren't always on speaking terms and you just got the scare of your life followed by the shock of your life followed by the hurt of your life. Talk to me young man or I'm breaking out the spotlight and rubber hoses."

"You know what, Garcia? I adore you. Really I do. We'd never get through a day without you."

"That's sweet but not what I asked."

"I am still wrapping my brain around this all. I almost had a daughter. I like to think I am mature and balk at the idea of being the kid but really, it's kind of daunting to think of being a parent and yet exciting too. Would she have had Maggie's emerald eyes? Would she walk around singing all of the time or be the recluse that I was? Or would she be nothing like us and be a cheerleader or play hockey or something. The possibilities are simply staggering. I feel a loss like I couldn't ever imagine and also a love like I never thought possible. I thought how much I love Maggie was overwhelming but this, what I feel for Sonnet is something on a whole different level. I know she's gone and some might say she never really was but she's real to me and what I feel for her will not stop just because she will never be born. My emotions and I are on much better terms now that Maggie is there to make me acknowledge them."

Garcia was crying at the honesty and openness her young friend was showing to her.

"You aren't a little kid by any stretch of the imagination, Reid but you have a childlike innocence that is awe inspiring. I really wish we all could have met Sonnet. I'm sure she would have been the most amazing child."

She wrapped her arms around Spencer and gave him a huge hug and a small peck on the cheek then pulled back and wiped her lipstick from the side of his face.

"You're a special guy, Spencer Reid. I am so glad you and Maggie found each other."

* * *

Spencer walked into the coffee shop and immediately spotted Morgan at a corner table and saw that his friend and colleague had already ordered.

"Hey Morgan, thanks for meeting me."

"So what's up Reid? You okay?"

"No, but I will be. This was some heavy stuff but it made me think about what is truly important and what I really want out of life. I just need your advice on how to go about it."

"My advice, why would you want my advice?"

"You've always been like a brother to me. I never really knew what family was until I joined the BAU and you were one of the people who really defined what family was supposed to be like. And you understand women."

"Don't go making those kinds of assumptions. I have been with women but the fact that the relationships don't last is surely a sign that I do not understand them."

"Okay but you are a great profiler and you are really good at getting inside someone's head so I need your help getting inside Maggie's."

"I'll do what I can for you."

"That's all I ask. See the problem is this. I cannot live my life without Maggie. Every time I leave her place it is harder and harder. Especially when I know it will often be at least a week before I am back again. I almost lost her Morgan. She could have died and I am what, just a boyfriend? It was hard enough to go back to my place after all the time I spent with her while I was on leave but this was worse. What if she needed something and I'm not there for her?"

"No matter what you do, you can't be there every second of the day."

"I know that but there has to be a better way than having to drive two plus hours for one of us to see the other."


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! I have been a little writing fiend today. Well this week looks to be busy so while I will be writing everyday that might not translate to posted chapters everyday. Today was my first totally free day in a while and I took advantage and wrote because it brings me joy. I hope Reid and Maggie's tale will bring you all some too. Please remember to let me know what you think of this.-J**

When Reid finally walks in the door at home—his true home with Maggie, not his apartment where he would be all alone—the place is dark and he walks in cautiously knowing that there would be felines under foot and for sure they were there. Thankfully they were talkative and made their presence and location known to him so that he could get in the door and set his things down before turning on a lamp. First he needed to check on Maggie and make sure that she was still okay as he had left her many hours before. He ran up the stairs and paused in the hall as he heard sniffling and sobbing. She had been crying a lot lately and understandably so. Hurrying into the bedroom he discovered her sitting on the bed crying openly in front of the TV and whispering the words to a song he was sure he had heard before. He slid onto the bed and put his arms around her and looked up at the screen and noticed the words she was whispering were the ones that Shirley Jones was singing on the movie.

"Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart and you'll never walk alone. You'll never walk alone."

He had come in at the very end of the movie and had no idea what was going on or who was who or what significance the song had and yet he felt a lump grow in his throat at the words of the song which were so comforting and yet forlorn in the same breath.

"What is this movie, Maggie?"

"Carrousel. Rogers and Hammerstein…not my favorite of theirs, I sort of prefer Oklahoma but I really love some of the songs in this one. It always makes me cry at the end though."

"Sweetie, haven't you been doing enough of that lately anyway?"

"Maybe but it's the only movie that looked good to me and the tears aren't all of sadness with this. It's about how love can transcend even death and I really needed to be reminded of that right now. How was your day?"

Spencer swallowed hard to try to dislodge that damned lump in his throat. First the song and then what she said and she was right, it wasn't out of sadness that he felt like crying, there was a joy at the beauty of that kind of love.

"I actually had a really good day. How was yours, my maiden?"

"Laid here all day. Moved as far as the bathroom a few times and the library once. Good call putting the little fridge in here. But I am going to have to get out of this house soon or I am going to be pulling a full on Brian Wilson soon."

"Who?"

"Honestly, Spencer, do you live under a rock? Brian Wilson was the genius behind the Beach Boys and the untrained ear will say there was no genius to the Beach Boys but those idiots have never listened to Pet Sounds. Anyway, for like years, he was under the care of this total quack who kept him drugged out all the time and he never got out of bed and he got to be like 300 pounds or something like that. We are going to have to have a classic rock intervention for you someday."

Spencer laughed at her kidding with him mostly because it sounded like the old Maggie, the Maggie whose heart wasn't shredded beyond recognition and that made him intensely happy.

"Have you had dinner yet Maggie?"

"No, I wasn't really hungry."

"Well you have to eat something."

"Yes, I really have to fuel up for my new sedentary lifestyle."

"Seriously, you can't quit eating."

"Have YOU eaten?"

"No, I thought we'd eat together if you hadn't eaten or I'd just heat something up from the freezer if you had. I could order something."

"Sounds good to me."

Spencer ordered Chinese because he knew it was a sort of comfort food for Maggie and once the food arrived they settled back into bed to eat and watch another of Maggie's musicals. Before the movie came on, Spencer had to ask a question.

"Maggie, you said at the hospital that you had an infection that cost you one of your fallopian tubes and I know that kind of damage can lead to a greater incident of ectopic pregnancy. What kind of infection was it?"

"It was related to a sexually transmitted disease."

She looked ashamed when she said it.

"How old were you?"

"Eighteen."

Spencer tried but couldn't hide the rage in his eyes which was misinterpreted by Maggie as being directed at her.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I should have, I know it."

She was crying and only then did Spencer realize that he had a rather steely glare going on.

"Maggie, I'm not mad at you. He did that to you, didn't he? It wasn't bad enough that he took something from you that was so precious or that he hurt you or frightened you, he gave you a disease too?"

She nodded still crying.

"I was so young and stupid; I didn't notice the symptoms until it was really bad, I had pelvic inflammatory disease by the time I limped my way into an emergency room. I was lucky I didn't have to have a hysterectomy then and there."

He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead tenderly. He would have to find a way to get past that this creep had permanently damaged this wonderful woman and had, directly or indirectly depending on how you wanted to look at it, caused the death of their child. But right now was not the time or place. Right now he needed to comfort Maggie and so he settled back into a pillow to enjoy his food and something called Singin' in the Rain.

* * *

After the movie had finished and Maggie had drifted off to sleep, she said she wasn't tired having not done anything all day but this just proved to Spencer how much healing she had left to do, he lay in bed thinking on the evening and how he couldn't decide whether he enjoyed the movies she chose more or the fact that she was so excited about them and sang along with almost all of the songs. And he thought about his lunch conversation with Morgan. This was going to take some work but he was determined to make this happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sure many of you saw this coming and no one said not to go there so here it is...hope you all like!-J**

A little over a week later and Spencer is back in his own apartment. He is miserable without her but it was Maggie's turn to be the bearer of logic. All physical restrictions had been lifted and she was now able to return to work and take care of herself. It didn't change the fact that Spencer wanted to be the one taking care of her. But Maggie simply would not hear of him continuing to commute the long distance every day. She was right from a purely logical standpoint but for once in his life, Spencer Reid wanted no part of logic. He really just wanted to be with Maggie. Today though he had a smile on his face as he grabbed his bag and keys on his way out the door. Today was day one of the plan. He would soon be on the road to solving the most worrisome of his troubles.

* * *

Preparing his coffee, Spencer was humming some song from one of Maggie's precious musicals. He wasn't sure which song or which movie it was from but he was happy and she was certainly rubbing off on him as he never would have been absently humming or singing out of joy at any previous point in his life. It felt good though.

"The King and I? Really Reid?"

Spencer turned and saw Prentiss looking at him with a most bemused expression.

"Is that what it's from?"

He really hadn't been able to remember.

"Yeah, it's called 'Shall We Dance?' What's gotten into you today?"

"I'm not allowed to be in a good mood?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you in quite this good of a mood."

Spencer just smiled and walked away from her. He wasn't sure the last time he had been in this good of a mood. Certainly no one at work would have ever seen him this happy. With coffee in hand, he headed for his desk to get to work. He was hoping to take a slightly extended lunch break today so he wanted to get ahead of the curve on his workload to facilitate that. He had things to do.

Then the only thing that could throw off his plans happened, J.J. had a case for them. Oh well, there really wasn't a time line for this. It only meant that he'd have to work a little harder to get things done. But he would. Life was always easier when there was a clear goal to strive for and he had one.

* * *

On the plane back from this latest case which had been handled in relatively short order, Morgan slid next to Reid while the others were sleeping.

"Hey youngster, how are you coming with what we talked about?"

"Well, this case delayed a few plans but I am feeling fairly well on track. Tomorrow I should be able to run my last errand during lunch and then I am taking her to dinner tomorrow night."

"You don't waste any time do you?"

"Time is such an uncertain thing and I don't feel there is much to waste."

"You'll let me know how things turn out, right?"

"You'll all know if things go well."

* * *

The next night, Spencer pulled his car up in front of Maggie's house to take her to dinner. He was nervous but it was not an afraid sort of nervous. He was more excited about what he was about to do. He took one last look in the rearview mirror and determined that he was a hopeless nerd. Good thing that Maggie was a sucker for a nerdy looking man. With a deep breath he took the bouquet of pale pink roses from the seat next to him and headed for her front door. He made it onto the porch before the door opened and he was met by a breathtaking sight. There was Maggie, her smile wider and more complete than it had been since before her miscarriage. Her hair was swept up loosely and her deep burgundy dress, while understated, was elegant and classy. Spencer's mouth hung open and he knew he looked rather dumb but he just didn't care. His response made her laugh and that only increased her beauty in his eyes. Wordlessly, because he still couldn't find his voice, he held up the flowers and she laughed even harder.

"This is going to be some terrific date if you stay this quiet."

Spencer was finally able to find his words.

"Maggie, you look amazing!"

She giggled as he had apparently given her the exact response that she had hoped for.

"Why thank you my handsome prince. If you'd like to step in for a moment, I'll put these in some water."

Reid chuckled at how she subtly treated him like he didn't practically live there every minute he was away from work for a day or more. But he did step into her living room and waited while she went to the kitchen humming and then returned moments later with the flowers arranged into a vase which she placed on her mantle.

Spencer then put an arm around her shoulder and led her out of the house locking the front door behind them.

The two enjoyed a lovely dinner during which Spencer could hardly concentrate on his food, partly because of what he knew was to come after dinner and partly because of how stunning Maggie looked in the candlelight of the restaurant. He could scarcely take his eyes off of her.

* * *

Once back at Maggie's, the pair sat on the porch swing. It was still one of Spencer's favorite things. Sitting there rocking lazily with Maggie's warmth against his body was nothing short of heaven. He often imagined himself an old man still sitting on a porch swing with a grey haired Maggie by his side. He shook himself out of his daydream because it was time.

"Maggie?"

"Hmmm?"

She perked up a little as if she had been close to sleep before.

"I need to talk to you."

"Uh-oh. That's never a good thing to hear. If you're breaking up with me, I'll hit you."

"No, it's definitely not that. I need you to know how happy you make me. I have never been this happy, ever. You are the most wonderful person in the world and knowing how close I came to losing you and then having lost Sonnet before we even knew she existed well, it got me thinking. I know that can get dangerous. But it made me realize some things and one of those was how very important you are to me. You are my future. I look in your eyes and I see all I ever dreamed of that I didn't even know I wanted."

At this Spencer moves from the swing and kneels in front of her prompting Maggie's breath to quicken. Spencer pulls a small box from his pocket and opens it.

"Maggie, I want nothing more than to know that the rest of my life will be spent with you. Margaret Ellen James, PhD, will you marry me?"

For a moment Maggie was too stunned to speak, her eyes darting between the ring which was a lovely antique with emeralds and diamonds and Spencer's eyes which were at once, warm and sparkling and a little unsure. She knew in an instant that he was not unsure of having asked the question but unsure of having put himself out there with such a huge question not knowing how she would respond. She quickly found her voice.

"Yes! Oh, Spencer, yes I will marry you!"

She slid off of the swing to kneel next to him so that she could hug him tightly around his neck and plant kisses all over his face. Beaming, he placed the ring on her finger. For the rest of the evening, she could not tear her eyes off of it and even once they were in bed, she kept twirling it on her finger trying to convince herself that this was really real.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! Is everyone just so happy for Spencer and Maggie that they are speechless or are you all ticked at me for taking him so permanently off the market.-J**

The weekend was a blur to Spencer. He remembered the two of them sitting down and composing a letter to his mother with the news. He had called his father and had actually had something that felt like what a normal father/son conversation might sound like. William Reid had wanted to speak with the woman that was to be is daughter-in-law and that had gone very well indeed. Maggie had even written a letter to her parents although she seemed certain they would not respond. Throughout the weekend he noticed that she kept twirling the ring and looking at it. She seemed to have a special smile that never left her face, even when she was sleeping. There was more to this whole situation than just proposing and he knew that but this was step one and it had been a success. She was no longer his girlfriend Maggie, she was his fiancée Maggie. And eventually she would be his wife Maggie. The tingling feeling of excitement at that thought was enough of a joy for him that he knew no unsub could bring him down today.

He didn't know if the whole team was privy to the information as yet but Morgan had texted him with one word, "Well?" and Spencer had simply sent a smiley face back so he knew that Morgan was aware. Of course Morgan was the only one who knew that he was even popping the question. Spencer had barely planted his behind in his desk chair at work when he heard Morgan's voice booming out over the bullpen.

"Reid! My office, now!"

That tone would have normally filled the young agent with fear but he knew that Morgan was not angry and even knew what this was about. Smiling he jogged up the steps to Morgan's office. Walking into the office, Spencer took notice of Morgan's stern look but once the door was closed behind him, Morgan's scowl broke into a bright smile.

"It was a yes?"

Spencer couldn't even speak but nodded and smiled.

"Congratulations, man."

Morgan wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged his tightly. Spencer looked surprised at first but then hugged back. Having a family took some getting used to but it was a very nice feeling indeed.

"Do the others know?"

"Nah, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you and didn't want to take the chance of having everyone else already know. You should tell them though. They'll be hurt otherwise."

"I know, it's almost time for the morning meeting, I guess that might be a good time, don't you?"

Morgan nodded.

* * *

The team filed into the meeting, the girls talking about their weekends and Hotch and Rossi about a weekend baseball game. Morgan looked at Reid who just smiled at him.

"Hey guys, Reid has some news he'd like to share before we get started."

Everyone stopped their excited talk and looked expectantly at their youngest member.

Spencer blushed for a moment and then looked again and saw the love and support in the faces of his colleagues. These people had gone through so much with him. They had seen him grow from gawky kid to still gawky but much more confident man. They had been with him through the Hankel ordeal and his drug problem. They had been there through the events in Ohio. They were his family. They knew his mother and his father and judged him not a bit. They were there when he and Maggie lost Sonnet. There were no people on the planet more deserving of news of this joy than the ones standing in front of him right now. Spencer cleared his throat and began.

"Friday night I asked Maggie to marry me and she said yes."

It was a simple statement but keeping his voice level while he said it was nearly impossible. It took a moment for the news to sink in and when it did, Spencer was unprepared for the chaos that erupted in the conference room. There were hugs and handshakes that became hugs and questions about a date and many more. He had no answers for any of the questions but he was quickly swept into the excitement of his family who were grateful for happy news to distract from the usual horror that filled the office as well as the opportunity to celebrate anything happy in the life of their previously sad sack teammate.

* * *

That night Spencer was on the phone with Maggie.

"How did the family take the news?"

"You should have been there; I think they were close to running out and getting a case of champagne. I have never been hugged that much and by so many different people in my entire life."

Maggie giggled at him and then grew silent causing Spencer to worry a little. She still wasn't entirely over her loss and he knew a part of her never would be.

"Are you alright, honey?"

"Yeah, I've just been thinking. You know we can't still live two hours apart when we're married."

"I know and I think I have a solution. There are the cutest little towns in Essex County which is nearly perfectly halfway between the two jobs. Maybe not as nice as the commutes we have to work now but better than one of us driving four or more hours a day."

"I have a better solution."

"Or I could take a full time position at William & Mary."

"Spencer that is unacceptable. I will not hear of you leaving the FBI. I was thinking more of a standing offer I have had for a while to join the faculty at Georgetown. It would be a department head position and so kind of a step up. Obviously your apartment isn't really big enough for the two of us or anyone else that comes along but I'm sure we can find something in the D.C. area."

"Maggie, you love William & Mary. You love Williamsburg. How can you even think about leaving?"

"I've actually been thinking about it for some time. I just never had a reason to make me want to relocate. Enter Dr. Spencer Reid to make me get off my duff and do what I should have done long before."

"So you're moving here?"

"I think that would be best."

Spencer smiled. Things were going even better than he could have planned for. This woman was full of so many surprises.

"Oh, when we get together next, we need to look at dates. Garcia's hounding me about it."

"Yeah."

Her voice sounded suddenly distant.

"What's wrong, are you not ready to set a date? Are you sad about leaving your home?"

"Nothing like that, my prince, I just got a call a little bit ago from my mom. She asked about a date too."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wish you were here or I was there."


	9. Chapter 9

It was Friday afternoon and the BAU bullpen more closely resembled an elementary school moments before the dismissal bell. Spencer was lost in a report and jumped when the phone on his desk rang.

"Dr. Reid."

A ponderous frown crossed his face.

"Okay."

Prentiss looked over to his expression as he hung up the phone.

"Everything okay, Reid?"

"They said I have a visitor but I'm not expecting anyone. I'll be right back."

He loped out of the room only to return a minute later smiling and hand in hand with Maggie.

"Are you sure it's okay that I just dropped by, Spencer?"

"It's perfectly fine, Maggie. Wouldn't you agree, Emily?"

Prentiss looked sheepish. She had been staring, partly because she was worried about Spencer and wanted to know that he was okay and partly—mostly—she was just being nosy.

"I think it's wonderful she came in, Reid. But I think I need to steal her away for a little girl talk."

Maggie was quickly ushered in the direction of Garcia's office where J.J. would soon join them so they could gush over the ring and talk about girly wedding things. Spencer stood lost in the middle of the bullpen until Hotch clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Get used to this, Reid."

Rossi nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah, we'll have to teach you an appreciation for sports now. You'll never wedge your way into that hen party."

Spencer was actually quite pleased that Maggie had been so readily accepted by the women he worked with. They were good, kind people and Maggie had never had many friends. Besides it was always a good thing when your family liked your intended.

* * *

"So what did she say?"

Spencer and Maggie were sitting on his couch reading.

"What did who say?"

"Your mother."

He knew Maggie hated talking about her parents and he knew the conversation wasn't the sweet mother/daughter fare of a Hallmark commercial. Otherwise she would have told him about it over the phone during the week.

"Well, she didn't say word one about her granddaughter. I thought maybe she'd at least say something. She asked about you. I told her you were a triple doctorate and worked for the FBI. She sounded kind of pleased about that. She asked when the wedding would be and I told her we hadn't even thought about that yet and she said they would try to make it when she knew when it would be."

Maggie's voice cracked.

"Try to make it?"

"Yeah, their only child and they'll see about attending my wedding."

"I was thinking, who will give you away?"

"I'll walk down the aisle by myself. I had already thought of that. Even if I knew they were coming it's how I would do it. I am no one's possession or responsibility but my own and I think I need to give myself away."

He knew that the conversation with her mom had been hard on her but she actually sounded proud and happy about her decision.

"So, a date?"

"In the spring, like when we met. I want to see flowers blooming and blossoms on the trees…unless you have a better plan."

"Spring is perfect."

A calendar was quickly produced, even though Spencer would know the day of the week any date landed on off the top of his head, Maggie needed to see it in front of her. A date in late April was selected and Maggie snuggled into him.

"You know what we need to do now?"

"What?"

"Decide where we will be getting married."

"Wherever you would like, I'm not really religious so I really have no preference—wait, Maggie, I don't even know what religion you are. Do I have to convert to anything?"

"No sweetie, I like to consider myself spiritual but not specifically religious. I think probably not a church wedding, then."

"Well there is no shortage of beautiful historic sites here in Virginia. I am sure we can find the perfect spot with just a little research."

"I like the way you think."

She snuggled closer to him and knew that no matter where the wedding was, it would be perfect because of the man she was marrying. That didn't change the fact that she wanted a picture perfect wedding with all of the bells and whistles.

* * *

"Just one more."

"Maggie we have looked at twelve houses today. We are both exhausted. How about we just call it a day? We can go out again tomorrow."

"No, just one more, please?"

Spencer hoped that if they did someday have children that he would have more of a backbone as a father than he did with Maggie because all she had to do was draw out the word "please" and pout a little and he caved in every time.

"Okay, Maggie, we'll look at one more and then we go home and get some food, okay?"

"Deal! Besides what could be luckier than house number thirteen on the day?"

Spencer laughed at her comment and the fact that he was pretty sure she meant it. And so they pulled up in front of what they agreed would be the last house of the day, they got out of the car and followed Gwen, their realtor to the front door. They found themselves approaching a breathtaking Queen Anne styled home with a large porch.

"Look, Spencer, a swing!"

He smiled. He would have made sure there was one anyway. From the moment they walked in the door he could tell Maggie was in love and he was rather taken with the place himself. They walked a short distance from Gwen and had a short private conference before returning and announcing to Gwen that they wanted to make an offer on the home. Now all that was left to do was wait to see if the offer was accepted. So they went back to Spencer's apartment and finally allowed themselves to get some dinner. Maggie couldn't stop talking about the house.

"Did you see the garden out back? We could put in a gazebo, how cute would that be? And the front corner room on the second floor, the rounded one, would be perfect for the library. Oh and on the third floor, I see a kid's playroom. When we have some kids of course."

"Slow down, honey, we don't even know that we have the house yet."

"But we have to. It's too perfect for us not to get it."

"It is perfect isn't it?"

"Absolutely perfect!"

"What do you think Barrett and Browning will think of it?"

"I know they will love it once they get used to it."

"And do you really think we need that much space?"

"Well, we'll have a couple of kids and then we'll have an extra room if we have guests. And you can have a study. We'll fill that space and wonder how we crammed our lives into that place."

"You're right it is absolutely perfect for us."


	10. Chapter 10

**This opening scene is really indicative of my purpose for creating Maggie. First of all, it makes me sad when the pretty people don't get any action so I had to give the poor boy a sex life but also I think everyone should wake up at least once in their life tangled with someone to the point where you can't tell one body from the other.-J**

The next morning found the two lovebirds snuggled asleep in Spencer's bed in a tangled mess of limbs. A phone at the side of the bed rang and both jumped awake to hurriedly try to find whose phone was in fact responsible for waking them. Spencer quickly settled on his home phone and answered groggily.

"Hello?...yeah…we'll talk about it…thank you."

And with that he hung up the phone and put an arm around Maggie.

"Who will talk about what?"

"You and I need to talk about the house."

"What about the house? We spent all last night talking about the house."

"Maggie, there has been a counter offer made and we need to figure out what we do from here."

"We are far from being as high as we can go on our offer. We just make another offer."

"The counter offer is much higher than we anticipated going."

"Much?"

"Yeah…I mean it's not that we couldn't possibly manage it but we hadn't anticipated…"

"We can get through a lot of things that we don't anticipate. We didn't anticipate Sonnet and she made us stronger. Hell, we didn't anticipate Stanley Karsten and in a way he made us stronger too."

"I know all of that is true and we could manage this, especially once your house in Williamsburg sells and you will be making more at Georgetown."

"So you will call back and tell them that we are countering the counter offer?"

"I am dialing right now, Maggie. You know that I can't ever say no to you. Ever."

"You say no plenty."

"Not to you. I can't really ever look you in the eye and say no to you."

Maggie smiled knowing that this conversation would be continued later after he was finished talking to Gwen.

* * *

Spencer walked out of the bathroom smiling and found Maggie in his kitchen stirring something while a pan was heating on the stove. She looked up sheepishly.

"You know I cook when I'm nervous. And we need breakfast so pancakes it is. I found some chocolate chips in your cupboard so I guess we're having chocolate chip pancakes—"

"You also babble when you're nervous. So the pancakes are a celebratory breakfast now."

Maggie's jaw dropped.

"Cele…you mean, we got the house?"

"We did indeed. I upped our offer and it was higher than the other party would consider. The house is now more accurately our house."

Maggie squealed and threw her arms around Spencer.

"Thank you!"

"Maggie…there's no need to thank me and there's smoke in my kitchen."

Maggie turned to see the pancakes burning.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

She quickly grabbed a potholder and took the skillet from the stove and tossed it into the sink.

"You don't have another skillet. Honestly, Spencer you have the least properly stocked kitchen of anyone I know."

"I don't cook a lot or well, at all."

"I figured that out and I guess I'll have to figure something else out for breakfast."

"No you don't need to, I'm taking you out. We need to celebrate."

* * *

"Maggie, I really planned something a bit more um, formal or celebratory or well, I didn't envision bagels and coffee on a park bench as taking you out to breakfast."

"But I like this. I always used to go to the park and see lovers and happy couples and always felt on the outside. Now I can be part of one of those couples happy in the park. This is good."

Spencer smiled. He had also seen others in the park and wondered what it felt like to be one of those couples kissing and sharing an ice cream cone or just snuggling on a blanket in the shade. How could he not have realized that she had the same wonderings? Because she was beautiful and beautiful people shouldn't ever wonder such things.

"So have I thanked my knight for saving the day earlier?"

"You do not need to thank me…it's not like I went out and bought you a house. We bought a house together."

"Okay then I will just thank you for being so wonderful and making me so very happy every single day."

"Believe me Maggie, the pleasure is all mine."

Maggie reached out and wiped an errant spot of cream cheese from the corner of his mouth and then kissed him.

"Are you happy about the house, Spencer?"

"At this moment there is nothing in my life I'm not happy about."

Maggie giggled. Spencer was sure that she knew what that did to him and did it on purpose. Of course he would never ask her to stop. It was truly what made his world balanced and good.

"My maiden, I know I took the day off but since we aren't looking at houses anymore and I'm sort of behind on some reports, I'm going to go into work for a bit. Is that okay?"

"You don't need my permission. Of course it's okay. I'm going to stay here in the park for a little while and I'll see you later when you come home. Give my love to the family."

"I will. I love you Maggie. I need you to never forget that."

"Oh my prince, I don't need an eidetic memory for that one. I love you too, more than I'll ever be able to express to you."

* * *

Approaching his apartment that evening, Spencer could hear singing.

"I didn't know just what was wrong with me. 'Til your kiss helped me name it."

He couldn't place the song. It surely wasn't from any musical she had shown him but then Maggie did have rather eclectic taste in music. He unlocked the door still listening.

"Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for. If I make you happy I don't need to do more."

He walked in and saw her in the kitchen once more over pots and pans of various steaming things and with the most amazing aromas emanating. Her back was to him and she had not heard him enter over the music on the stereo.

"You make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like a natural woman."

At this point she turned and saw him. Her face displayed shock for only the briefest of moments and then she continued singing.

"Oh baby what you done to me, you made me feel so good inside. And now I only want to be close to you. You make me feel so alive."

And she danced over and kissed him deeply.

When she pulled away she smiled and took notice of his look of confusion at the music.

"Carole King, she's almost as good as Lizzie. Come sit down, dinner's almost ready."


	11. Chapter 11

In the library of the new house, Spencer was sorting through boxes to find a cohesive way to merge their extensive book collections. Maggie appeared at the door.

"Sweetheart, you've been at that for hours. It's getting late. Come sit on the porch with me. I made some lemonade."

He sighed and got up off the floor silently admitting a temporary defeat. He took one last look at the piles and boxes before turning out the light.

"They'll still be there in the morning for you to do battle with. Unless the clutter fairies come in the night to organize and put them away."

"Maggie, have I ever told you that you are the most adorable brand of crazy I have ever encountered?"

"Do you not believe in clutter fairies?"

Spencer laughed.

"If you tell me they're real, I'll believe in them to my dying day."

Maggie stopped him at the foot of the stairs, took his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly but with an underlying passion that was unmistakable and generated a pool of heat in his lower abdomen.

"Did my ears just deceive me or is the incurably over-analytical Dr. Spencer Reid learning to believe in what he cannot irrefutably and scientifically prove?"

"Contrary to what some of my colleagues may say, I do not know everything and I am always open to learning. You have taught me that there is so much more to be experienced than just what one can see or touch or prove in a lab."

By now they were in their familiar spot on the swing. A different swing at a different house but they were just as happy and just as perfectly fit together.

"So, Maggie are you ready for the new job next week?"

"Do not remind me. I hate being the new kid even when I'm not a kid. I wish I could say that I was ready but I am really nowhere near to it. I think I am in denial."

"You'll be terrific. You know you will. It won't take any time at all and the entire department will respect you and your students will love you. Like they always do. And you will still have the poetry classes with the largest male enrollment. I still can't believe that you don't know you're beautiful with statistics like that in front of you."

"I didn't even know until a certain statistical analysis professor came along and told me."

Spencer only smiled. It wasn't the first time that one of them hadn't seen a truth in plain sight without the help of the other. Maybe that's why it was better to go through life in teams. Perhaps that's why we were all taught as early as kindergarten that the buddy system was such a good idea. He was brought from his internal monologue by Maggie shifting next to him and standing.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day. I am off to bed, my love."

Spencer finally realized that it had gotten quite late while they sat there and got up as well. He followed her to their bedroom. Their bedroom, it sounded so good to think of that. Not her bedroom or his bedroom but a room they would share. Once in the room, Maggie turned to him with mischief in her eyes and before Spencer could register what was happening, her dress fell to her feet. He couldn't say he was upset at the sight presented to him. He was surprised but not displeased.

"Why my dear, it would seem you are a bit over dressed."

Maggie tried to keep her voice steady and project a haughty demeanor but the way the corners of her mouth turned upward gave her away.

For Spencer's part he just stood there not knowing exactly what to do and knowing that he really was enjoying just staring at her nearly nude body. Maggie knew what she wanted, apparently as she walked closer to him and began to slide her hands under his shirt and lifted it over his head. Kissing her way down his chest and stomach, she eventually encountered his pants. Frowning slightly she undid his belt and his pants sliding them down. He was now in front of her wearing only his boxers and a pair of mismatched socks. Maggie then climbed onto the bed and sat there with an over exaggerated pout.

"Well now, here we are two nearly naked people in a bedroom. Whatever shall we do?"

She looked up at him and batted her lashes. It took no more than this for him to feel a rather pressing need and an urgency to answer her question. He climbed in the bed with her and whispered in her ear.

"First I think we need to be two totally naked people and then I think I need to kiss every inch of your body and then we'll just go from there. How does that sound?"

Maggie moaned her approval.

* * *

Later that night, Spencer lay awake and thought about the amazing woman next to him, well half on top of him. Usually he would have been out like a light after the workout she gave him but he was just too happy reflecting on the strange twists and turns life can take and how things can turn out so well when you aren't even thinking about it. And then in true Spencer Reid fashion his happy reverie turned sour with the invasion of the what ifs as Maggie called them. He thought of his team. There was Morgan who was too focused on the job to put enough focus into and actual relationship and Rossi who had attempted marriage three times and Hotch whose marriage was over even before Haley was killed by Foyet. J.J. and Will were still together but not married and Emily was, well secretive about her private life. He knew she dated but he wasn't sure if the job or of other factors were to blame for her not having a long term relationship. The odds weren't good and he knew that very few marriages survived the job. Law enforcement of any stripe was tough on marriage and family but this job with the sudden departures and the darkness of the material, well, he wasn't always sure he could do this or that Maggie could and he often wondered if it was even fair to ask her or anyone. When he had made the comment earlier about believing to his dying day, before she kissed him, she tensed. It was slight but he noticed and he knew it was because she was terrified that he would leave on a case and not come back to her alive. How could he ask someone so bright and shiny to live with that kind of a storm cloud always hanging over her? And he had asked her just that and she had said yes. There were three possibilities for why she did. One, she was a masochist. He had never thought she was but maybe she wanted the fear and pain. Two her self esteem was so very low that she felt he was the only one who would ever ask or perhaps even that she deserved to live in fear. The third option was that she was in fact the most special woman he had ever met. It was possible for someone to get through this job and this life. Perhaps she understood and knew that she could handle it. Oh please let it be that third option. He wasn't as strong as Hotch and he knew he couldn't take it if she ever left him.


	12. Chapter 12

"You wouldn't even know a diamond if you held it in your hand. The things you think are precious I can't understand."-Steely Dan 'Reelin' in the Years'

* * *

Spencer walked into the house after work and was surprised to not smell something mouthwatering coming from the kitchen. It wasn't that he expected Maggie to spend all of her time cooking for him, but he had become accustomed to it and he knew that she had no plans as of that morning. The house was silent. There was no singing, no music, and no sweet voice talking to the cats. And even though evening was approaching and the house was beginning to darken, there were no lights on in the entire house. Had her car not been in the drive, he might have thought she was out somewhere. With growing apprehension he climbed the stairs in an effort to find what was wrong. As he neared their bedroom he could hear her. Her breathing was ragged and her sobs muffled but it was definitely Maggie. As concerned as he was about the cause of her tears, he was relieved to know she was there and hadn't done anything drastic. As much as she tried to put on a brave face and as much as she threw herself into anything she could find joyful, he knew she had very dark places within herself and he knew the pain sometimes blindsided her. Peeking in the door, Spencer saw her frozen in a fetal position gripping a pillow like a life preserver and crying. She wasn't simply crying, she was sobbing. It was a desperate and soul deep kind of sobbing. He went to her and spoke softly to her before stroking her hair. She didn't respond to him at all. He quickly spotted the paper in her hand. It took quite a bit to get her fingers to release the note but he was finally able to pry it loose. It was a letter from her mother. He didn't have to read it to know that it was the cause of her breakdown; he knew they weren't called breakdowns anymore. She was having a major depressive episode.

"Baby, Maggie, it's okay, whatever it says, it's okay."

He held her close and rocked her as one might rock an infant and stroked her hair.

"Let it out, it's okay. Sweetheart, everything's fine, baby."

Maggie let out a wail which surprised Spencer but he just held her tighter while her crying intensified. He actually thought for a moment that she was going to need to rehydrate when she calmed down for all of the water she was losing.

"What's wrong with me, Spencer?"

"Maggie there's nothing wrong with you. You are as perfect as you can be."

"Why don't they love me? They're supposed to love me. Why?"

"Sweetie, some people lack the capacity. It's sad really. Think of how much joy we take from how much love we still feel for Sonnet and they will never know what that is like."

"I feel so defective."

"No, no, you are not. There's nothing wrong with you. Look at you. Beautiful and smart and successful, you're a department head at Georgetown University. Most parents would dream about having a daughter like you. They don't understand what is truly worth something. They only see themselves."

"Why do I fall for it when they act the slightest bit interested? Why do I even try? What makes me think things will ever get better? I am so stupid."

Spencer took Maggie's face in his hands and turned her to look him in the eye. His voice was serious but very tender and loving.

"We've been over this before, Maggie, you are not stupid. You want to believe the good in everything. Optimism is not stupidity. It's one of your finer qualities. I am so sorry you have this hurt but you are loved and you do have family. It's not made of the people you share blood with but you have people who love you for the amazing person you are."

Maggie's tears finally slowed and she fought to get her breathing regulated. Spencer got her up and took her into the bathroom where he got a cool, damp cloth and wiped her face. She clung to him holding onto his shirt with white knuckles.

"Maggie, relax. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

He brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?"

Maggie shook her head.

"I think there's some ice cream in the freezer. Didn't you tell me once that one of the benefits of being a grown up was being able to do things like eat ice cream for dinner?"

Maggie smiled weakly at him and he took that as a yes. Holding Maggie steady he went down the stairs to the kitchen and found the ice cream. He dipped his head and placed a tender kiss on her lips and was able to get her to sit at the table so that he could dish them each some of their very childish but much needed dinner.

* * *

Later, after Maggie was tucked in and sound asleep, Spencer read the letter and his blood boiled. Her parents were not coming to the wedding or to the housewarming party. There was not so much as an I'm sorry for your loss in reference to Sonnet or congratulation about the house or upcoming nuptials. The letter talked about what her parents had been doing and there were snide and very thinly veiled insults directed at Maggie. Who the hell were these people and how did they not end up as unsubs for his team to track? These people were nearly perfect clinical examples of sociopaths. He thought about writing a nasty letter in response but he didn't think it would do any good. Maybe he'd write one from work tomorrow on FBI letterhead. He would have to work a little harder to make sure she never doubted for a moment that she was loved. Next to him in the dark Maggie whimpered in her sleep and Spencer curled up around her wrapping her tightly in his arms and holding her close. He whispered in her ear as he fell asleep himself.

"I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, my love."


	13. Chapter 13

"I know a girl/She puts the color inside of my world/She's just like a maze/Where all of the walls are continually change/And I've done all I can/To stand on the steps with my heart in my hand/Now I'm starting to see/Maybe it's got nothing to do with me."-John Mayer 'Daughters'

Spencer went into work the next day a man on a mission. Maggie woke cheerful but her smile and laughter had a more hollow quality. Even after the miscarriage, she wasn't this gutted. She smiled and told him that she was okay. She said she was just going to go in and try to get her office organized for the new school year. Her reassurances were not very reassuring and did nothing to temper his anger. Not that he would trouble her with his fury at her parents, not while she was still this raw anyway. He went in and walked straight to the little office filled to more than capacity with fuzzy ended pens and stuffed animals and a certain brightly dressed mother hen.

"Hey Garcia, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I've always got at least two minutes to spare for you, kiddo. What's up?"

Spencer quickly told her of Maggie's state when he arrived at home the previous night and he showed Garcia the letter. She looked positively murderous.

"What is wrong with these people, Reid?"

"I have no idea."

"And how did someone like Maggie come from these people?"

"I asked her once if she was adopted and she's pretty sure she's not. I can't find any way that she could be biologically related to these people. I am going to write a letter on FBI letterhead. From what she has told me, they might have some amount of respect for the authority it represents but I need your devious mind on this too. I am not going to, as yet, say what I really want to but I need to think of a way to hurt these people like they have hurt Maggie…or at least get them enough that they'll never dare to do it again."

"Ooh, I had no idea you had such a vengeful streak, Dr. Reid."

"I don't like people hurting my family."

"Well neither do I and I am so on the case. These evil doers will not know what hit them in the wake of Hurricane Penelope."

* * *

Spencer called Maggie mid-morning just to check on her and he knew that she'd be aware that was his intent. He just had to hear her voice.

"Spencer?"

"Hey Maggie, how are you doing?"

"Are you checking up on me?"

"Yes. I could try to lie but I know you'd see through me anyway."

"I'm doing better. It just really stung is all."

"I know honey. You just didn't seem quite yourself this morning and I wanted to touch base and-"

"And make sure I hadn't jumped in front of a bus? I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. I am getting married to you in the spring and I am going to grow old with you in that marvelous house and we are going to live happily ever after."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Oh, my prince? I'm going to do a little shopping on my way home so I might not be there when you get in. I won't be far behind you. I just noticed a little bridal boutique a few blocks over and thought I'd check it out. It looks like the sort of place I could find the perfect dress."

"Happy dress hunting. Do you want me to pick up dinner on the way home?"

"Nah, I put something in the crock pot before I left this morning. It should be done by the time we get there."

"I love you Maggie."

"I know. I love you too, my busybody prince."

Spencer hung up the phone feeling much lighter.

"That Maggie?"

Spencer jumped at Morgan's voice and then nodded.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, she just had a rough day yesterday. I just wanted to call and see how she was doing."

"She still having a hard time with the miscarriage?"

"She is but yesterday wasn't about that. She got a letter from her parents."

"I take it you haven't exaggerated when you talk about how bad her relationship with them is."

"I really wish that I were but no. She's hurting so badly. I think she really let herself believe that they would act like parents. That kind of disappointment is pretty hard to take. It was a rough scene I went home to last night."

"Wow. I haven't seen you have this kind of anger in a long time. You had to clean up a mess last night didn't you?"

"You've always seen Maggie in control. The Maggie who chooses her perspective, who chooses to see the positive; there is another Maggie. Sometimes she just gets blindsided by the hurt and it takes everything I have just to calm her down. Last night was the worst I have ever seen her."

"Is she doing better now?"

"Yeah, she's going wedding dress shopping after she finishes up at her office."

"Sounds like a positive sign."

"Did I hear wedding dress?"

It was Prentiss.

"Did she find one yet?"

"No she's looking for the first time this evening."

"Let me know if she finds anything. If not, we will have to abduct her for some serious wedding shopping soon."

"I'll tell her. You guys are coming to the housewarming, right?"

Morgan and Prentiss both nod.

* * *

That night Spencer came home to amazing aromas and music. He would never stop marveling at the many dimensions of this woman he loved so very much.

"Honey, I'm home."

Maggie turned around with a huge smile.

"Well, hello Ward, I'll just call Wally and the Beaver for dinner. Honestly, when did you get so 1950's suburban sitcom?"

"When I walked into my house to find my fiancée wearing an apron, cooking and singing. It was like walking into an episode of the Donna Reed Show."

"Or the Maggie Reid Show?"

Spencer laughed.

"Did you have any luck finding a dress?"

"No, I think I may be too picky but then again, I only plan on getting married once so maybe I should be picky."

"Well, Emily said that she, J.J. and Garcia want to kidnap you sometime to do some wedding shopping."

"That sounds fun."

"Did you get a lot accomplished at the office?"

"I think I am actually ready for classes to start; from the teaching standpoint anyway. I am still nervous about meeting all of my colleagues."

"I keep telling you that you will be just fine and everyone will love you."

"I wish I could be a sure as you."


	14. Chapter 14

"I will never be safe/I will never be sane/I will always be weird inside/I will always be lame."-Everclear 'Father of Mine'

* * *

"Maggie, would you slow down? Please you look fine. You are prepared."

"Oh, my knight, I am just too nervous."

"Do you want me to tell you why? Will that help or hurt the situation for you?"

"Enlighten me oh profiler extraordinaire."

"We derive our feelings of self worth from our childhood. You know you are smart because the only positive reinforcement you got as a kid was from teachers who told you how smart you were. But you never felt worthy of love because your parents did not offer you the warmth and affection you needed. You still feel like no one can love you because the people who were supposed to love you for your existence alone did not. You think you are ugly or stupid because you are looking for a reason that they would reject you but really there was no reason. Their love should have been unconditional and that would mean that nothing could be done by you to thwart it. This is their deficiency but because you felt the rejection as a child, you can't shake the emotional baggage of that child even though you know everything I am telling you already, intellectually at least."

"God, you're good."

Spencer just smiled and then continued.

"What I wish you could see is the family that you have around you. And I don't just mean me. I mean the rest of the team as well. And my parents, they have already fallen in love with you and they haven't even met you in person yet. And it's not just that I love you, either; my mother looks forward to your letters as much as to mine. She loves your wit and passion for literature. My father loves your spirit and your joy. You make people fall in love with you. And you will here too. So relax and just go in and be you. That's who they have wanted to hire for all of this time. They wouldn't have wanted you if you weren't perfect for this."

"What did I do to deserve you? You always make me feel better."

"You interrupted my reading, remember? And then you stood there looking like an angel and called me names."

"I did not call you names!"

"Really? Does 'Mr. Bookworm' ring a bell?"

"That wasn't a name. It was a term of endearment. Besides, I didn't know your name at the time. I had to call you something and you didn't talk for a while."

"I was stunned by your beauty."

Maggie giggled and then looked at the clock and let loose a string of obscenities.

"I've got to go, my love. Thank you for making me feel better."

"Have a good day at school."

Maggie kissed him and headed toward the door stopping only when Spencer called to her. She turned questioningly.

"You forgot this."

He tossed her an apple and she laughed out loud.

* * *

This time it was Maggie who came home to dinner on the table and music streaming out of the windows.

"Spencer? Are you here? And are you feeling alright?"

He appeared at the kitchen door wearing an apron over his work attire.

"Well if it isn't my favorite poetry professor, welcome home. How was school?"

"Wonderful and what makes me your favorite?"

"The fact that you are the only poetry professor that I get to have sex with."

"I see I will have to keep an eye on you at department parties. So what do I smell?"

"That would be lasagna, Rossi's mother's recipe. It's not that hard but I do need to get it out of the oven."

Evening found them on the porch swing cuddled and lazily rocking. Maggie gave a contented sigh and Spencer hugged her closer.

* * *

Later that night Spencer composed a letter. He knew that it was unlikely to change a thing and he truly hoped that he'd not be making things worse for her but he couldn't hold off anymore. Watching this beautiful, talented, smart, funny and kind woman tie herself in knots trying to please people who would love her anyway because of the people who wouldn't ever was just too much for him to bear without speaking up.

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. James,_

_We've not had the chance to meet yet. Nor have we spoken on the phone. My name is Dr. Spencer Reid and I am the man who is engaged to your lovely daughter. As Maggie may have told you, I am not a medical doctor. I hold doctorate degrees in Engineering, Chemistry and Mathematics as well as several undergraduate degrees. I currently work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI as a criminal profiler. Enough about me, I wish to address an issue that has disturbed me for some time now. Your daughter is a respected member of the educational community and has recently been made a department head at Georgetown University. She regularly has the highest enrollment in her departments even though she is known to be one of the toughest teachers and expects the most from her students. She is brilliant and beautiful. I am proud to be anywhere near this woman and I do not understand why you feel none of these things for her. _

_As I know that you also were informed, we were to be the parents of a daughter. Sadly that was not to be. I never even met my little girl and I cannot fathom anything that she could do that would negate the love I feel for her and yet your baby girl never had that from you at all and I can't figure out what she did that was so bad. I wish to ask only one favor of you. Please stop playing with her emotions. If you wish to be parents and be part of her life and potentially the lives of your grandchildren as there will be grandchildren someday, then act like it. All the time, not just when it suits you or is easy. If this is nothing you have an interest in then just stay away. She does not need this heartbreak anymore. I will always be here for her to pick up the pieces you leave behind when you hurl your contempt in her direction but I'd rather you just let her heal and find some happiness. She deserves it._

_Respectfully,_

_Supervisory Special Agent Spencer Reid, PhD_

Spencer wasn't sure how this would be received but he printed the letter out on FBI letterhead and addressed it to mail the next day from work. He wanted to make sure it had a Quantico postmark on it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, had a rough day at work yesterday and took it out on my keyboard. Writing is so soothing to me and made me feel so much better. Had a few chapters of drama so I am heading toward some fluffy fun. Next chapter will be the housewarming which should be fun. as always, let me know what you think.-J**

"I need to be redeemed to the one I've sinned against because he's all I ever knew of love."-Fiona Apple 'Criminal'

* * *

The team had just wrapped a case and returned to Virginia. It was dark but not terribly late when Spencer pulled in the driveway. The house was dark. He knew Maggie didn't have a meeting that evening and her classes for the day had finished many hours before. He strained his eyes hoping to see her tell tale shape on the porch swing waiting for him. She wasn't there. The porch was empty.

He walked in the door to a rolling pin sailing past his head. He dropped to the floor purely out of self preservation and was pelted by pots and pans and whatever else she could lay hands on. He hoped she wasn't close to the knives.

"What the fucking hell did you do?"

"Maggie I don't understand. What's the matter?"

Another rolling pin flew and clipped his shoulder. Who has two rolling pins? Is that normal?

"What's the matter?"

A ladle came flying and hit him in the mouth.

"What's the matter? The matter is that I just spent an hour on the phone with my parents yelling at me."

A metal mixing bowl hit next to him. She was crying and her aim and strength were starting to deteriorate as a result.

"Let me get this quote right. 'We do not appreciate being threatened by your little federal agent boyfriend.' Do you want to explain yourself?"

"I do but first I'd like you to stop throwing things at me. Can we go on the porch?"

He looked up and Maggie was holding herself up with the door frame. She was crying and really had been for a while and she was exhausted. He was a little scared to do so but he went to her and put an arm around her to help her to the porch.

"Just because I let you put an arm around me doesn't mean I like you."

"I know."

Once on the porch, Spencer tried to explain his anger at them for the amount of hurt they had caused her in the past and still caused with their actions. He recited the letter to her so she would know that there was no threat, at least no overt threat, just what might be implied from the use of FBI letterhead and his full title in the signature.

"Maggie, I am so sorry. I just wanted them to stop this sick game they play with you where they seem to care and then bail on you every time. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore and I guess that backfired because here you are hurting. I really messed up, didn't I?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the letter? We're supposed to be so fucking close, Spencer. I could have been prepared instead of sounding like an idiot because I really didn't know what they were talking about. Not that they believed me but I don't really value their opinion."

"Sadly you do more than you want to. That's why I just wanted them to leave you alone. Maybe then you could truly move forward."

"Oh Spencer, I'm sorry I threw stuff at you. I've got quite a mess to clean up, I'll get to it."

She got up as if to go back inside but her wrist was held.

"Get it later. Or tomorrow. I'll help you tomorrow. Right now I really just want you here with me."

"Are you okay? I mean, did I hurt you? I really didn't notice if anything hit you."

He checked his throbbing lip and found that there was no blood. She must not have gotten that much force behind that ladle or maybe it was that ladles aren't the most aerodynamic of items.

"No blood, no foul; I'll be alright."

"I'm so sorry. Here you come back from a case and I don't even let you process and get over it before I bombard you with both barrels of Maggie's special brand of crazy. I don't know why you put up with me."

"Because I love you and you put up with me. We're both prone to hauling out the crazy. Are you okay now?"

"I am now. How was the case?"

"Not as bad as most and there was a good outcome. We were able to get the unsub before anymore damage occurred and there was no loss of life. It was really as close to a win as we get on this job."

"Then we should celebrate. We don't have any champagne but we have ice cream and chocolate sauce."

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

The next morning found Maggie hanging strings of lights in the back yard and humming to herself. Spencer came out with his coffee to join her.

"Getting ready for the party tonight? Is there anything I can do to help?"

She turned to him and frowned. His lip had swollen a bit. It wasn't bad and no one else would notice but she did and it hurt her to know she had done that to her sweet prince.

"Maggie, are you alright?"

Tears began to fall.

"No. I'm not alright. Have you looked at your lip? I'm sorry."

"I haven't but I know it has swelled a little. I figure we're even now. I have hurt you much worse than this."

"Keeping score isn't going to be a good thing for our relationship."

"I'm not keeping score. I just feel like we can have a clean slate now."

"Not if I keep freaking out on you."

"I understand how hard this is for you. Now, is there anything I can do to help?"

"The flowers need to be picked up and the good guest towels need to be put in the bathrooms. I'm done here so I am going to start on dinner. Oh, and don't forget to pick your father up at the airport. I can't believe he's flying in for the housewarming."

"He's kind of a workaholic and he had a lot of vacation time built up. He wants to meet you face to face."

"Are you alright, my love? I know that a relationship with your dad is a new thing for you and maybe a little scary."

"I'm nervous but excited at the same time. I am still angry for him leaving and how he did it but I am really glad that we are able to move forward."

"I'm glad too."


	16. Chapter 16

**Never fear, my darlings (this means you, Tina!) I will get revenge on Maggie's parents. "It is a moral imperative!" Bonus points to anyone who can tell me what movie that is a quote from! But first I felt the need to have a little fun and just a nice evening for our lovebirds.-J**

"All I have is all I need/And it all comes down/To you and me/How far away this world becomes/In the harbor of each other's arms."-Beth Neilson Chapman 'All I Have'

* * *

It was still an hour before the party would start and Maggie was surprised and pleased to find that she had everything done. The cats were sequestered to the library, decorations were in place, the food was prepared and waiting and she was dressed with her hair and make-up flawlessly done. She heard a car in the drive and her heart jumped. That would be Spencer with his father. She went out on the porch to greet them when they came up the driveway.

Maggie smiled brightly at the two men as they climbed the porch steps.

"Maggie, this is my father, William Reid."

Spencer's dad reached out a hand.

"Call me Will."

Maggie ignored the outstretched hand and wrapped her arms around him.

"Dad, this is Dr. Margaret James, Maggie."

Spencer's dad was momentarily taken aback but quickly recovered and hugged his future daughter-in-law in return.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Will. Please come in. Welcome to our home. Spencer would you show your father the guest room so that he can get settled in and rest a bit from his trip? Oh, and could you move Barrett and Browning to the laundry room? I forgot that we would be showing people the place and that the library wasn't the best spot for them."

"Of course, Maggie. I'm sure Dad will want to meet them anyway. He's a cat person."

"That is splendid. I think we're going to get along famously."

* * *

While Spencer and his father went upstairs to settle William into his room, Maggie busied herself straightening the already uncharacteristically neat home and humming.

She turned when she heard footsteps descending the stairs.

"Are you all settled, then?"

"Yes, this is a wonderful house you have here and you've truly made it a home. I do wonder what you've done with my son though. Where's the uptight worrier I am used to?"

"Oh we have pods in the basement."

She laughed breezily.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Perhaps later. I'd really just love to talk to you a bit."

The three sat for a while in the living room until the rest of the guests started arriving. There weren't many. The team was there and a few of Maggie's colleagues from school, the few she had a chance to befriend in such a short amount of time. But for being a relatively small gathering, there was much laughter and good conversation and a large amount of love. Maggie felt that the housewarming was very warm indeed.

Prentiss approached Maggie with Garcia.

"So, no wedding dress yet?"

"No luck finding what I was looking for, I think I am way too picky."

Garcia laughed.

"Nonsense! You are the bride and you shall have whatever you are dreaming of. We are taking you next weekend and we are going shopping and we shall not quit until you are the happiest bride-to-be that ever there was."

Maggie caught sight of Spencer across the room and said, "I already am."

Garcia followed Maggie's gaze and groaned.

"You know I love all things happy and romantic but you are giving even me a sugar over dose."

Later in the party, Spencer caught Garcia by the arm and whispered in her ear.

"It is time to unleash Hurricane Garcia."

She locked a steely gaze on his hazel eyes.

"Roger that, Junior G-Man."

* * *

After the guests had left and it was just Maggie, Spencer and William, Maggie put away the leftover food and then sighed loudly.

"Am I a terrible person for wanting to leave this mess for the morning?"

"No sweetheart, perhaps the clutter fairies will come."

William raised an eyebrow and Spencer turned to his father to explain.

"Clutter fairies come in the nighttime to clean your messes. They are very shy and so I have never seen one and they've never visited our house but I suppose one could someday."

Maggie laughed.

"I don't think your father knows this version of his son."

"Oh, it's okay, Dad. This is Spencer 2.0. I am very much improved due to modifications this woman has made."

"That is what a good woman does for a man."

William laughed but then looked uncomfortable before broaching the next subject.

"Maggie, Spencer told me about your parents. He said they aren't going to be coming to the wedding."

"No, they won't be. They choose to have little to do with me. As you have seen tonight, though, I have a wonderful family. Our wedding will be filled with love."

"I know it will. I cannot understand anyone not feeling for their child. I made some huge mistakes but what I felt for Spencer never wavered. I want you to know that I could not be prouder of any other woman being my daughter-in-law. If you are comfortable with it at any time, I would be honored if you would call me 'Dad'."

Tears welled in Maggie's eyes and she shot out of her chair to hug William.

"Oh, Now I know where you got your big heart from, Spencer!"

She kissed William Reid on the cheek and he blushed.

"And that's where you got that cute sheepish blush from!"

"Spencer, where did you find this woman again?"

"She found me, Dad. I just, for once paid attention."

"Well, I am tired. It's been a long day. I'll leave you gentlemen to your conversations."

Maggie gave William another small hug and then gave Spencer a deep, passionate kiss that left him blushing with the realization that his father was watching.

"Good night, Sweet Prince."

With that the men were left alone. It was awkward for a moment as they still sometimes struggled to find words when they were together. At last, William spoke.

"Was I out of line to tell her that?"

"No, you made her very happy and anything that makes her happy is well within the lines."

"I'm glad. I'm quite fond of her, you know. She's an amazing woman and I meant what I said about being proud of her. And I'm proud of you. You've grown into an incredible man. Without any help from me, I might add."

Spencer wasn't sure how to respond. He knew the sentiments were genuine and that is what made him feel uncomfortable. William continued.

"I can't believe that my son is getting married. I guess it seems so soon because of all of the years I missed. And don't think I don't know that is my fault."

"Dad, I'm not angry anymore. I wish we could get those years back but we can't and lamenting that won't help at all. We have now and our future. You will be there to see me married and you will get to know your grandchildren. We may not have the past but we have the future."

"That sounds like Maggie talking."

"I listen to her because she makes a lot of sense."

"So what can you tell me about my granddaughter? I didn't want to mention it while Maggie was awake. She seemed so happy with the party; I didn't want to bring up the sad thing."

"Well, I could have lost Maggie which scared me half to death. She almost bled out. We don't know anymore about the baby than the fact that she was a girl. We named her Sonnet. We named her more for ourselves than for anything else. It helped us process our grief. But she made me realize how precious Maggie is to me and how much I did want to be a father and how hurt you must have felt all of those years that you thought you couldn't contact me. It's a different perspective to not be the kid."

"I'm very sorry for your loss. But your words have made me a very proud and happy man, Spencer."


	17. Chapter 17

"I want to heal/I want to feel/What I thought was never real/I want to let go of the pain I felt so long/I want to heal/I want to feel/Like I'm close to something real/I want to find something I wanted all along/Somewhere I belong"-Linkin Park 'Somewhere I Belong'

"Come on Maggie, keep your spirits up. We will find a dress today."

Garcia was trying to keep poor Maggie from getting discouraged.

"Oh, Penelope, face it, what I want doesn't exist. Well, it doesn't exist anymore. I'm sure it existed a hundred years ago but they just don't make 'em like they used to apparently."

"Idea! We need to quit looking in bridal shops and start looking vintage. I have no idea why we didn't think of this before."

Prentiss piped up.

"And we call ourselves profilers."

Garcia's phone vibrated and she pulled out her laptop.

"Hold the thought dearies; I will be right back with you."

J.J. turned to Prentiss and Maggie.

"She's been hitting that laptop pretty hard today. What is she up to anyway?"

Prentiss shrugged.

"She's very intent on whatever it is."

Garcia returned to her cohorts slightly out of breath.

"What are you up to, P.G.?"

Garcia looked nervously at Prentiss.

"I just needed to check something on my computer. You don't need to know every detail of my life. Now I did check for some local vintage shops in the area and found three. Are you ladies going to keep interrogating me or are we going to find our friend here a wedding dress?"

It was time to stop bugging Garcia and do what they had set out to do hours before. They went where Garcia told them to and found that she did indeed know what she was talking about. This place was magnificent. Maggie was in awe of everything there. Quickly the girls sent Maggie to the fitting room with a bundle of dresses. There was a dress that looked straight out of "Gone with the Wind." It was lovely but not right.

"Maybe I should consider this one. It will fit with the historic wedding site."

"No," Garcia spoke up, "It is not what you envisioned and you will not settle while we are around."

Begrudgingly Maggie went back into the fitting room and no fewer than five dresses later emerged in a white silk and lace gown with a boned bodice and back lacing. The neckline was open but more than tasteful with tiny capped sleeves. The skirt was tiered and bustled heavily in the back. There was an audible gasp from the three ladies as Maggie stepped out from behind the curtain. She positively glowed and it was obvious that this was the perfect gown for her.

J.J. was the first to speak.

"Maggie you look lovely."

Prentiss concurred.

"Reid is going to fall over when he sees you in that."

Garcia began gushing.

"You look like a princess. I think you have found the centerpiece of the whole wedding with this one."

For her part, Maggie was just beaming and it was true, she did look beautiful. The dress was paid for and Maggie figured that she would be able to keep it hidden at the house. It wasn't likely that Spencer would go snooping anyway. If she walked down the aisle in jeans, he would still think her gorgeous and if they got married by Elvis back in his hometown, he would be just as content. The wedding plans were for her and she knew it. She tried to engage him and there were some things that he would offer an opinion on but she also knew that little boys didn't grow up fantasizing about weddings like girls did and her dress was something he could be content to wait for. All the way back to the car, she was smiling at what a wonderful man she had found and how perfect her life was turning out.

"What happy land are you inhabiting right now?"

Maggie was pulled from her thoughts by J.J.'s question.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how I have truly never felt this complete or happy before."

"Spence is a pretty great guy, isn't he?"

"He sure is but that's not all of it. Being here with you girls, it's like having friends, sisters even."

"It's not like having friends, Maggie. It is having friends. We love you. At first that was because you made Spence so happy. But now we all know you and love you for you. We aren't out shopping with you because of obligation or just because we love weddings, which we do—it's because we love you and we want you to have every happiness. My sister is gone and Prentiss doesn't have siblings. Garcia has a passel of brothers. You are very much like a sister to all of us, much like Spence is like a brother."

"Thanks J.J., I'm still getting used to the love. I've always wanted it but I am far from accustomed to it. Hey, where's Penelope?"

"I think she went off with her laptop again. I wish I knew what she was up to."

As if on cue, the technical analyst appeared clutching her computer to her chest.

While all of the women wondered what Garcia was up to, none pressed her on it on the ride home. Instead the focus went to other wedding arrangements. They talked flowers and invitations and menus. Once at Spencer and Maggie's house, the other women hugged Maggie and she went inside carrying the blue garment bag. Spencer looked up and smiled at seeing the bag in her hands and the smile on her face.

"My maiden returns victorious, I see."

"I have captured the elusive wedding gown of glory and I am off to hide it."

"You could hang it in the closet. I wouldn't look at it."

"I know but it's supposed to be bad luck for you to see it before the wedding and I don't want you to accidentally see it."

"I don't believe in luck and if I did, I don't see where we need it. We are in love and committed to working hard through anything that comes up."

"Well, I do believe in luck and I would rather have it on our side so I am going to hide the dress."

Once she returned from stashing the dress upstairs she turned to Spencer.

"Sweetie, I'm worried about Penelope. She kept running off with her laptop and iPhone and she was acting odd."

"She always acts odd and that computer is like a security blanket for her."

"This seemed even more odd than usual. Is she alright? When we asked her what was going on, she got really defensive."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow and ask if everything is okay. She usually will open up to me."

"Thank you. I finally have friends; I need them to stay okay."


	18. Chapter 18

"When I was born, they looked at me and said, what a good boy, what a smart boy, what a strong boy/When you were born they looked at you and said, what a good girl, what a smart girl, what a pretty girl."-Barenaked Ladies 'What a Good Boy'

* * *

The next morning Spencer quietly slipped into Garcia's little corner of the world. He sat a cup of coffee beside her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Good Morning, Boy Wonder."

"Maggie wanted me to check on you. She was concerned about the time you were spending with your laptop during the shopping trip."

"Well, you know what I was doing."

"Not exactly but in general, yes I do know. I couldn't tell her though, not yet. How is it coming?"

"Hurricane Penelope is easily a category 4 storm. They are getting audited; their utilities are being randomly shut off for non-payment as 'computer glitches' seem to keep affecting only their accounts. I have been shifting money between their accounts and putting holds on credit cards. I even had one card reported stolen. I'll bet that was an uncomfortable scene. They are chasing their tails and, worst of all in their eyes, looking bad to their friends. I think we are ready for stage two."

Spencer nodded and Garcia's computer dialed the number. A harried sounding woman's voice came over the speaker. Spencer smiled at her obvious lack of composure.

"Mrs. James, this is Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Do I call you Agent or Doctor?"

"I couldn't care less and I have my suspicions as to the kinds of things you would call me out of earshot anyway. I tried to be cordial with my letter and you chose to see it as a threat. What is worse, you blamed your daughter. It is very clear to me that you have a borderline personality disorder. You see nothing in the world but yourself and how things affect you. You are not capable of empathy or love."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Ma'am, studying human behavior is what I do. I figure people out for a living and I am very good at my job. Now I will very kindly suggest that you leave Maggie alone. Let her enjoy the company of people who love her."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, I hear you've gotten quite absent-minded in dealing with your finances lately. Perhaps you should focus more on that than on torturing your child or it could become a larger problem."

"You have been doing this?"

"No, I haven't."

It wasn't technically a lie; Garcia had been doing it all.

"But I can make things even worse if you would like. And to inform you, that is what a threat sounds like."

At that he nodded to Garcia to cut the line interrupting Maggie's mother as she was about to say something that might have been, "You bastard."

"I really hope that works and doesn't backfire."

"I'll monitor traffic to your home phone as well as Maggie's cell and office phones. If they try to contact her, I'll let you know. At least we can keep you out of danger of flying rolling pins."

"Thanks Garcia."

"No need to thank me, kiddo. Around here we take care of our own."

* * *

That night, after talking to Garcia and confirming that Maggie's parents had not called her, Spencer was in a glorious mood. He walked into a house filled with the smell of, well he was pretty sure it was pot roast, and set his bag down smiling and humming. What was it he was humming? Oh right, it was called 'The Surry with the Fringe on Top' it was from Oklahoma. Maggie appeared in the doorway of the kitchen with a wide smile on her face.

"What's got you in such a good mood, my prince?"

"I'll tell you later. Suffice to say that I have had a very good day."

"Well it's a rarity for you to have this mood after work but I will take it."

"How was your day, Maggie?"

"Like silk, everything went smoothly. Perfect classes and my students who visited during office hours didn't have any problems I couldn't help them with. I guess I had a very good day too. So, is Penelope alright?"

"Perfectly alright, it's part of what I have to tell you later."

"Do you think the other girls will be upset if I ask Penelope to be my maid of honor?"

"I know they wouldn't and I am reasonably certain Garcia will jump at the chance."

"Is it strange that I don't have any good friends of my own—or didn't before I met you and your friends?"

"I don't think so. I'm just glad that you have found people you feel at ease with."

The two sat down to eat and Spencer was right, it was pot roast. He had never really known what a crock pot was for until he met Maggie. They began to eat in silence and then Spencer spoke.

"Dinner is amazing as usual, Maggie."

She beamed and then caught sight of his face and frowned.

"You're buttering me up to tell me something that might upset me."

"You know me too well. It's about why I was so happy today and what Garcia was doing with her computer."

"So tell me."

"Well, after you got that letter from your parents saying they wouldn't be coming to the wedding _I_ was furious. I showed it to Garcia and told her how hurt you were and she was every bit as angry as was. She already had a plan to do something but I wanted to try to be nice first and I wrote the letter. After that backfired and I ended up dodging the contents of our kitchen, I told her she could unleash Hurricane Penelope. I won't go into detail because this was not strictly legal. Our girl has her ways of getting things done. Anyway, I spoke to your mother today and I think that since we haven't heard anything else from your parents today that they got the message. I'm sorry I resorted to such measures but I wanted them to know what it was like to never be able to breathe easy."

"That's very vengeful of you. I didn't know your brain ever worked that way."

"It doesn't normally but when people hurt my family all bets are off."

"We are a family, aren't we? I mean we aren't just like a family or almost family, we are a family. We are getting married and we'll have children. I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"No, silly girl, you aren't. This is real."


	19. Chapter 19

"I won't be happy 'til I see you alone again/'Til I'm home again and feeling fine."-Carole King 'Home Again'

* * *

Spencer returned home from a rough case to hear Michael Jackson's Thriller wafting out of the windows of his house. Well, not one of the verses but the part with Vincent Price sounding creepy. He looked around to see that there were fake tombstones in the front yard and cobwebs hanging all over the porch. Walking in, he was greeted by an autumn wonderland. There were pumpkins and witches and ghosts all over the place and soon Maggie appeared with an apron over her clothes and a witch hat on her head. She held a caramel apple out to him with a smile.

"Welcome home, darling."

He took the apple and looked from it to her and then to the decorations.

"Maggie, what have you done?"

"You don't like it?"

She looked suddenly sad.

"I didn't mean it like that at all. I love Halloween, I just didn't expect this."

"I love holidays. Wait until you see this place at Christmas. I thought this might be a nice and festive surprise for you to come home to."

"I just never expected it. It's like a real home."

"Not like, it is a real home, silly! And I have pumpkin shaped cookies all decorated for you to take to the gang at work. They need some fun."

"Yeah this was a tough case. We have a lot of ugly images to get over. I know this will help."

She smiled uncertainly.

"You aren't just trying to placate me, are you?"

"No, I couldn't lie to you that effectively. I was just surprised. It just reminded me of the normal families with normal moms that baked and were room mothers."

"I know, who would have thought I had it in me?"

"I have learned to never be completely shocked at the qualities you possess that your childhood shouldn't have prepared you for."

"And yet here you are acting like a stranger in your home. Does it make you feel uncomfortable that I did all of this?"

"I was taken aback is all. Actually I really like what you've done with the place."

This rang true to Maggie and she smiled. And Spencer bit into the apple.

"My God, Maggie, this is amazing! Did you make this caramel yourself?"

"Well, duh!"

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Oh sweetie, don't put yourself down. I am a fundamentally scarred rape survivor who hopelessly compensates for my less than glamorous bouts of anxiety and depression with cookies and decorations and show tunes. No one truly deserves that."

"I think you're a perfect fit for a nerdy, socially inept, serial killer studying potential schizophrenic with a mentally ill mother and an, until recently, absentee dad."

Maggie giggled and that was enough to put the horrible images of the case from his mind. He wondered if she knew that she had that power. She needed to.

"Maggie, do you know that your laugh has the power to drive away every bad image and every scary thought from my mind?"

"I didn't."

"Well it does. It's part of the reason I need to marry you. I need to always have you in my life to drive the demons away."

"Well, I will happily be your demon vanquisher for as long as you'll have me."

"That would be forever."

"That's a mighty long time…I don't think I have any other plans though. I'll check my planner and let you know."

Spencer laughed at her and was interrupted by a purring presence at his ankle. Maggie looked down and giggled.

"You missed Daddy while he was away, didn't you?"

Daddy? She hadn't ever referred to him as that before. It sounded…good. He bent over to pick up Barrett.

"Well, Daddy's home now Barrett. Did you take good care of Mommy while I was away?"

Maggie beamed. She actually was aware that she had never used that word before and it was high time she did. It was necessary to the next thing she had to show him. She took him by the hand and led him to the fireplace.

"I know with all of the Halloween stuff you might have missed this before but surely now that you're standing here in front of it, you can't miss it."

Looking over the mantle, Spencer saw what looked like a tapestry of sorts.

"You made this, didn't you?"

"Yes, it's cross stitch. I've been stitching since I was young. It took me a while to finish this mostly because I wanted it to be a surprise so I couldn't work on it while you were around."

Spencer looked closer and saw the image was an angel with stars on her wings. Underneath it said "Sonnet Diana James Reid" and under that "To love another person is to see the face of God"-Victor Hugo.

"Maggie, I don't even know where to begin. It's the most beautiful thing I can think of."

He was crying and he put an arm around her and hugged her tightly planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I made you cry. Please tell me you aren't sad."

"It's not that you made me sad. Thinking about her sometimes makes me sad but this is so beautiful I think it will make me happy now to think about her. Why the quote from Les Miserables?"

"I have always loved it and since I have known you, I know how true it really is and then I felt it even more strongly once we found out about our Sonnet."

"It feels like we finally brought our baby home. Does that sound strange coming from me?"

"If it had come from your head then it would but I know that came from right here."

She patted his chest.

"Hearing you connect with your feelings is too beautiful to ever sound strange."

"So you have been talking about children…how were you planning on going about that?"

"Why my darling genius, do you not know how babies are made?"

"I know how Sonnet was made but I know that method isn't going to work for us anymore."

"I think I will leave that to the medical doctors when the time comes but in the meantime, we can give the old fashioned method a spin."

"I like the way your mind works, lady."


	20. Chapter 20

**Just me...not the most earthshattering chapter but it moves toward what is to come. As always, let me know what you think.-J**

"Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all. United we stand, divided we fall."-Pink Floyd 'Hey You'

* * *

"Maggie, there's nothing I can do about this. We have a case."

Spencer sounded exasperated as he spoke into his phone while grabbing his bag and following his team out.

"I know you have to go, Spencer. I just have a bad feeling and I want you to promise me you'll be extra careful."

"I always am, Maggie."

"No, you're not. Let me talk to Morgan."

Spencer reluctantly pulled the phone away from his ear and handed it toward his friend.

"She wants to talk to you."

Morgan looked confused but took the phone anyway.

"Hey Maggie, what's up?"

"Spencer thinks I'm silly but I just have a really bad feeling. You promise me that you won't let him out of your sight."

"I'll take care of him, Maggie. Don't you worry."

"Thanks. And Derek?"

"Yeah, Maggie?"

"You stay safe too."

"I surely will."

He handed Reid's phone back to him.

"You still there, Maggie?"

"You know I am my prince."

"Do you feel better?"

"I still have an uneasy feeling but I guess it will be okay. I will miss you!"

"I know. I'll miss you too. Tell B & B that Daddy will be back soon and they had better take care of Mama."

"I will. You all take care of each other too. I couldn't stand to lose any of my family now that I finally have one."

"I know, honey, and we will."

"I love you so much."

Spencer looked uncomfortable but he had to say it even though he was still within earshot of Morgan.

"I love you too."

He snapped his phone shut and braced himself for the teasing about having told his girlfriend he loves her.

"Did you just tell her to tell the cats that 'Daddy' was going to be gone?"

Okay, that wasn't the teasing that he was expecting.

"Um, yeah, I guess."

The team snickered at him as they headed out of the building to head for the airstrip.

* * *

After hanging up the phone, Maggie turned to the house. She could not shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. She couldn't specifically identify what she thought would happen, she just had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. So she did what she always did when things weren't all smiles and laughter in her life. She put on some show tunes and set to decorating the house. Halloween had been a few days ago so it was time to take down the witches and ghosts and start putting out Thanksgiving décor. Soon she was singing along with gusto and the house was turning into what one envisioned at the end of the trek over the river and through the woods.

She looked around and felt somewhat better. The feeling of foreboding was not completely gone but she was able to relax enough to get some work done and once her lessons were planned for the week and papers were graded, she felt at least like she had accomplished something. She was still fidgety so she decided to take a walk.

And this is how she spent the next few days. There was work and there was baking and there were walks and then there were the phone calls every night that let her know that her love was still okay. Then the call she had been waiting for came. The call from Spencer telling her they were on their way home. His voice sounded strange though and she wasn't sure what it was but she was nervous until she heard his car pull into the driveway. She had been sitting on the porch swing waiting for him. But she was surprised to find that he wasn't alone when he walked to the house. Walking with him was Morgan.

Maggie quickly replaced her shock with a smile.

"Hey, Derek, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ask your gut. You were the one who had a bad feeling about this case."

"Oh, my God, what happened? Are you both okay?"

She ran to Spencer grabbing his shoulders and looking him over.

"I'm fine Maggie. It's Mario Andretti over there you need to check out."

Maggie turned and went quickly to Morgan and grabbed his face.

"What did you do to yourself?"

She had just noticed the small bandage on his forehead.

"Nothing, Pretty Boy there is just getting weird over nothing."

"That's it, both of you, get in the house and tell me what the fuck happened."

Morgan raised an eyebrow at Spencer who leaned and whispered to the elder agent.

"She can out cuss any man I know."

Morgan smiled a smile that said he liked this woman plenty and he was impressed that Reid had found her.

Once inside, both men sat down and soon found themselves with cups of tea and a plate of cookies in front of them.

"Now tell me what happened."

"Speed Racer there thought that a Bureau SUV was as maneuverable as a sports car and tried taking a rather sharp turn at a dangerously high rate of speed."

"Derek, what happened?"

"It's alright, Maggie."

"He flipped the vehicle Maggie. He has a couple of cracked ribs and a concussion so I didn't want him going home, I wanted him to be where someone could keep an eye on him. I should have called."

"I would have liked a heads up so that I could have better prepared the guest room but I'm glad you brought him here."

"I don't want to be any trouble, guys."

"Nonsense, you are family, Derek. You are not trouble. Was anyone else in the SUV with you?"

Morgan shook his head.

"Well, thank goodness no one else was hurt and you weren't hurt any worse than you were."

Once Morgan was settled into the guest room, Maggie and Spencer went to bed. Once curled up together under the covers, Maggie kissed Spencer's neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too and I am sorry about bringing Morgan without telling you. I didn't finish convincing him to come here until we were getting off the plane."

"Strop apologizing. I wouldn't have had you let him go home in his condition. Our wedding would be pretty lopsided without your best man."

He kissed her deeply.

"You are the best, Maggie."

She giggled.

"I know."


	21. Chapter 21

**I decided we needed some more drama and since I am writing this puppy, my decisions count.-J**

"If you want to be happy for the rest of your life/Never make a pretty woman your wife."-Jimmy Soul 'If You Want to Be Happy.'

* * *

Maggie woke with a start and looked at the clock. She knew it was nowhere near time to get up, it was way too dark. Ugh, it was only 3. Maggie felt the warm body in her arms and felt grateful that he was home safely once more. But, she realized, she still had that uneasy feeling that something bad was about to happen. How could that be? The case was over and the team was home, mostly safely. Morgan would be okay. He did have a concussion. Those could be more serious that people know. She carefully got out of bed and wrapped her robe around herself before padding quietly down the hall to the guest room. She turned the knob and opened the door slowly and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard his steady breathing. She closed the door and went back to her own room and once again curled around Spencer. Everyone was okay so why did she still feel like there was some dark shadow following them? She tried to put it out of her mind and snuggled tighter into Spencer's chest and finally was able to get back to sleep.

* * *

When morning actually came, the men woke and went downstairs to very welcome smells.

"Reid, do you wake up to this every day?"

Spencer shook his head.

"Not every day, but today her first class is later so she cooks. Besides, you're here."

"I'm here?"

"Yeah, she loves having guests and she makes sure they're well fed."

The men enter the kitchen to find Maggie humming and pushing sausage around a skillet. She doesn't look up.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Did everyone sleep well?"

Spencer wound his arms around her.

"Yes my love."

"Derek, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better, Maggie, thank you."

"Well, eat up, I didn't make all this to just take a picture of it."

She didn't have to tell the men twice as they sat down and immediately started dishing food onto their plates.

* * *

Later Maggie sat in her office at work trying to focus on the papers in front of her. She still couldn't shake that uneasy feeling that had plagued her for days. And now that her sweet prince was home safely she was even more preoccupied with trying to figure out its cause. When the men came home the night before, she was so grateful that she let herself ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach and let herself believe that the feeling was just about what happened to Derek. She was brought from her thoughts by her ringing phone on her desk.

"Dr. James."

There was nothing for a second or more and then an audible click. She frowned. She had been getting a lot of that lately. She wondered if her office phone was similar to someone else's number and if that made for more wrong numbers. She shrugged and went back to staring at her paperwork. She sighed and decided to just go home. This wasn't her official office hours for students and maybe she could actually get work done at home.

* * *

At the BAU, Spencer knocked on Morgan's office door. Morgan looked up and smiled.

"Come on in, Reid. What's up?"

"I'm checking up on you."

Reid knew better than to try to deceive his fellow profilers and Morgan chuckled at the younger agent's honesty.

"I'm fine, Reid."

"Are you sure? How's your head?"

"It's not hurting at all."

"You know I have to be able to tell Maggie that I asked."

"I know. And even though I put up a fight yesterday, I appreciate that you brought me home with you."

Spencer smiled and then went back to his desk. He had never felt like such an equal with his peers. He dialed Maggie's number.

"Spencer?"

She was nearly whispering and something sounded not right with her.

"Maggie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are things there? You don't have another case do you?"

"No, no case, things are fine. I was just calling to let you know Morgan is fine and he's going back to his own home tonight so it's just us at home."

"Oh, okay, that's good that he's feeling better."

Her voice sounded so distant.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't sound like yourself."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired I guess. I think I'll take a nap before you get home."

"I love you, Maggie."

"Love you too."

Spencer hung up and couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with her.

* * *

Walking into his house that night, things were quiet and dark. She must still be sleeping, apparently she was very tired. He climbed the stairs and peeked in at Maggie. There was his angel sound asleep.

"Spencer?"

It was little more than a squeak and it wasn't groggy sounding. She hadn't been asleep after all.

"Yes, it's me, my love. I thought you were sleeping."

"I-I wasn't able to fall asleep."

Spencer went to her and enveloped her in his arms.

"Maggie, you're trembling. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know exactly. I just still can't shake that feeling that something terrible is about to happen."

"I thought that was about the case and then when Morgan had his accident; I thought that would be the end of it."

"I know that gut feelings aren't really part of the Spencer Reid universe but this is really starting to freak me out."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do. I get gut feelings too that I can't always place. Not too long ago I had one while we were working a case in Canada. I just knew the case wouldn't end well and it didn't and it wasn't just the case. After that case was when Hotch walked into his house to be attacked by the Reaper. I don't discount intuition, Maggie. I don't understand it and it kind of scares me for that reason but I believe in it."

Maggie looked relieved, still worried but there was a relief that Spencer didn't think she was some ignorant dingbat.

The two descended the stairs and Maggie went into the kitchen to scare up some dinner and Spencer noticed that the mail had not yet been brought in.

"Maggie, there's a package for you. Were you expecting something, sweetheart?"

"No, I wasn't. Would you open it for me and tell me what it is?"

Spencer looked uncomfortable for a moment. He had never opened her mail before but she told him to.

He opened the package and first came to a note.

"My dear Margaret, I saw this and just knew that you would love it. I think it goes well with that new bracelet you have. All my love, my darling."

There was no signature and beneath the note was a barrette that did indeed coordinate with a bracelet that Maggie had recently found at a flea market.

"Maggie, are the doors locked?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry Tina! I know this story line is upsetting but good drama is good drama. stick with me everyone and don't forget to let me know what you think.-J**

"See the pyramids along the Nile  
Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle  
Just remember, darling all the while  
You belong to me."  
-Jo Stafford 'You Belong to Me'

* * *

"Spencer, what's wrong?"

"Are the doors locked, Maggie?"

"Y-yes. Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Maggie, this package do you recognize the writing on this note?"

"No, why? Oh, my God, what is that? Who would have sent that?"

"Someone who's been watching you. Someone who is in love with you and thinks you are with him."

"Spencer, I don't…I wouldn't…I'm not in love—only with you."

"Honey, I know that. You have a stalker. Whatever you were looking at for dinner, make sure there's plenty. I'm calling the team."

"Spencer, is that really necessary? Surely you all have better things to do, more pressing cases."

"Maggie, when one of our own is affected, we drop everything else and deal with it. You'll just have to get used to being part of the FBI family."

* * *

The whole team drifted over to Spencer and Maggie's house and when they were all there and Garcia had set up a handful of computers, Spencer began.

"Maggie has been getting a lot of hang ups at her office lately and then this package arrived today."

"Did you check for any forensic evidence?" asked Morgan.

"You just missed the FBI CSI unit. There's nothing. I'll have you check into the postmark, Garcia but I have a feeling there's nothing to be learned."

"So," mused Rossi, "He knows a little about forensic countermeasures. That tells us something."

Maggie couldn't sit still and listen to this anymore.

"What does it tell you, Dave? Please, I have to know what I'm facing here."

Rossi looked uncertainly at Reid and Spencer nodded knowing that Maggie was the type that needed to know things even if it was disturbing or scary.

"Maggie, we are looking at someone very smart which will make him harder to catch."

He paused knowing that his words would be hard for her to hear and sure enough she began to cry and Spencer reached over and held her hand tightly. Rossi continued.

"We don't have a profile yet but when we do, you'll need to know it even though it will be frightening. It could save your life."

"What do you need to be able to build a profile?"

"We need him to contact you again. Each time he makes contact, he gives us a little more information about him. We will not let him hurt you Maggie, I give you my word."

Maggie took a deep breath to collect herself and then got up and headed for the kitchen. The team looked around at each other, not sure what to do. Spencer started to get up and then Garcia put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can help Maggie most out here figuring out who this creepo is. I'll make sure my best buddy is alright."

Spencer sat back down but looked worriedly after Garcia as she bustled her way into the kitchen.

"Hey, Maggie Mae, I know it's scary when you turn into the victim in one of their cases. Been there, done that; but they found the sicko who shot me and they'll find this guy too."

"I know, Penelope. It's just really scary to hear all of that. I know what Spencer does for a living but I'm still really ignorant. I don't know what this process looks like. I don't think I can be out there while they talk about this stuff."

"It's okay, sweetie, it's scary and not a lot of fun to be talked about like you're not in the room. It'll probably be easier for Reid to focus if you're not there to remind him that you are a human being."

"What do you mean remind him?"

"Reid is our statistic machine, as much as he knows that all of the victims are people, he needs to be able to think of them as numbers on a page to be most effective."

"So what are they doing?"

"They're profiling you."

Maggie looked even more upset.

"Honey, it's okay, they have to. It's called victimology. It helps them with the profile. I didn't like it either but I know they did it in my case too even though I didn't really want them too."

"Are you all going to be here all night?"

"I'm pretty sure we are."

"Well, if you all get hungry, there's a ton of prepared food in the freezer. It would just need to be warmed up in the microwave. I don't suppose I get my teddy bear to sleep with tonight?"

"Not unless you are talking about an actual teddy bear. If you are talking about our resident genius, he's going to be down here with us."

"I don't sleep well without him under the best of circumstances. Well, if you guys get a chance to get some sleep, feel free to grab whichever guest room tickles your fancy. We have three and I can tell you the couch is comfy and there is a futon in the library too. I don't want anyone trying to drive home all tired and stuff."

"You don't worry yourself about us. You just take care of yourself."

"You know me, Pen. That is just not my style."

Maggie walked back out into the living room.

"I'm going to bed unless you all need anything else from me."

Spencer looked up at her and could actually feel the fear and hurt she was dealing with. He went over to her and for once was completely unselfconscious around his team. He looped his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed the side of her face and spoke very softly in her ear.

"Baby, we will catch this guy. I promise you. We will keep you safe and we will get him. You just get some rest, my fair maiden. I'll be up as soon as we're finished here for the night."

"Spencer, can you walk me up? I'm scared."

It was only then that Spencer realized that they had not checked the house. It was an improbability but they really should check it out.

"Hey, guys, we haven't cleared the house. I think we ought to before my fiancée heads upstairs alone."

The team immediately jumped up and fanned out through the house. There was no one there and the team went back downstairs except for Reid who had Maggie with him. He tucked her into bed and sat down next to her. Gently he smoothed her hair and felt her tension leave her as he did.

"There now, no one is in this house except an elite team of federal agents. I think the princess is well protected from all who may try to cause her harm. Please get some sleep, Maggie. I'm right downstairs."

"Leave the door open, please. I want to be able to hear your voices."

"As you wish, my love."

Maggie couldn't hold herself together anymore. The tears came and she was helpless against them.

"I'm sorry, darling, I can't help it. I'm just so scared."

"I know, baby, I know. We're right here and we will not let harm come to you. You just need to sleep now and I'll be back here before you know it. You'll wake up in my arms tomorrow. I promise you that too."

"I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, Maggie."


	23. Chapter 23

**Me again...this is almost turning into a bit of a casefic...sorry...or not. I guess I just have to let this play out. I do not control the writing gods. I am but their conduit.-J**

"I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions and science; science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart."-Coldplay 'Scientist'

* * *

Once back downstairs, Reid settled into a chair in the living room. Hotch looked up with a concern that was much more emotion that he usually allowed to penetrate his stoic face.

"Is she okay?"

"She's scared. I had to leave the door open so she could hear our voices."

Reid looked like a wounded animal. He didn't have to say what they were all thinking. The last time they tried to keep one of their own safe it hadn't turned out so well. Hotch looked at the young agent and wanted so badly to reassure him, wanted to make promises of things being okay. But those were promises he wasn't sure could be kept and he just couldn't make those words come out. So he reverted to what he is best at. He hardened his expression and turned the focus to work.

"Can anyone figure out where the barrette was purchased?"

Garcia perked up.

"I am all over that, sir."

"Good, Reid, I should take you off this case and there will be limits to your involvement but you are too valuable to this team to not utilize. But I need you to tell me if things get too much for you. I know you want to keep Maggie safe. We all do but I can't compare our feelings to yours. If you need to pull back and just focus on Maggie, we'll understand."

"Thanks Hotch. I just really need for us to find this guy so I can tell her she's safe and not be a liar."

"Then what I need you to do is get to work on profiling the linguistics of the note."

Spencer looked grateful for something to do. He felt so helpless and he hated it. He knew that things like this can happen to anyone but it didn't do much for his feelings of masculinity to have his fiancée in such danger and not be able to keep her safe. So he set to work doing what he could do which was figure out how much of himself the unsub had given away in his choice of words. Not that he was feeling over confident on his linguistics profiling, not since that case in Providence anyway. He profiled a man who was trying to disrepute the school to target someone specifically. In reality the unsub was a woman who wanted to tear the school down due to sociological and political issues. But he had to busy himself doing something or he would go completely crazy. Prentiss slid up to him.

"So what are your first reactions?"

"Well, he calls her Margaret and anyone who knows Maggie personally knows that she never goes by Margaret. She prefers Maggie and will correct anyone who calls her by her full name. So while he may have interacted with her, it would have had to have been professionally where she wouldn't have been addressed by her first name to have had the opportunity to correct anyone."

"Maybe he's a student?"

"Maybe but it could be someone she met anywhere, not just at work."

"I guess that's true. He could be anywhere she shops or gets coffee. But nowhere that she would have had a friend with her that he could overhear a conversation."

"He's got to be somewhere that he sees her at least nearly every day or he wouldn't know about what jewelry she has new or old."

"It's been getting cooler lately. I'm going to guess that she wears a coat or jacket most days if she's outside and a bracelet wouldn't be visible so this is someone who sees her when she has her coat off."

"The language sounds so casual and comfortable. Not demanding."

"Not yet anyway, you know that's coming."

Spencer rubbed at his temples. He did know all too well how this would progress. And he knew he would have to tell Maggie what to expect. He went into the kitchen to get some water and turned to find Hotch standing there.

"Reid, I know no one wants to mention it but I do know exactly how you feel. It won't cause me pain for you to unload a little of this on me. It actually would make what I have been through hurt less if I thought I was helping someone else. I understand if you're not ready to talk but when you are, I will listen."

"I promised her we'd keep her safe, Hotch. Can we really?"

"She will never be alone and neither will you. We don't have a clear enough profile to say whether or not he'll come after you but I won't take the chance."

"I'm really scared, Hotch. How am I supposed to make her feel safe when I am this scared?"

"It's okay that she knows you're scared. It will make her feel less of a burden when she turns to you. Right now we're all scared."

Hotch clapped a hand on Reid's shoulder and gave a squeeze. Hotch then left the kitchen and began ordering the other agents to get some sleep. Rossi had already staked out a recliner in the living room and Morgan claimed the couch insisting that he would be the guard dog. Garcia opted for the futon in the library and the others laid claim to the guest rooms. Morgan was settling under an afghan on the couch when he spied Reid still in the kitchen looking at the note.

"Kid, get to sleep. She needs you there for her right now. She wakes up and you're still sitting in the kitchen and there will be hell to pay. "

Reid nodded and Morgan saw the helplessness on his face.

"Look, Reid, we're going to find this guy. This isn't like Foyet. We're not going to let anything happen to our girl. We've got to get you married off and that's not going to happen without a bride. It's going to be okay. You just go up and take care of Maggie."

Spencer nodded wanting to believe his friend, really wanting to but feeling so scared to have that kind of hope.

"Goodnight, Morgan."

"'Night, Reid."

And Spencer finally climbed the stairs and went into his bedroom where Maggie was curled under the blankets.

"Spencer?"

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?"

"Are you coming to bed now? I heard the others heading to the guest rooms."

"Yes, couldn't you sleep?"

"I really tried and I think I did for a few minutes but then I couldn't."

Spencer climbed into the bed next to her and held her tight combing his fingers through her long hair and drinking in the scent of her.

"How about now? Do you think you can sleep now?"

"Yes, my knight, I think I can."

And she did and soon after she fell asleep, Spencer followed suit.


	24. Chapter 24

**No, I am not dragging out the story line to torture anyone (Tina!!). I just really feel like it needs to be resolved in the correct manner. Please keep reading and try to have some faith in the profiling powers of the team.-J**

"It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed, but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream.  
It's not easy to be me."-Five for Fighting 'Superman'

* * *

Spencer's sleep was far from sound. He felt on high alert even though he knew there was no one in the house save for his team. He knew that by the front door was Morgan sleeping with a hand on his gun. He knew that there was no way that anyone was getting into this house without being noticed. Maggie was in his arms and no one was going to harm her tonight. He knew he was partially having trouble sleeping soundly because her sleep was so fitful. She wasn't thrashing and she wasn't waking up but she would periodically whimper and nuzzle closer and tighten her grip on him. He couldn't believe this poor misguided woman was actually feeling more protected by him. He thought she was smarter than that. He certainly didn't feel powerful enough to keep her safe. Of course he promised wordlessly to lay down his own life before letting harm come to her though he hoped that it wouldn't come to that and he knew that she would be horrified to hear such words escape his mouth so he would never say them aloud. He willed himself to focus only on her breathing and her warmth and not that those might be taken from him and he was able to fall back asleep.

And he slept for a while until her screams brought him from his slumber once more.

"Spencer! Oh God, Spencer! Help me!"

She was clinging to him as if for her very life and he realized quickly that she was having a nightmare.

"Maggie. Wake up, Maggie. You're alright, I'm here."

He held her tightly and rubbed her back trying to stimulate a waking response. Tears were streaming down her still sleeping face that was contorted with her screams.

"Maggie, look at me. It's alright. You're here and safe with me."

She blinked and looked at him with terror that instantly faded when she saw his worried look.

"Welcome back, sweet girl. What was that all about?"

Before she could answer there was pounding on the door of their room.

"Reid, what's the matter? Is everything okay in there?"

It was Hotch but Spencer knew that he wouldn't be alone in the hallway. He looked at Maggie and she nodded, knowing without words what he was asking. She reluctantly released him and he crawled out of bed and crossed to the door. Opening it he was greeted by five agents with guns drawn and looking further out the door he could see Garcia peeking tentatively from the library door.

He opened the door up the rest of the way granting the team access to the bedroom.

"It was a nightmare."

The agents nodded and cautiously approached Maggie who was clutching her pillow to her chest more from fear than modesty. Morgan looked to Reid who nodded at his friend and Morgan sat down on the bed next to Maggie. He looked to her to make sure he wasn't frightening her more and saw that she was relaxing with the presence of the agents and with the clarity of waking.

"Maggie, what do you remember about the dream?"

He hoped that there was something in the dream that would give them some help in figuring out who was targeting her.

She looked at Spencer weakly.

"It was him, Spencer. It was Payne. I couldn't get away."

She was trembling and Reid moved in and held her tightly. Seeing the confusion on the faces of his colleagues he knew he needed to fill them in.

"Payne Phelps raped her when she was a freshman. She still has nightmares sometimes, especially when she's under stress or feels unsafe."

He shifted trying not to look guilty that he had been the cause of more than a few of these nightmares.

The agents looked down, except for Morgan who was the only one of them who knew previously that Maggie had been raped. The women were intensely affected by this news. None of them had known that their good friend had been through this horrible event. Garcia couldn't hold herself back and rushed to her friend and embraced her.

"Oh sweetie, I had no idea. You poor, poor dear."

"Pen, it's okay, it was years ago. It's just a frame of reference for fear so when I feel this kind of fear, the memories come back. I'm sorry to disturb everyone's sleep. Please forgive me."

Morgan took one of her hands in his own.

"No need for apologies, Maggie. You can't help being afraid right now. But we are going to go back to sleep."

She nodded and the agents left the room, leaving Reid alone with Maggie.

"Was Payne the only one you saw in the dream?"

"Yeah, I don't have any idea who's stalking me."

"That's not what I was asking. I-I need to know…"

"You think I'd see you?"

"I scared you too. I hurt you."

"It's not the same. I could never see you in that light."

"I will never forget that expression on your face when you were huddled in the corner. That I caused that level of terror is something I don't know if I can forgive myself for."

"Well, you need to because I am over that. I just don't know if I'll ever be over what Payne did."

"Can you get some more sleep, my love?"

"If you hold me really tight."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him and felt her relax.

"Spencer?"

"Yes, darling."

"We're going to be okay, right? Everything's going to be okay?"

"I believe in the team. You need to believe in them too."

"That's not an answer."

"I want to tell you not to worry and I want so badly to tell you that everything will be fine but I'm really scared."

Maggie sighed.

"Well, that makes me feel better about being so scared. I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, Maggie."

And with that they both fell back asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

"Last thing I remember  
I was running for the door  
I had to find a passage back  
To the place I was before."-The Eagles 'Hotel California'

* * *

Morning found the agents awakened by the scent of coffee and other amazing aromas. Rossi and Morgan shuffled their way to the kitchen both internally noting that they were getting way too old to be crashing just anywhere anymore. Morgan was not surprised to find Maggie bustling around the kitchen preparing enough food to feed a small army. Rossi was unprepared for the sight. He muttered softly to Morgan.

"The kid hit the jackpot."

Morgan just smiled.

"What's on the menu this morning, Maggie?"

"Everything I could lay my hands on, you know how I am when I'm nervous."

And she was not exaggerating. There were eggs, sausage and bacon, biscuits, pancakes, fresh fruit and she was just pulling a coffee cake out of the oven followed by muffins."

"Maggie, sit down, there's more than enough for us here."

"I can't sit Derek. I just can't stay still."

Rossi looked up from the butter melting into his warm pumpkin muffin.

"Where's Reid?"

"He's taking a shower. I told him I'd be okay down here with two armed agents."

They were soon joined by Hotch, J.J., Prentiss and Garcia who were all surprised by the food laid before them. Hotch was the first to speak.

"Maggie you didn't have to go to all of this trouble."

Before Maggie could respond, Morgan spoke up.

"This isn't much beyond her normal morning routine. Haven't you all noticed that the kid's been putting on a few pounds lately? Woman cooks like a demon."

Maggie blushed but she had been proud of the fact that Spencer had taken to a healthier weight and she knew a good part of it was that she made him eat on a regular basis.

"I think I'd weigh a thousand pounds if I lived here."

That was Emily who was digging into the coffee cake. And J.J. grunted in agreement as she shoveled a forkful of pancakes into her mouth. Garcia was hovering at the fruit.

"I should be good. I should be good."

"Nonsense, buddy, you should eat a well rounded breakfast so you are well fueled for your day."

At this point Spencer entered the kitchen and was for a moment overtaken by a happy feeling as he saw what looked like a happy and functional family enjoying the most important meal of the day. And then the reality hit him again and he quickly grabbed a biscuit before taking the note up and studying it again. This caused a frown to cloud Hotch's features. He understood better than the others Reid's desire to work this case and get it behind him but it worried him that he was so thrown into it that he couldn't even enjoy the warmth of family. But the work had breached the meal and he knew it was useless to push it away any longer.

"Maggie, what's your schedule today?"

Spencer's head shot up.

"She's cancelling classes and staying in today."

"Reid, you know that's not the best way to handle this. She needs to go about her business and that will allow the unsub to feel like he did a positive thing sending her a gift. It reinforces the relationship for him and keeps things peaceful and keeps her out of harm's way."

"Hotch, I wouldn't have stayed home all day anyway. I only have one class today and then afternoon office hours. Normally I would have a department meeting but there was a conflict with one of my colleagues so we rescheduled."

"You cannot be allowed to be alone. Reid is going to be with you because he'd drive himself and the rest of us nuts if he weren't but we need someone else there too. We don't know for sure if the unsub would try to harm Reid but it's well within possibility and I don't want to take any chances."

Morgan immediately volunteered to go to work with her. Hotch turned to him.

"Okay, Morgan, you take today and we'll take turns on guard duty. The rest of us will head to the office. We have more resources to investigate this there. Garcia, you're doing a wonderful job but you need your whole office. Prentiss, you come over here this evening and stay the night and I'll be here in the morning to relieve you and see her through her day tomorrow and we'll go from there."

Maggie looked up worriedly.

"How long is this going to be?"

Spencer drew her into an embrace.

"We have no way of knowing but we won't let you be vulnerable to this jerk."

* * *

At her office, Morgan was briefing Maggie about how they would finish going about her day. They had already gone to her normal coffee shop, not wanting to break any pattern that she may have established in her relatively short time here at Georgetown.

"So you have one class and it's this morning?"

"Yeah, it's a freshman class so it's huge and I'm afraid I don't know all of the students to know if anyone is out of place."

"That's okay; we know a little of what kind of body language we might be looking for. What do you do after class?"

"Get lunch, there's no real pattern. Sometimes I order out, sometimes I go out either alone or with a coworker and sometimes I bring my lunch."

"What is the plan for today?"

"I didn't bring anything so you guys tell me what I should do."

"We'll go out. Well, you two will eat together and I'll sit nearby and see what I can see."

"Is that safe for Spencer?"

"I will be right there and I won't let anything happen to him."

* * *

After her class where Reid and Morgan saw nothing to cause them alarm, Maggie and Spencer went to one of her favorite places to grab lunch. It was a little family run deli. Spencer took her hand and leaned to kiss her cheek. She looked scared.

"Won't that make him angry if you show me affection? Won't he be more likely to hurt you?"

"It might make him angry but that will just drive him to make contact which will give us more information. We are safe, don't worry."

He wished his words sounded surer.

Over lunch, they tried to act like a normal engaged couple until Ron, the proprietor of the deli came over to their table.

"Miss Maggie, do we get to meet your beau?"

"Of course, Ron. This is Dr. Spencer Reid. Spencer, this is Ron. He and his family run this place. They are the kindest people."

Spencer made a mental note to check out Ron even though he knew it was probably a dead end. He had called her Maggie and therefore knew that she preferred it. Besides, there was nothing jealous in his demeanor and his congratulations when she spoke of their upcoming wedding rang true.

Office hours went smoothly with only a few of her students stopping by for help on an upcoming project. And the three went home to find Emily standing on the porch waiting for them and holding a package that was there when she walked up.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hold on, hold on to yourself  
This is going to hurt like hell."-Sarah McLachlan 'Hold On'

* * *

They all went into the house and locked the door behind making Maggie stay right there while the agents fanned out through the house making sure it was clear. The agents then met back in the living room where Maggie had not dared to move so much as an inch.

"All clear?" asked Morgan.

"I was attacked by Barrett and Browning but other than that, things are fine here. You go home now Morgan. I have this under control."

"Okay, you call if anything gets weird, okay?"

All nodded.

After Morgan left, Maggie timidly looked between Spencer and Emily.

"What is in the package?"

With dread Spencer opened it up to find another note addressed to "My dear Margaret." Also in the box were pictures taken that very day at lunch. Pictures of them holding hands, smiling, kissing and even pictures of them talking to Ron. Well that confirmed that Garcia wouldn't find anything untoward when looking into Ron. Maggie was visibly distressed.

"He was watching us today. Where was he? Why didn't we see him?"

"I don't know, baby."

He tried to hide the note from her but it was to no avail, she saw it and gasped.

"I told you. You made him mad at you."

She looked up pleadingly.

"We can keep him safe, right Emily?"

Prentiss didn't really know how to respond. She didn't like the wording of the letter. The unsub was indeed angry and not just at Reid. There was venom directed at Maggie as well.

"We're doing everything we can."

She then turned and dialed Hotch's number.

"Hotchner."

"Hey Hotch, we got another note. He took pictures of Reid and Maggie today at lunch and walking around campus. And he's really pissed."

"At Reid or Maggie?"

"Both."

"Rossi is heading over now and he'll stay with you all tonight. If anything else happens, call me and the others immediately. Otherwise I'll see you in the morning."

She hung up and turned to Reid and Maggie.

"Rossi's coming over and staying the night."

"Do we really need to keep uprooting everyone?"

"Maggie, this guy is really mad right now and we can't take that lightly"

* * *

Morning came without incident and Hotch with it. When the knock came at the door, Rossi drew his gun and looked out before confirming it was his superior and let him in, locking the door behind them both.

"You're in time for breakfast."

"Jack asked why I didn't eat before I left the house this morning and I told him that I was visiting Maggie and that she always cooks a lot."

Maggie appeared in the doorway.

"Jack doesn't know about this, does he?"

"No, I haven't told him."

"Good, you were about to be barred from the breakfast table if you scared that sweet little boy."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Maggie."

Over another of Maggie's nervous cooking breakfasts, they discussed how the day was to be handled as well as presenting a profile as Morgan and J.J. had joined them.

"Usually we have a room full of people to tell this profile to but I think we can adapt to an audience of one," Rossi said softly. He hated having to tell her the things he was about to but there was no way around it. If the team was to keep Maggie and Spencer safe and have a chance at catching this guy, they had to tell her. Hotch began.

"Maggie, the unsub—the"

"Stalker, Maggie finished for him. You don't think that I have been with Spencer this long and not learned what an unsub is, do you?"

"I'm sorry, of course you know. The unsub, we believe suffers from a delusion called erotomania."

Reid picked up there. As frightened as he was, information was his talisman and he felt confident with this part of things.

"Erotomania means basically that he believes you are in a relationship with him. In his mind, you talk and make plans and even have been together sexually."

Maggie shuddered and Spencer took her hand to stop it shaking.

"He likely has never had a real serious relationship so I guess he could have been me a few months ago."

Maggie smiled at him trying to let him know that his attempt at humor to lighten the mood was appreciated but she couldn't give him the giggle that she knew he really wanted and probably needed.

Prentiss continued for Reid when she saw the tears welling in his eyes and knew his voice would be unsteady at best.

"He is what we call an intimacy seeker. Next to a revenge stalker he is the most diligent of the stalkers. And he will become threatening and even violent when he realizes he is being rejected or sees the object of his desire with another."

"So Spencer shouldn't have been kissing me yesterday?"

Morgan spoke up.

"That's not what we're saying at all. Reid is smart and he knew he had to do something to try to draw this guy out."

"Did you know that was what he was doing?"

Morgan looked sheepish and Reid spoke up to save his friend.

"We talked about it but it was my idea and my call."

"At what point was this going to be my knowledge too?"

Spencer looked down.

"You weren't going to tell me?"

The other agents looked as if they wanted to fall through the floor and avoid this awkwardness. It was like being at a friend's house as a kid when their parents got into a fight. Finally Maggie dropped the death stare from Spencer and turned to his colleagues.

"What else do I need to know?"

Rossi spoke.

"He hasn't had the courage to approach you yet but he will at some point. When that happens you need to know how to deal with it because how you interact with him could make all the difference."

Maggie looked at him intently and the elder profiler really felt for Reid. Once the team was out of earshot of them, things were sure to get ugly for the young man and judging from all Rossi had seen to date, it would probably be their first fight.

"You need to remember his delusion. It may very well stem from an organic mental illness such as schizophrenia or bipolar disorder. That delusion will quite simply be your lifeline."

Despite her anger which had not receded, Maggie grabbed Spencer's hand for comfort.

"I have to pretend that I love him, right?"

It was Hotch who answered.

"If it comes to that, yes, that's how you have to handle it. He won't be looking closely at your body language and he will want to believe his delusion so you don't have to put in an Oscar worthy performance. Just follow his lead and do what he says."

Prentiss interjected.

"We will do everything we can to keep you out of that situation, though."

Maggie looked around the room with tears standing in her eyes.

"Excuse me, please. I need a minute alone."

She stood and climbed the stairs. The agents all looked after her and finally J.J. went over to Reid.

"I know she's mad and she might yell at you but you need to get up there and see to her. We'll keep ourselves busy down here and plan the security detail for the day."

Spencer wanted to take care of Maggie but he was actually scared to go upstairs. Rossi stopped him momentarily.

"It's okay kid. I know it's your first fight but we'll make sure it's the first of many."


	27. Chapter 27

**Apologies in advance for how this chapter ends (you'll understand when you get there) hope you all like it anyway.-J**

"There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love."-Bob Dylan 'To Make You Feel My Love'

* * *

Spencer cautiously entered the room he shared with Maggie and she looked up at him.

"Come in and close the door."

Spencer cringed. Her tone told him that her anger had not subsided in the least so he did what he was told and then just stood there like a child awaiting a scolding.

"I'm not going to yell at you with your friends downstairs. I'm angry but I won't do that to you."

Spencer felt some relief but there was a part of him that would almost have rather had her yell at him.

"Rossi says we're about to have our first fight."

"Oh, darling, you with your eidetic memory should know that we passed that milestone quite a while ago. Don't you remember?"

Spencer looked bewildered.

"There was a night when I woke to a rather um, frightening situation and I recall you then thought you'd leave and decide what was best for me without consulting me."

He nodded remembering one of his darkest moments and almost laughed a bit. She cocked her head at him.

"That's funny?"

"It's an odd sort of funny. Something so dark and because of you I was able to put it almost completely out of my mind."

"Stop it, Spencer. I'm trying to be mad at you and you are making it damned difficult."

"Then how about I just apologize and grovel at your feet begging forgiveness? I am sorry I didn't let you in on the plan. That was wrong."

"Yes it was but I forgive you. Now this profile, is this like how it was with Karsten?"

"Not exactly but the strategy has to be the same. I won't let what happened to me happen to you. I promise."

"Is that a promise you know you can keep?"

Her question was met with silence and she looked like she might fall apart. He pulled her to him and held her tight kissing the top of her head until she relaxed against him.

"We should get going, Maggie. You can't be late for class."

* * *

The pair made their way downstairs and were first spied by Prentiss.

"That was the quietest fight I've ever known of."

Maggie spoke up.

"There really was no fight. I was going to whisper scream at him to keep from embarrassing him in front of his friends but then he groveled and took all the fun out of being mad at him. When he gets like that yelling at him has all the charm of kicking a puppy."

J.J. laughed and tried hard not to spit coffee everywhere.

"It's good to see your sense of humor is not being affected by this ordeal."

"I find this sort of like whistling past a graveyard. So what's the plan for today?"

Morgan took over the little confab.

"J.J. and Rossi are going to stay here and see if they can catch him leaving anymore gifts. The last one wasn't mailed. The rest of us are coming to work with you if you can handle another of take your in-laws-to-be to work day."

"Are you sure Spencer should be so exposed? Shouldn't he stay here with J.J. and Dave?"

"No, he should be there. We are going to be right there to keep you both safe. Truthfully he is no more likely to go after Spencer than you and we can't hide you."

"I don't like Spencer being in danger. In case you haven't noticed, I don't seem to have a spare soul mate and I…"

Her voice trailed off not really sure where to go with that. Morgan strode over to her and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. He stared directly into her eyes before he spoke.

"We will not let him or you out of our sight. He will be in no danger. You will be in no danger. I give you my word. Please show me that you understand me."

Maggie nodded and looked like she wanted to say something but didn't.

"Besides, Maggie, Reid would be a wreck if he had to let you out of his sight and you are calmer when he's around. We need you acting as normal as possible."

And with that, they headed off leaving Rossi and J.J. to guard the house.

* * *

Through each of Maggie's classes the agents consulted her to see if any faces seemed out of place. None did and she was just getting more and more frustrated. Was this going to be how her life was from here on out? Was she going to forever have an armed escort everywhere she went? That was going to be some romantic honeymoon with Morgan or Prentiss in an adjoining room.

Once her morning classes were finished, they decided to go out to lunch to a different place than they had gone the day before. From all external appearances Maggie and Reid were dining together and Prentiss, Morgan and Hotch were not even with them. They walked a distance behind and sat at a different table and had no contact. Still, nothing happened. No crazy camera wielding stalker jumping out of the bushes at them. And so they went back to Maggie's office for her regular office hours where students could come for help. This got a little more tricky as they had to seem to be colleagues or casual friends who were just sitting and visiting with her so as not to discourage the unsub from trying to contact her. After an hour or so Maggie looked a little uncomfortably at her new office buddies.

"I have to use the little girl's room."

The men looked momentarily helpless and then Prentiss spoke up.

"That's why I'm here. No one ever thinks anything of it when women go to the bathroom together and I can go in with you."

Spencer looked a little relieved but also like he wished he could go in with her. Not for any naughty reason but just to be able to assure himself that she was okay. But he trusted Prentiss.

Maggie, for her part, smiled at her friend and gave Spencer a quick kiss before walking out the door. The two women walked down the hall and around the corner to where the restrooms were and went in the door marked "ladies."

"So, how are the wedding plans coming, Maggie?"

Prentiss and Maggie had each locked themselves into stalls and now did what women do in the bathroom that men find so very strange, they talked to each other.

"Actually we are doing well on that front. We still haven't selected a site yet but we are getting that narrowed down. Jack is going to be our ring bearer. I can't wait to see that little darling in a tux."

"I can't wait to see Reid in a tux. I've long held a theory that he would clean up awfully nice."

"I know I think I'm more excited to see him in his tuxedo than he is about seeing me in my dress."

"Don't be so sure about that. He's been trying to finagle details about your gown from us since you brought it home. I hope you hid it well from him."

"I did, don't worry."

The ladies washed their hands and Maggie looked up to the mirror and groaned.

"I look a hundred years old. At this rate, I'll hardly be the classic blushing bride."

"You are under a lot of stress lately. You'll just have to spend a week at the spa before your wedding."

Maggie laughed and Prentiss noticed it did improve everything about her. She now understood why Reid was so infatuated with Maggie's laugh.

The two started out of the bathroom and were met by the most unwelcome of things. Maggie was leading the way out of the bathroom and she heard the door close behind her and she held up a little waiting for Emily to catch up so they could walk side by side back to Maggie's office. After a moment of waiting and knowing that Emily's long strides would have closed the distance easily by then, she turned and before she could locate her friend, there was an arm wrapped around her shoulders and a gun to the area under her chin.

"My dear Margaret, you've been avoiding me."


	28. Chapter 28

**Again, I am very sorry for the stress the cliffhanger caused. I'm not trying to put you, my dear readers in the loony bin.-J**

"I don't know a soul who's not been battered  
I don't have a friend who feels at ease  
I don't know a dream that's not been shattered  
Or driven to its knees."-Paul Simon 'American Tune'

* * *

Maggie stole a glance at the man in whose arms she found herself. It took a moment but she recognized him. He had been a student she'd had in one of her classes at William & Mary. Shit, what was his name? Then she remembered; Paul, Paul Mason. He was kind of an awkward kid and never spoke in class but his written work was well thought out and profound. Maggie worked to orient herself and figure out what had transpired to place her in this predicament. She could see Emily lying next to the door to the bathroom, a trickle of blood running down from her left temple. She took a deep breath knowing that she had to say something or they would stay at this impasse indefinitely.

"Paul, it's so good to see you. What brings you to D.C.?"

"You Margaret, I followed you."

The tone of his voice and the way he looked at her when he said this made her feel a desperate need for a shower. She forced a smile.

"I knew you really loved me."

* * *

Back in Maggie's office, Spencer was pacing nervously as he had been since the women had gone.

"Relax kid; women always take forever in the bathroom. They have their secret all girl club meetings in there."

Reid tried to stop his pacing but he just couldn't stay still. Finally he spoke.

"I just have this feeling we should check on them."

Hotch looked up.

"I agree. Prentiss isn't going to let Maggie spend too much time away from the larger group. It's been way too long."

The three men left the office and headed in the direction of the bathrooms. They turned the corner and first saw Prentiss on the floor with a cut and growing bump on her head. She had a horrified look and the men followed her gaze a little way down the hall to where her gun was being held against her dear friend. She became aware that the men were there when Hotch helped her to her feet. She could not bring herself to look Reid in the eye. He had trusted her and she had let him down. Reid wasn't even seeing Prentiss, though. He only saw Maggie. There she was his love and his life with a gun to her head and tears sliding down her perfect cheeks. His mind unwillingly flashed to Haley lying motionless and bloody.

Paul was the first to speak.

"Look who's here, Margaret, your true love."

"No Paul, he's not. You are. You are so much better for me than he is."

The words stung Spencer, not because he believed them but because he could hear the fear in her voice and the underlying tone that said she would almost rather die than have to spin such lies. But she did what he had instructed her to do.

"Go away, Spencer. I don't love you. I love Paul. He's so perfect for me. He writes so lovingly about Robert and Elizabeth. He understands the things that are really important to me. You are too science minded. You'll never understand me. It's over."

To emphasize the last words, she took off her engagement ring which had not left her hand since Spencer had placed it there and tossed it on the floor in front of him. He bent and picked it up and saw the heartbreak in her eyes.

"Maggie, I thought you loved me."

He was trying to help her sell this act and it was working as Paul was the one to answer.

"You could never be worthy of Margaret. Just be a man and leave the lady alone now."

Maggie placed a shaking hand on the side of Paul's face and steeled herself before turning his head toward her and kissing him fully on the lips. Paul lowered the gun and Spencer was the one to charge in and wrestle it away from him with Morgan right behind to handcuff Paul once the gun was out of his hand. Hotch took the gun from Reid and that allowed Spencer to rush to Maggie. He threw his arms around her and she whispered in his ear.

"Can I have my ring back now?"

He gladly placed the ring back on her finger and she sighed loudly and smiled at him. At this point the fear hit her fully and she began to shake and cry and Spencer had to hold her upright.

* * *

Back at home, Rossi and J.J. were filled in and allowed to go back to their own homes now that the danger to Maggie was no more. Once the house was just theirs again, Spencer helped Maggie up the stairs and to their room. She was still crying off and on and kept apologizing for what she had said even though he told her repeatedly that she didn't have anything to be sorry for and that she did what he told her to do.

Finally he was able to quiet her some and he held her tightly on their bed. She had gone from near hysterics to near catatonia and he just stroked her hair and talked to her. He wasn't talking to her about much of anything specifically. He just related stories about the team and talked about how he saw their life unfolding. He told her about the children they might someday have and how they'd raise them in this house. He talked about how they'd live after the kids went away to college and then how they'd be there when their grandchildren came to visit. How he saw them still sitting on the porch swing and quietly reading and going for walks hand in hand. He thought perhaps he had lulled her to sleep and stopped talking for a while. It was then that she spoke.

"You know you're perfect for me, right?"

"What, Maggie?"

"You know that your mind compliments mine and that if you were more like me, we'd never work, right?"

"Yes, I know all of that and more, sweetheart. I know you said those things for his benefit and I know that you did it for me because there's no way I could keep living without you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Back to happy, fluffy Reid and Maggie. Is everyone still okay out there? No irreversable damage from the perils of Maggie?-J**

"I know that I will never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
But in my life I love you more."-The Beatles 'In My Life'

The next morning Maggie woke up in the arms of her dream man and knew that with the exception of the cats, they had the house to themselves once again. There was no team of FBI agents in the kitchen or, worse yet, down the hall. Watching Spencer's peaceful face as he slept almost made her believe that the events of the previous few days had been nothing more than a bad dream. And that was a dream she was happy to have over and get on with her real life with Spencer. She loved watching him sleep. It was a rare treat because he so often was up before her so she just laid there and watched his chest rise and fall and twirled her fingers into his longish hair. As she watched him, she remembered all of the things he said to her the night before while she dealt with the aftershock of her run in with Paul.

He had been doing little more than rambling but he had said such lovely things. He talked about their children. That they would have a daughter and might name her Elizabeth and perhaps a son and perhaps they would adopt as well. He talked of dance recitals and science fairs and trips to museums and even the Grand Canyon. He talked of their children graduating high school and college and how proud they'd be when they saw them married off and being present for the births of their grandchildren. She smiled thinking about watching Spencer teaching their children how to ride a bike…assuming he knew himself. Oh hell, he surely knows the physics behind it, how hard can it be?

Spencer began to stir and opened his eyes to see her watching him. He began to say good morning but she stopped him with a deep and passionate kiss. When she broke away he looked surprised.

"I'm not complaining but what brought that on?"

"You, you're just so sexy."

"Maggie, you don't have your contacts in yet, do you?"

"Stop it, silly! You are sexy to me. You haven't figured that out yet?"

"I guess you leave little hints here and there but I don't get it."

"Then I guess I just have to show you."

And with that she climbed on him and began kissing all over his face and neck while his hands brazenly explored her body.

* * *

Later while the two were just lying together basking in what could best be described as afterglow; Maggie heard a grumbling sound and giggled.

"Sweetie, I think we forgot about dinner last night. We should get up and eat something."

"I guess we should."

Minutes later the two were seated at the kitchen table munching happily on muffins left over from Maggie's anxiety filled cooking of the previous days.

"You know I love your team, but I am so glad they are gone right now."

"I know. It feels good to have our lives back."

"But I was thinking, my prince. Thanksgiving is coming up soon. Perhaps we could invite the family for a big traditional dinner. Unless you think they all might have other plans."

"I think they'd be very pleased indeed at the thought even if not all could make it."

"You'll ask them on Monday when you go into work?"

He smiled and nodded.

The rest of the weekend was spent trying to feel normal again and much of it was spent in bed as they had each discovered a renewed passion for the other; Spencer because he was once again reminded of how easily he could lose her and Maggie because she now saw him as her hero and rescuer. Oh he had in the past rescued her heart from a lifetime of loneliness but this time he had actually saved her life.

* * *

On Monday Spencer was preparing his coffee when Morgan walked up.

"Hey, how's Maggie doing?"

"She was a little shaky about going back to the scene of the crime but she's going to be fine."

"I couldn't believe you charging an armed suspect."

"You thought I'd just stand there? Besides, he lowered the gun and Maggie had him distracted. I didn't see you running in."

"I know it's what we told her to do but I was pretty shocked at what I was seeing."

"She's my fiancée Morgan, what did you have to be shocked about?"

"It was a pretty steamy kiss."

"Not as steamy as the ones I get."

Morgan grinned.

"I would have never suspected it of you."

Reid rolled his eyes and then remembered something.

"Hey, are you going back to Chicago for Thanksgiving?"

"I doubt it. It doesn't look like we're going to get a decent break, why?"

"Maggie wanted me to invite the team for a big traditional family thanksgiving."

"Tell her to count me in."

By the time Maggie called him at lunch time he had been able to ask everyone except Rossi and Hotch about Thanksgiving and everyone had accepted the invitation. J.J. seemed grateful not to have to decide whose parents to visit or to have to make a dinner for her little family. Prentiss looked relieved to not have to deal with her mother. They had gotten past some of their issues but not all and a whole day of the Ambassador was nothing she was looking forward to. Garcia was excited. This was her only family and she and Kevin would have been eating turkey just the two of them otherwise. After lunch he climbed the stairs and went to Rossi's office first and knocked on the frame of the opened door. Rossi looked up.

"Hey Reid, what's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for everything you did while Maggie was being, um, well you know."

"Aside from the fact that I really like Maggie, I also really like you. You're a good kid. You kind of grow on a person. You know I'd never leave you hanging."

"I know. I just really appreciate it and so does Maggie. And I needed to ask you something."

"A favor, really? You're going to thank me and then ask for a favor?"

"It's not a favor. Just, if you don't have any other plans, Maggie is planning a big traditional Thanksgiving and she wants to invite all of you. If you already have plans, we understand, of course."

"I actually don't have plans and Maggie's cooking alone is enough of a reason to accept. And I am accepting the invitation."

Reid smiled and walked to Hotch's office next door. The door was closed and he didn't want to bother the unit chief but if he didn't talk to him, Maggie was going to give him that look and he couldn't bear that. So he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Reid opened the door and poked his head in.

"Hey Hotch, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, come on in, Reid."

Hotch sat up straighter in his seat having been somewhat hunched over paperwork and he fixed his eyes on the young man in front of him.

"Is Maggie alright?"

"She's working on it but she's tougher than she looks. She's been through worse in her life."

"I'm glad it turned out so well. What did you want to ask me?"

"Would you and Jack like to come over for Thanksgiving? The rest of the team is coming and Maggie is already planning a huge traditional feast. Of course if you already have plans…"

"We don't and we'd love to. Should I bring anything?"

"Just yourselves and your appetites."

Reid headed back down to his desk smiling knowing how happy this would make Maggie.


	30. Chapter 30

"Oh remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound."-Beyonce 'Halo'

* * *

Thanksgiving came and by the time it did, Maggie had already been cooking for a full week and she was in her glory. The house was a mass of decorations and the smell even at this morning hour was intoxicating. She went between the kitchen and the living room where she had a parade on the television. Spencer padded down the stairs and followed his nose to the kitchen where Maggie was basting the turkey which had been in the oven since, well he wasn't sure exactly when. He only knew that he had been hearing the alarm clock going off every hour or so for quite a while. Previous days had been dedicated to baking pies and today was the heart and soul of the meal. There were potatoes bubbling on the stove that would be mashed. She had insisted when they moved in that she did really need two ovens and he now saw why as they both were filled. One with the turkey and the other with things, he wasn't even sure of. She looked up and saw him and smiled brightly.

"You're awake."

"You could have woken me up earlier. I would have helped."

"Don't I look like I have this under control?"

"That's not the point."

"You're still just learning how to cook, honey. Let's get you a little more experience before we throw you into a pool quite this deep."

He turned and glanced out the door into the living room and spied the TV.

"What on earth is that?"

"Captain Underpants, I guess he's popular with the elementary set. Not exactly what you or I were reading in fourth or fifth grade but at least they are reading something."

"On second thought, Maggie I don't think I will be cut out for this fatherhood thing after all."

She laughed at him and he drew her into his arms and kissed her and made to pull her toward the stairs.

"Oh no you don't, I am way too busy."

"But you know what your laugh does to me."

"Then I guess I'll just have to scowl at you all day because I have a lot to do before the family gets here."

"You really should have gotten me up earlier because I am sure I could have helped a little."

"I know you heard the alarm every time it went off. You could have hauled that skinny ass of yours out of the bed at any time. You lose."

Spencer looked dejected and Maggie almost caved but then she caught sight of the clock and knew that she had to start hauling ass or dinner would not be ready when her guests arrived. If she had any energy left by that night, she'd just have to attack him then.

* * *

Shortly after noon the team started arriving. Garcia headed to the kitchen while Kevin hung out with Spencer in the living room.

"So what did boy genius do to piss you off today?"

Maggie looked puzzled for a moment and then laughed out loud.

"Nothing at all, he just gets all frisky if I smile or laugh at him and I don't have the time today."

"Reid frisky? I can't imagine what that would look like."

"That's because you see him as nerdy and awkward. I don't get that version of Spencer."

Prentiss had just walked in.

"What did I miss?"

Garcia piped up.

"We're just talking about Reid being amorous."

"Ooh, I came in at the right time. Make with the juicy gossip talk."

The ladies all laughed and the sound drifted out to the living room just as J.J. and Will walked in with Henry.

"Sounds like I'm missing all the fun," J.J. said as she handed Henry off to his godfather and hurried into the kitchen to find out what all the merriment was about.

"So, am I too late for all of the fun?"

The three women already in the kitchen looked up and it was Prentiss who spoke.

"We're trying to get Maggie to tell us what Reid's like in bed."

"And I am trying to remind them that I am a lady and a lady doesn't reveal such things."

There was much laughter at this and the whole while the women finished the meal and set the table.

* * *

Around the table the team and all significant others were seated. Jack looked particularly happy to be sitting at a grown up table but since there really weren't any other kids, a kids table seemed unnecessary. There was a high chair pulled up to the table next to J.J. and the rest of the party was comprised of adults.

Maggie stood and tapped her fork against her wine glass to get the attention of their guests. No, that wasn't right, their family.

"Before we get started, I first want to welcome everyone to our home and tell you all that you mean so very much to me and to Spencer as well. I spent a lot of holidays alone in my time and I'm sure with the erratic nature of your jobs and the toll it can take, you all have too. It's been a long enough time since I had much to be thankful for at Thanksgiving, let alone anyone to tell about it that I can't remember a time when I wasn't telling the cats about the good things in my life while I ate a frozen dinner. So I thought it would be nice to let everyone speak about the things they are thankful for this year. I'll go first. I know you can all figure that I am thankful for Spencer. He brings a light to my life that I never believed I would experience. He also brought the rest of you, with him and I am so grateful for that. I don't really have a family and you have so readily adopted me, I feel so included and a part of something good, for once. I truly love you all."

She looked to her right where Garcia sat and said, "Penelope, it's your turn, honey."

Garcia stood and spoke.

"I am thankful for my family that is around me right now. I am thankful for every time my babies come home safe and sound. I am thankful for Kevin who reminds me by his presence that things happen for a reason, always and that I am worthy of all of the things that I never thought I could have."

Next was Kevin who was thankful for Garcia and the joy she brought to him. After that there was Jack who stood and looked around at the loving faces of the people he had always known in his life.

"I'm thankful for the stories that Maggie tells me and I'm thankful for my Daddy."

Hotch was next and he cleared his throat as he stood patting his son's head as he did.

"I am thankful for the family I don't think I realized was there until I really needed them. I am thankful for a team of people I can truly put my trust in when it is most vital. I am most thankful for you, Jack. You bring happiness to me when I think there's none left in the world and you remind me of the love I had for your mommy. Because I love you that much too."

Prentiss was next to Hotch.

"I am most thankful that we have been able to stay together as a team. We are a family and while we might be dysfunctional people individually, we have created a very functional family."

J.J. and Will were thankful for each other and for Henry. Morgan was thankful for the health and well being of his mother and sisters and for the love he knew he could count on from the team. Rossi was thankful that he had decided to come back and that the BAU was still strong and the camaraderie was still there. Last to speak was Reid.

"So much has happened over the last year. Some of it horrifying and through that I had people around me who never wavered in their support for me. I am grateful for all of you. You have all seen me through some very tough and insecure times. But mostly this year I am thankful for Maggie. I had resigned myself to a life alone and not only do I have this wonderful, beautiful woman to share the rest of my life with, she has encouraged me to rebuild the relationship with my father as well. The gifts that she so selflessly gives me are things I can never truly reciprocate. She gives me hope and joy and courage and the understanding of how overwhelming and yet wonderful it is to love someone unconditionally."

He sat down and Maggie beamed. Then dishes began to be passed and stomachs were overfilled with the wonderful food.


	31. Chapter 31

**Things will probably be a little fluffy for the next few chapters as we get through the holiday season with Reid and Maggie. Then I guess some drama might be needed. We'll see what the muses tell me to write.-J**

"I don't own any armor, and I might not be that brave  
You might be the one I rescue, but I'll be the one you save."-Edwin McCain 'Couldn't Love You More'

* * *

At Spencer's urging, the men offered to clean up the table and wash the dishes, his argument being that the women had prepared the meal and should be allowed to rest. The women gladly accepted and went upstairs to the library where they fell into an easy conversation about wedding plans. Jack had followed the women up but quickly bored of the talk of colors, flowers and seating arrangements and wandered back down to join the men who were by this time watching football. Spencer was surprised that he didn't feel the need to leave and find the ladies. He had been able to pick up a little of the rules of the game and Morgan was happy to fill him in without putting him down whenever he had a question. Not only was he finding that sports weren't entirely unenjoyable once he understood what was going on but it also felt really good to be included as one of the guys. He soon found himself picking a side and cheering along with the others. This was good and for the first time ever in his whole life, he felt normal; like everyone else. He'd have to thank Maggie for bringing him into this world where he could be just a normal man with friends cheering at a football game with a beer in his hand and a belly full of turkey.

For her part, Maggie was feeling the same warm, included feeling with her newfound friends. She had supposed that at various times in her life she had friends or at least acquaintances that were almost friends but this was something she had never truly felt before and it felt good. There was a love here that she had never really known before. She and Emily had worked through some guilt in the previous couple of weeks. Emily feeling guilty for not protecting Maggie better and Maggie because Emily had been hurt trying to protect her. Emily told her that she would have gladly thrown herself in front of a bullet and that it was her job to do so if needed and Maggie told her that she never wanted them to be putting themselves in danger over her ever again. Maggie would not have been able to handle it if anyone had been seriously hurt defending her. Emily had been very reluctant to face Spencer after the big stalker showdown but he had hugged her and told her that he was glad she wasn't hurt badly and that all was well that ended well and it had ended well.

"So Magpie, what color is my dress going to be?" asked Garcia.

"Well, we need very springy colors for this shindig. I love pastels but those colors don't do you justice."

"You know, you are the bride and if you want me in a burlap sack it's what I'll wear."

"But I want everyone to see how beautiful you are. What do you think of spring green? It's pastel but has a brightness…either that or robin's egg blue."

"Ooh I like the blue idea. I can totally do the robin's egg blue."

"It'll look good on Derek too."

Maggie then giggled mischievously.

"We should tell him that he's going to be wearing a robin's egg blue tux with a ruffled shirt."

Penelope laughed heartily.

"He'd regret working to save you."

"I know, but his face would be priceless. We'll have to have a camera handy when we tell him that."

Prentiss stopped giggling long enough to ask about flowers.

"I thought we'd go with early spring blooms like daffodils and tulips and things like that."

"Oh that will be so pretty."

J.J. piped up.

"Does Spence have any input on this?"

"He doesn't offer many opinions. I ask but he really doesn't care about much of it. I badger him until he gives me some feedback sometimes but if I just did it all and told him when and where to show up, he'd be just as happy."

"His dad's coming right?"

"Yeah, and I've arranged a little surprise too. He'll know before the wedding by quite a bit but I haven't told him yet. His mother is coming. Her doctor has cleared her to leave the hospital and Spencer's dad is going to ride the train with her so she doesn't have to fly."

Garcia had tears welling.

"Oh, that's the sweetest thing I have ever heard. It will mean so much to him to have her here."

* * *

Later, after everyone had left, Maggie realized that she was bone tired. She just climbed the stairs and headed to her room. Wordlessly Spencer followed her and when she came out of the bathroom from brushing her teeth, he was in the bed waiting for her with a book opened in front of his face. Maggie slid into bed and curled onto her side facing Spencer and just smiled at him. Her eyes closed and that fast, she was asleep. Spencer thought on the day and how very normal it was. He had often imagined what holidays were like for other people and this was exactly what he had envisioned. He marveled at how there had been so much bad in the last year with the reappearance of the Reaper and Haley's death and his run in with Stanley Karsten. The real marvel wasn't how much had been bad but that it was all so completely overshadowed by the light cast off by the woman sleeping next to him. She lit every corner of his world and left no place for the monsters to lurk. He now felt as if he could stare down any evil and know that it was balanced by the good of this one woman. He put his book down and reached to turn off the bedside lamp. He snuggled close to Maggie and stroked her hair softly whispering as he succumbed to sleep.

"You are a constant wonder my maiden fair. I love you so very much. I promise to spend every day making you understand how much I love you."


	32. Chapter 32

**It is way freaking strange to be writing Christmas scenes while spring is busy springing all around me! I wasn't really in the mood to look for lyric quotes as I've gone to using at the begtinning of chapters. I did it but I think I am going to be gld to get past Christmas in this story.-J**

"Pine cones and holly berries  
Popcorn for you, apples for me  
Red striped candy, marshmallow dandy  
Kettle a bubbling holiday tea"-The Osmonds 'Pine Cones and Holly Berries'

* * *

Over coffee and waffles one morning Spencer contemplated his surroundings. Maggie did say that she really loves holidays but he had a hard time comprehending what his home had turned into. If someone had told him that the building had been relocated to the North Pole and had become Santa's workshop, he might have thought about believing it. The tree was only the beginning. And that was kind of nice as he had never had one before. Well, not since before his father had left, and the tree then was entirely his father's doing. After his dad had gone, his mother wasn't able to keep it together enough to bother with holidays and then as he lived on his own, it just never seemed practical. But Maggie cared not for practicality only for finding joy in every corner of her world and spreading it to as many people as she could. But the tree was only the beginning of the Christmas glee. There were garlands and wreaths and mistletoe in every doorway and archway. There were lights all over the house and lit reindeer in the yard. And there were two trees if he was to be honest. There was the tree in the living room and then the one in the parlor that she called the formal tree. The parlor also contained a miniature Christmas village and around the formal tree was a Lionel train set that she said was homage to Spencer's mentor at the BAU, Jason Gideon.

"What's got you so quiet this morning, baby?"

"Just trying to orient myself to the winter wonderland. Who is that singing?"

"It's Bing Crosby. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do."

He got up to leave and as he was walking out of the kitchen, Maggie called to him.

"Hold it right there, buster."

He turned not understanding.

"You are under mistletoe and you were just going to walk on by and completely ignore centuries of tradition, not to mention passing up the opportunity to kiss your fiancée that you purport to love."

She pouted and he held a hand to her so that she would walk over to him where he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"How could I ever pass up the chance to kiss you my darling?"

"And yet you were going to walk out the door and off to work without saying goodbye or kissing me."

"I would never do that. Don't you remember yesterday?"

She laughed because she did remember. He had gotten out of the house and even pulled his car out of the driveway before remembering that she was still upstairs asleep and he had not kissed her goodbye so he stopped and went back in the house and up the stairs to bid her a proper farewell.

"Maggie, I could never make it through a day without having kissed you first. Sometimes remembering kissing you is the only thing that gets me through my day."

"Then you'd better get another kiss for the road."

* * *

At work Spencer took a free moment to sneak into Garcia's little office.

"Hey Garcia, what does one get the most wonderful woman in the world for Christmas?"

"Awww, sweetie, you don't have to get me anything. Your charming demeanor is gift enough for me."

"Garcia, I'm talking about Maggie. You're her friend, what would make her happy and completely blow her away?"

"Well you already gave her what every woman really wants from her boyfriend, a ring. So you kind of peaked early, kiddo."

"That doesn't change that Christmas is coming and I need to get her something that says how special she is to me. Please, help me."

"I've got a few ideas. Have a seat."

* * *

Maggie had a rare afternoon off and was working on Christmas cards. It seemed funny to her that for someone with no family and damned few friends that she had so many cards that needed to go out. Of course most of them were people she knew professionally and so she didn't have to write a long letter or anything. But she insisted on hand signing and writing a brief message on every one of them. It was just her way. As the cards started to blur into each other, she decided to take a break and called Morgan.

"Morgan"

"Hey, it's Maggie, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what do you need? And this had better not involve a blue tux with a ruffled shirt."

She giggled at him. That had been funny and she knew that the picture of his expression would be a cherished part of her wedding scrapbook.

"I'm trying to think of what to get Spencer for Christmas and I am drawing a blank. Do you have any ideas?"

"I can't think of anything but I'll do a little detective work and put my profiling skills to work and give you a call later."

"Thanks Derek."

* * *

In the early afternoon J.J. leaned into Hotch's office with a downturned face and a minute or two later Hotch came out and called for everyone to get into the conference room. They had a case and they could tell it was a bad one. As Spencer looked at the crime scene photos of the mutilated children, he internally thanked Maggie for insisting he get an extra kiss before heading off to work that day. He didn't know when he would see her again and he knew that he would face horrors that would fracture him to his core in the coming days and her light would be the only thing to guide him through.

He sighed as he left the conference room and grabbed his go bag and then dialed his phone. It rang only once.

"Hello my dearest prince!"

"Hey Maggie."

"Oh what's wrong?"

"We have a case and we're leaving as soon as we can all get to the airstrip."

"Sounds like a bad one."

"How did you know?"

"Your voice gave it away. Stay safe and remember that I love you."

"I love you too, Maggie."


	33. Chapter 33

"When I'm worried and I can't sleep  
I count my blessings instead of sheep  
And I fall asleep counting my blessings."-Rosemary Clooney & Bing Crosby 'Blessings'

* * *

Spencer returned from the ugly case well after dark. By the time he climbed onto his porch, it was well after midnight. He could see through the window that Maggie had left a lamp on in the living room for him so that he didn't run into anything in the dark. He walked into his front room to find Maggie sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up at him and blinked.

"It's about time."

"Maggie, what are you still doing up?"

"Well, I was in bed but I couldn't sleep without you here. I never sleep well when you're not here but once I know you're on your way I just can't sleep."

"Well, I'm here now, sweet girl and I'm tired so I am just going straight to bed. I'll sleep better if I'm not there alone."

"Thank God because I am exhausted!"

Once in bed, Spencer kissed her on top of her head and felt her relax for what he knew was the first time in days.

"Thank you."

"For what, my prince, I don't think I've done anything."

"After what I have been dealing with, walking into this place with its unadulterated happiness was exactly what I needed."

"I'm glad that met your needs because I am way too tired for anything else."

"Your joy, your innocence and you in my arms are all I need right now. I'll need other things of you at another time."

Maggie cuddled closer to Spencer and finally was able to fall into a deep and satisfying slumber. Spencer spent a moment in wonder at the power this woman had to make everything in his life good and right and then he was overcome by how tired he was. Sleeping while away was not impossible but without Maggie the nightmares were free to come calling and then there was the stress of the case so that whatever time he had for sleep was not to be a deep or restful sleep. Now, in his own bed with Maggie relaxed and breathing deep and even in his arms, he knew that he could drift away himself and that he would wake rested and at ease when morning came.

* * *

Spencer woke feeling his life was back in order once again. He had slept without interruption from monsters and now found himself holding the one capable of banishing all horror from his mind. He sighed and just watched her sleep. Her face was placid and there was none of the flurry of activity that he normally saw from her in that frantic attempt to smooth over everything that might bring sadness to her world. She was finally relaxing some but she still seemed desperate sometimes to create what she felt she had missed out on or what she knew he had. He appreciated all that she did and understood that while he was away she did all of these things out of nervousness; just an attempt to distract herself from what she wanted to not think about. He wished often that he didn't cause her such anxiety but then he knew that she had always suffered from anxiety problems and would find something in her world to make her nervous even if he didn't hand her something on a silver platter. And knowing what it would do to her if something did happen to him while out on a case kept him trying to be safe. There was no more taking off his vest and putting down his gun before walking up to armed individuals. Maggie never needed to know about the times he had done those things. He always felt there was a good reason for it but she wouldn't be able to see that and he understood now. He thought of how he felt seeing her with a gun to her head and understood how she felt every time he took off on the jet with the team.

* * *

As Christmas drew closer the two became more secretive and the more one would try to figure out what the other was up to, the more the other would try to hide. A week before the holiday they invited the team over for dinner and exchanged presents with them and they mailed presents out to Spencer's parents. And finally it was Christmas Eve and the excitement couldn't have been more palpable had there been small children in the home. The evening was spent quietly with the two of them talking, listening to Christmas carols and the nutcracker and snacking on cookies. It was peaceful and perfect and Maggie knew that she had never been happier. She looked over at the tree with its twinkling lights that was providing the only illumination. Beneath the tree were presents and while there were many for her from her darling, for the first time she didn't feel the need to pry and find out what was in the brightly wrapped packages.

"Maggie, are those tears?"

She looked at him with glistening eyes.

"Why are you crying my love?"

"I remembered something my grandmother once told me. I was being a normal little kid and badgering her about what was in a present that I was getting for Christmas thinking I was going to trick her into telling me what she got me. I remember she just looked at me and said 'love.' To this day I don't remember what the actual present was but I remember that she wasn't lying."

"You've never spoken about your grandmother before."

"She passed a few years back. She had cancer."

"I'm sorry. She meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

Maggie nodded and relaxed into the warmth of Spencer's body. They sat like that for a while and then Maggie leaned up and kissed his neck knowing that what she was doing would yield an immediate response from Spencer. He looked at her slightly surprised and she took a stray bow from the coffee table and stuck it to herself.

"You've been such a good boy this year; I guess you can open one present early."

Spencer smirked and gladly began unwrapping his gift. Perhaps other times they might have made their way to their bedroom but tonight the rug in front of the fireplace served them well.


	34. Chapter 34

**While Maggie and Spencer's first Christmas together was fun to imagine, writing it on one of the first 60+ degree days we have had here in Michigan was awkward. I am glad to be finished with Christmas. I hope you all enjoy!-J**

"When it seems the magic slipped away  
We find it all again on Christmas Day  
Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
Give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe"-Josh Groban 'Believe'

* * *

It was still dark when a sweet and sing-songy voice invaded Spencer's dreams.

"Merry Christmas, darling!"

He blinked and there was Maggie's face hovering mere inches above his own. She was smiling and he now understood the phrase "looking like a kid on Christmas."

"Good morning, Maggie. Merry Christmas to you too. What time is it?"

"Seven, don't tell me you're one of those sleep in on Christmas people?"

"Usually I'm by myself and it's a rare day off…."

"You're not alone anymore and it's time to open presents."

"Is coffee allowed on Christmas morning?"

"I think it's mandatory."

Once they each had a cup of very strong coffee, they moved to the living room where Maggie had hung stockings from the mantle. Spencer shook his head. Norman Rockwell couldn't have painted this holiday anymore perfect. Presents were quickly opened and they each knew that there were major presents that the other was holding for last. Once the "minor" presents were opened and they were each sitting in a pile of books and clothes, Maggie reached behind the tree and pulled out a very large gift bag and handed it to Spencer.

"Maggie, this is huge; what did you do?"

"Just open it and hush up, silly."

He peered inside the bag and first saw a small scrapbook. He took it out and started to leaf through it. It was filled with pictures of Maggie smiling and of the cats and even of his team at the housewarming and thanksgiving. He smiled a wide and genuine smile.

"This is amazing, sweetheart."

"Everything in there is part of your case survival kit. You put that in your messenger bag and when things get horrible, you can look at it and banish the evil spirits."

He looked back in the bag and found an afghan that Maggie had obviously crocheted herself. It was mostly black and grey with hints of purple here and there. He looked up at her blankly.

"It's for sleeping on the plane or anywhere else you need to be wrapped up in a little extra love."

He smiled and knew that it would surely make it easier to sleep while he was away.

"There's more, sweetie."

He looked in the bag one more time and sure enough there was one more thing at the very bottom. It was a small book. He opened it and read a bit. It was all in Maggie's loopy handwriting but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was. So he looked to the smiling woman next to him on the couch.

"I wrote some messages to you. They are things I think while you are gone. I'll continue writing in it or in other books that you can have with you and it will be like you're home listening to me ramble on and annoy you."

"You never annoy me."

Maggie beamed but was a little uncertain still.

"I love this all. You are the best demon vanquisher in the world."

"That's just because I'm the only one you know."

Spencer pulled a small box from under the tree and handed it to Maggie.

Maggie opened the box to find a silver necklace with a simple emerald pendant.

"It's lovely, Spencer. Why did you choose an emerald?"

"It's a birthstone."

Maggie's brow furrowed and she looked very confused.

"I wasn't born in May and neither were you."

"Sonnet was and I thought that then we could add a new pendant when we have another child. There's something else in the box. I would have put it on the chain but I wasn't sure if it was the right time for it or not."

Maggie took another look and sure enough there was another pendant, this one representing a mother and child. She looked up at Spencer with tears standing in her eyes. He continued talking as if he was sure he had made a mistake.

"You are certainly a mother, it's not for that reason that I thought it might not be right. You are Sonnet's mother even if you were never able to hold her or rock her to sleep. I just know that if you wear that pendant with the birthstone people will ask you about your child and I didn't know if you were up to those nosy questions yet."

"Spencer, please stop talking."

His mouth abruptly snapped shut.

"I'll never know how you do this. You give me exactly what I want and need before I can even feel the want or need. This is the most perfect thing you could have done for me. And if you don't come over here and kiss me right now I'm going to cry hard enough to make how I am at the end of 'It's a Wonderful Life' look like child's play."

He slid over to her and very tenderly took her face in his hands and kissed her. When he pulled away she was smiling but there were still tears in her eyes. Though now Spencer was certain that her tears were happy ones. Still he felt compelled to raise a hand and wipe them away. Her eyes closed accepting the comforting touch. She then threaded the other pendant on the chain with Sonnet's birthstone and then handed the necklace to Spencer lifting her hair for him to be able to fasten it around her neck.

"So what do we do for the rest of the day?" asked Spencer.

"Whatever you want."

"Is a nap allowed?"

Maggie giggled at him.

"Yes, and I think I might join you."

"I might not get a lot of sleep if you do."

"Do you want me to not join you?"

"I never said that."

He took her hand and led her to their room. And the rest of their first Christmas together was spent napping and making love and talking and just enjoying each other.


	35. Chapter 35

"Five-hundred-twenty-five-thousand  
Six-hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?  
In daylights-In sunsets  
In midnights-In cups of coffee  
In inches-In miles  
In laughter-In strife  
In-five-hundred-twenty-five-thousand  
Six-hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?  
How about Love?"-Jonathon Larson 'Seasons of Love'-from 'Rent'

* * *

"So you and Maggie have plans for New Year's, kid?"

"She's got a faculty party that we need to attend. It's kind of a big deal, I guess. She went out and bought a new dress and has been a basket case second guessing her choice ever since."

At this Spencer seemed to get an idea and quickly excused himself from the conversation with his friend. He strode through the bullpen as a man with a purpose and stopped at Emily's desk. She looked up and then looked surprised to see him there.

"Can I help you, Reid?"

"Actually I need you to help Maggie."

"Anything I can do for her, you know I will."

He briefly explained Maggie's insecurity about the party and her dress.

"So, I was thinking, you grew up in circles like this and maybe you could put her mind at ease a little. She's done such a good job of fitting in and making friends but she's so, well, I don't even know the word for it."

"I know Maggie too and I've seen her lack of self-esteem in action. If I came over tonight after work?"

"That would be perfect. I'll call and tell her I've invited you for dinner. She loves when you guys come to visit."

* * *

That evening after the three of them had eaten dinner; Prentiss pulled Maggie aside and asked to see the dress that Maggie was wearing for the upcoming party. Maggie looked uncertain but then seemed to decide that it was okay since Emily was such a good friend. She trudged up the stairs and Emily almost laughed at Maggie's reluctance. Once in Maggie and Spencer's room, Maggie pulled out a black taffeta and tulle gown.

"I like it but put in on so I can see how it really looks."

Maggie obliged and Emily actually gasped.

"It's all wrong, isn't it?"

The dress had a fitted taffeta bodice with a heavily crinolined tulle skirt. There were slightly off the shoulder wide straps of tulle and the whole thing was embellished with occasional silver sequins. The skirt fell to about mid-calf and she looked like she had just stepped out of a 1950's party.

"Actually it's all right. It suits you and you look lovely"

"But it is okay for this party? Some of the faculty members are very pretentious and I just don't want to do the wrong thing."

"The way you look in this dress could never be the wrong thing. I have been to dozens of parties like this. My mom's an ambassador, remember? I've rarely seen anyone look this classy and beautiful."

Maggie looked uncertain so Prentiss continued.

"You need to learn to trust yourself more. You're fine and all of the people who told you otherwise are idiots."

This finally made Maggie feel better and she smiled.

"So what shoes are you going to wear?"

Maggie went to the closet and produced a box containing what looked like Dorothy's ruby slippers if they had instead been encrusted with rhinestones.

"OMG, I am going to totally have to borrow those from you someday."

* * *

New Year's Eve arrived and Spencer dressed. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt and a grey silk tie. Maggie had picked it out. He then waited in the living room for her. He had been told that women took a long time to get ready but he wasn't prepared for this wait. He could hear her walking back and forth from bedroom to bathroom. Finally he heard her descending the stairs. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. There was no way the dress could have been more perfect for her. She had her long hair wound into a bun on the top of her head and accented by rhinestone baubles and she had left tendrils hanging down around her face which she had forced to curl into ringlets. Tasteful drop earrings hung from her ears and around her neck was simply the necklace she had received from Spencer for Christmas. She wore no other jewelry except for her engagement ring. He knew she was beautiful but he had never seen her quite this resplendent in all the time he had known her.

"Maggie, you will surely be the loveliest woman there."

She smiled and the look was complete.

"With the handsomest escort."

And off they went to ring in the New Year.

* * *

They arrived at the ballroom and found it filled with faculty, staff and assorted friends of the college, as in the ones who paid exorbitant sums of money to be called friends. Maggie gripped Spencer's arm a little tighter as they walked in.

"Relax darling, you look amazing and you are amazing."

She scanned the room and found a table with some of her fellow literature professors and pulled Spencer in that direction.

"Maggie! I am so glad you came! I was afraid there wouldn't be anyone to talk to here."

Maggie turned to see Dr. Claire Turner rushing toward her. Claire was the first to befriend her at Georgetown and Maggie was relieved to see her here.

"Claire, I'd like you to meet my fiancé Dr. Spencer Reid. Spencer this is Dr. Claire Turner."

Claire beamed at him and stuck out her hand.

"Ah, the infamous Dr. Reid, you are every bit as handsome as Maggie describes."

This brought a blush to Spencer's cheeks but the women were already too engrossed in conversation to notice. Spencer looked around trying to figure out where he could possibly fit in until he was approached by a few of the professors of mathematics and drawn into a conversation and ultimately ended up settling a debate between them. Dinner was served and while it was wonderful, Spencer noticed that Maggie barely picked at her plate. When dessert came, it was in the form of a chocolaty cheesecake and again she hardly touched it. Spencer frowned; this was not like his Maggie at all. He looked closer and saw the weariness in her eyes. When the music began, he sidled up to her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm a lousy dancer but I'm just dying to be the envy of every man here by dancing with you."

She looked at him and smiled and it was a real Maggie smile so off to the dance floor they went. He pulled her to him and let her lead as he really was a lousy dancer. He soon realized that her fingers were digging into his shoulder hard enough that he would most likely have bruises.

"Maggie, are you alright?"

She looked up at him and he could tell that it was all she could do to keep the tears at bay. Her breathing was becoming rapid and he could see that her normally porcelain skin was even more pale than normal.

"Let's get you outside for some fresh air."

He helped her out to a bench outside the building. By the time she sat, she was hyperventilating and trying to speak.

"Spencer…too much."

"Shh, it's okay honey. Relax and breathe for a bit."

She did and was finally able to speak coherently.

"There are too many people and too much going on and I can't handle it. It's like the walls are closing in on me."

"That's your anxiety, darling. Let's get your coat and get you home. We'll ring in the New Year at home with Barrett and Browning and it will be just fine."

She nodded at him and he went back in the building to get their coats while she sat and just tried to relax. As they drove home, Maggie noticeably relaxed and this made Spencer feel better. At home they stayed in their finery and counted down the remaining seconds to the New Year together sealing the deal with a deep and passionate kiss.


	36. Chapter 36

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home."-Evanescence 'Bring Me to Life'

* * *

Spencer woke on the first of January with Maggie curled tightly around him. There had been a time when he always woke with her holding onto him as if for dear life but over the months that they had been together she had relaxed and aside from the run in with Paul Mason she usually was just draped lazily around him. This morning she was clinging to him and even in sleep she was tense. He had a feeling the night before that something was bothering her. He knew she had anxiety problems and that sometimes she would have full on panic attacks but something didn't seem right when she began to have problems the night before. Her affect even while sleeping was nothing short of confirmation of his unease. He stroked her hair and tightened his grip around her which usually helped to soothe her but there was no change in the way she gripped him. He didn't want to wake her but he knew that her sleep when she was filled with such anxiety wasn't restful anyway.

"Maggie, honey, wake up darling."

She whimpered and held him even tighter.

"Maggie, you need to wake up now sweetheart."

She shook her head against him. She was awake but just didn't want to deal with something in her reality.

"Baby, I need you to talk to me. Please, I can't help you if you bottle everything."

"I don't want to."

"Sweetie, you're upset and I can tell that. Please let me help you."

"Please don't make me Spencer; I really don't want to deal with this."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, my love, you are perfect. I just don't want to talk about this is all."

"Maggie, you've been having nightmares and panic attacks and you are back to holding me like a life preserver when you sleep. You aren't getting any decent sleep lately and it's starting to really affect your mood. I'm really worried about you and I need to know what this is about."

Maggie was crying by this point and Spencer felt horrible for badgering her but she really needed to let whatever it was out.

"I didn't want to burden you with this but I just found out that Paul Mason's trial is in two weeks. I thought I was dealing okay with everything but I guess it all just fell apart when I got that news."

"Why didn't you tell me there was going to be a trial?"

"I told you I didn't want it messing with you too."

"He's pleading not guilty?"

"I guess he's pleading diminished capacity or something. Do you think he could go free?"

"I don't see any way that he could. He stalked you and ultimately assaulted you and in addition to all that, he assaulted a federal agent. Even if the claim of diminished capacity was accepted, he'd have to be institutionalized in some way."

"But what if he's not put away?"

"Sweetheart is this what's been bothering you? Do you think he'll come after you again?"

She nodded still crying.

"I won't let that happen. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

That makes one of us, he thought to himself but held her tighter feeling somewhat encouraged by the faith that she had in him.

* * *

Returning to work Spencer was climbing the stairs toward Hotch's office.

"Hey, Reid, how was New Year's?"

"Later Morgan."

He walked to Hotch's door and knocked. Hearing a response from inside, he entered.

"Hotch?"

"What can I do for you Reid?"

"I need some of your legal expertise."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing really, Maggie's just worried because Paul Mason is going to trial in a couple of weeks. He's pleading diminished capacity and she's terrified that he could go free. That couldn't really happen, could it?"

"I don't see any way conceivable. You know he's facing federal charges as well?"

"I know. I just really want to be able to reassure her. She's having trouble sleeping and she's completely on edge. She had an anxiety attack that cut the New Year's partying short."

"I'll have a talk with the prosecutors on the case. We should be able to at the very least make sure that he is hospitalized if he's not in prison. Tell Maggie that she's safe and we won't let him get to her."

"Thanks Hotch."

Spencer left Hotch's office wanting to feel better but still unsure of how things would play out and not at all confident of his ability to help Maggie feel more at ease. Did all men feel so insecure about their ability to protect their families or was he just a wimp?

"Are you going to talk to me now?"

"Yeah sorry Morgan, I just had some stuff on my mind."

Morgan just gestured to his office and Reid followed him in and plopped down into a chair sighing loudly.

"So what's wrong? You look like you're being chased."

"Maggie's upset about the trial. Hotch says there shouldn't be anything to worry about but I don't know what to do for her. I'm supposed to protect her and keep her safe, right? I don't know how to do that. What kind of man can't keep his family safe? I'm going to make some terrific husband, aren't I?"

"Slow yourself down there youngster. There isn't a man out there who hasn't doubted his ability to keep the people he loves safe and no matter who you are, you know that bad things can still happen. Look at Hotch. He's an FBI agent, he's ex-SWAT and he's a former federal prosecutor and look what happened. You are there for her and you give her something that no one else ever has in her life. You're on the inside so you know better than I do what that is but I think it's in the way you just accept her for what she is and what she isn't. That right there is all you can do."

"Could you be satisfied with that?"

"Hey, you're ahead of me as it is, kid. You actually found a woman that wants to spend the rest of her life with you. I don't have that. I know that all of the training I have had doesn't guarantee that something bad won't happen to someone I love. It's hard to accept but worry or insecurity doesn't make you less a man. Personally I think you'll be a damned fine husband to Maggie."

Spencer went back to his desk feeling a little better for the pep talk and he dialed Maggie's number to check on her and tell her what Hotch had said. Hopefully this would help her feel more at ease.


	37. Chapter 37

**At long last...I've been a lazy butt.-J**

"You've got to get up every morning with a smile on your face  
And show the world all the love in your heart  
And people gonna treat you better  
You're gonna find, yes you will  
That you're beautiful as you feel."-Carole King 'Beautiful'

* * *

Spencer felt the tension rise the entire drive home after work. When he spoke to Maggie on the phone earlier she had tried to sound encouraged but he knew her voice too well and even when she tried to mask her emotions to him, it didn't work. She was vaguely distant and still sounded scared and maybe a little jumpy. She said she was just tired and maybe would have some tea and take a nap. He turned onto their street and slowly approached the house half expecting to see utter darkness from his home. But there were lights on. From the street it looked as if she was in the library. That meant she was awake and alert and not hiding in their bedroom crying. This might be a good sign. He climbed the porch steps and hoped deeply that things would be alright inside the house. He knew that frenetic Maggie who tried to hide things under activity wasn't healthy but neither was burrowing under the blankets and crying for hours on end Maggie. He opened the door and heard music. Music was always a good sign where his dearest was concerned. But she wasn't singing along and he didn't know what to make of that at all. Slowly he climbed the stairs, thankful that she had left a lamp on in the living room so that he could find his way to the stairs without tripping over furniture or felines. He called to her on his way up hoping that she would hear him and therefore not be startled when he walked in.

"I'm in the library, Spencer."

She sounded so normal. He entered the library and there she sat in one of her favorite cushy chairs reading. She looked up and pushed her glasses back up onto her nose. He rarely saw her in her glasses as she normally had her contacts in but he loved the scholarly look that she projected. He had never focused a great deal of attention to sexual fantasies, not that he hadn't had them, he just didn't dwell. But he knew very well that a common one was the naughty librarian and she was more than sexy enough to pull that look off.

"I'm home sweetie."

"Sorry, I was organizing our books and trying to fit in all the new ones we got at Christmas and I got caught up reading. I meant to have dinner ready."

"Maggie, it's quite alright. You looked more peaceful and relaxed just now than I have seen you in well over a month."

She smiled and the summer sun suddenly lit up the room even though it was still only January. He understood the chemistry of attraction and even affection but he couldn't really comprehend how easily he had linked his own happiness to hers. If she was happy then everything was good in his world and if she was sad, he felt nearly inconsolable.

"So, are you hungry? I can throw something together."

He pondered her for a moment.

"How about we go out?"

"Ugh, do you know how long it would take me to get ready? I'm not wearing any make up and my contacts aren't in and-"

"You are lovely. You don't need make up and I love your glasses."

Her mouth played between a smile and a frown while her brows knitted together. Finally she decided to smile and his heart warmed.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright? Eating in public might not have been the best move."

"I'm fine, Spencer. I know I'm still jumpy but I need to get okay with being around people. I can't hide in the house forever."

Spencer was watching her watch everyone around them as if studying each person for a sign that they were or weren't going to cause her or anyone else harm. He knew that look and knew that he had been that way many times himself. It was too soon, he was sure of it but there she was smiling at him. She was trying to relax and her eyes sparkled at him.

"So Hotch said he would talk to the other prosecutors?"

"Yeah, there is the local district attorney and then there is the federal prosecutor. He thinks he can work with them to make sure that Mason is locked up in one way or another. It doesn't hurt that he was there to witness everything."

"Dating a fed has its advantages, doesn't it?"

"Well, it certainly gives you some connections you might not otherwise have."

They spent their meal talking about Maggie's upcoming classes for the new semester. She slowly seemed to let her guard down and Spencer started to think that maybe going out was good for her after all. She even steered the conversation toward the wedding.

"I have something I need to tell you about the wedding."

"I told you, anything you want is fine with me."

"Honey, this isn't about color schemes or flowers. I wasn't sure the best time to tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise but I didn't want to actually wait until the wedding or right on top of the wedding to tell you either."

"You're starting to concern me."

"I swear it's not a bad thing. I think it will make you happy."

"So you have me intrigued, please tell me."

"Well, I made some calls and ran a little covert operation. To cut right to it, I've arranged it so that your mother can come to the wedding. It's all settled and she's so excited to get to see her only child wed."

He was stunned and conflicted and felt terrible that he had such apprehensions when Maggie was so happy and had worked so hard to do something for him.

"You don't look happy, Spencer. Was this the wrong thing to do? Are you upset with me?"

"I'm not upset with you, not at all. I'm really touched that you did this, I just worry whenever my mother has to deal with people."

"Your dad had the same concerns but he agreed to stay with her the whole time. He's riding the train here with her so she doesn't have to fly. This will be okay, won't it? I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact you did what I should have. I spend a lot of time afraid of how my mom will deal with things and I try to shield the one part of my life from the other and that's not right. She's my mother and she loves me and she should be at my wedding. And I do want her there. Thank you."


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay so I write nothing for a couple of days and then 2 chapters at once. What can I say, my muses started speaking to me again. Next on the agenda will be the trial of icky stalker dude and Valentine's Day! Yippee!-J**

"If I had a box just for wishes  
And dreams that had never come true  
The box would be empty except for the memory  
Of how they were answered by you."-Jim Croce 'Time in a Bottle'

* * *

The pair was settled into their bed that night reading like an old couple that had been married for years. It made Maggie smile to think of them that way. She felt relaxed for the first time since she couldn't even remember when. Things had been so chaotic and she knew she had been a challenge for her dear sweet prince. She vowed that someday she would make it all up to him and find a way to repay him for putting up with her nonsense. She absently twirled the ring on her finger trying to fathom the strange turns one's life could take. Just last spring she had half of her life the exact way that she wanted it and resigned herself to the fact that the rest just wasn't meant to be. She was a full professor at a very highly esteemed college and not quite to her mid-thirties which was pretty damned good for someone who hadn't graduated high school at twelve like some other people she could name. Her personal life wasn't all she had dreamed it could be but she did what she could to make it as good as she could and she had found ways to be happy. She had her kitties and her home with her porch and its perfect swing. She filled her non-working hours with baking and music. Sure she had hoped to find love but deep down she always knew that was a bit of a pipe dream. She was fundamentally broken in so many ways and not exactly a ravishing beauty. She was awkward and didn't always know what to say to people and had a tendency to go on and on about the most boring subjects. Her personal style was a little off center too and she was aware of this but didn't really care. Her shyness was often misinterpreted as being stuck up or icy. She'd rarely dated and had only one person prior to Spencer that she even would have referred to as a boyfriend. His name had been Todd and they went out on a grand total of five dates and once he had slept with her, he was gone.

Then one day while walking across campus delighting in the fresh spring day, she spotted this intensely beautiful man hunched over a book. He had longish, silky hair hanging half in his face and delicate features. His hands were the hands of an artist or pianist. His skin was creamy and flawless with perfect full, pink lips moving slightly as his finger sped down the page. He seemed exquisitely unaware of his surroundings and she recognized him immediately as faculty even though she didn't know his name or even which department he was with, she knew she had seen him sitting with staff at various assemblings. Surely it couldn't hurt just to talk to him. Perhaps they could be friends. Somewhere deep in her stomach there were butterflies beating their wings to try to tell her that she didn't want to be friends with him. Of course she knew that's all she could be. He was so lovely, if he wasn't already taken it had to be because he didn't want to be and he wouldn't be changing his mind about that for some homely poetry nerd like Maggie. She certainly never could have guessed that this man would be as wounded as she or as lacking in self esteem or social skills. Certainly she hadn't even dared to hope that he could find her beautiful or intriguing or loveable. But here she was with an engagement ring on her hand that he had put there. When she was frightened, he lent her strength. When she was hurting he gave her comfort and when she was happy he shared her joy.

Her thoughts left those musings when she realized that Spencer was no longer reading. He read so quickly that she could tell when he stopped because the pages quit turning.

"Are you alright, Spencer? Do you want me to turn off the light so you can sleep?"

"No, Maggie, you're fine. I'm still reading too."

"You are a big old liar. I can hear you flip pages and I notice when you aren't flipping them anymore."

"I guess my mind kind of sidetracked away from my book."

"I know how that can be. Are you worried about your mother coming? I really feel badly that I didn't talk to you about it first. I know I should have."

"Actually I was thinking of how amazing that was for you to do that. Thank you Maggie. You know what's good for me when I don't even know. Do you remember all the times I tried to leave your place after Ohio?"

"I sure do. I remember I had to go so far as to block the door with my body once."

"You were right and I am better because of it. I might eventually have gotten over the trauma on my own but it wouldn't have been this soon and I surely wouldn't have gotten back to work that quickly without you. I never thought anyone would be able to know me this well but I think you have a better understanding of me than I have of myself."

Maggie closed her book that she hadn't really been reading anyway.

"It's because I love you so damned much."

He closed his book as well and turned out his bedside lamp rolling toward her smiling. It was a lecherous smile that she wouldn't have ever thought the lovely creature reading speedily on campus that buoyant spring day to be capable of. She turned out the lamp at her bedside and turned toward him only to be intercepted by a kiss and roaming hands.

* * *

Reid walked into the conference room the next morning with a large cup of coffee.

"Good Lord, Reid, that coffee is as big as you are!"

"I needed some extra caffeine this morning, Morgan."

Morgan thought about making a lewd comment but then, out of respect for Maggie, thought better of it. It was one thing to tease a single Spencer Reid about a woman who may or may not be real but completely different to tease an engaged Reid about Maggie, his fiancée. Besides, with all that Maggie was dealing with, a late night might not have any hanky panky involved anyway.

"So kid, how's Maggie? Is she still scared?"

"Probably a little but she seems more normal and relaxed than she's been in a long time. She was reading when I got home last night. Have you ever seen her in her glasses?"

The tone of Reid's voice told Morgan that his original thought might have been right after all.

"I think I've only seen her in contacts. Pretty hot with the specs?"

Reid just smiled and nodded as he sat down to see what J.J. had for them that day. Before he knew it he was calling home to tell Maggie that he wouldn't' be home that night and probably not the next few nights either. She was naturally disappointed but didn't seem frantically frightened. He did stop by Garcia's office before heading toward the plane and asked her to stop and check on Maggie when she headed out for the day just to make sure she was really okay.


	39. Chapter 39

"When you're weary, feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes  
I will dry them all.  
I'm on your side oh when times get rough  
And friends just can't be found."-Simon & Garfunkel 'Bridge Over Troubled Water'

* * *

Penelope Garcia pushed the button to ring the doorbell at Spencer and Maggie's house and stood patiently waiting and thinking to herself, not for the first time, that this house surely looked like the home of an English professor. Actually looking at the house you'd think both owners were college professors. Of course, if you looked at the owners you probably wouldn't peg one as a federal agent.

Finally the door opened and a very perplexed Maggie stood staring at Garcia.

"Penelope, what a surprise."

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good time for a chick flick night. We can make hot fudge sundaes."

"Spencer sent you to babysit me."

Garcia looked at her brightly colored shoes guiltily.

"I love you, Pen but I don't need a babysitter. I'm okay honey."

"I brought chocolate and movies based on Jane Austen books."

"Come in then but I really am fine."

After they had finished watching "Emma" and were polishing off some larger than necessary hot fudge sundaes, Maggie groaned.

"Ugh! If I do that much more, I'm going to have to have my dress let out."

Garcia giggled and then got quiet.

"Maggie, Paul Mason's trial starts next week. Reid's not going to be back by then, barring some miracle. Are you sure you're going to be alright? That's a lot to deal with."

"I'm really okay, Pen. I can't explain why but I just have a good feeling and I think things are going to be okay. You just focus on whatever they need to get them home sooner."

"Reid wants me to turn things over to Kevin for a day or two so I can go to court with you."

"That's not necessary. I really can do this on my own."

"Mags you need to understand that family means not having to do things on your own. Just because you can doesn't mean you should. I know you dealt with your rape alone I know you've dealt with a lot of things alone but you shouldn't and you don't have to anymore. Kevin's superiors are fine loaning him out and he knows my system as well as anyone besides me could."

"Penelope-"

"Don't you dare. I'm going with you if for no other reason than I don't want to try to look your fiancé in the eyes if I let you go through this alone."

* * *

"Hey Maggie, how are you?"

Spencer had the phone pressed to his ear with his shoulder as he unlocked the door to his hotel room.

"Don't even try it, mister. I am mad at you right now."

"I don't understand."

"Obviously you don't. I'm a grown woman. Hell, I'm older than you are and you send a babysitter, Spencer?"

"No, it's not like that."

"So Penelope just decided on her own to stop over for movies and sundaes? And don't try to lie to me Spencer Reid. I already know the truth. She's a good friend and she told me the whole story."

"I'm sorry for worrying about my future wife. I didn't realize that was such a bad thing."

"Damn you. You never let me stay mad at you. I just really wish you would have talked to me and told me what was going on in your amazing brain."

"And you would have lied to me and told me your were fine and not to worry."

"Maybe that's not a lie. Did that possibility ever occur to you genius?"

Maggie was getting angry again.

"I know you are fine now but I think you might be underestimating the impact this will have on you. And I am not singling you out, this would hit anyone hard."

"Spencer I can do this."

"Darling, I really need you to hear me right now. I love you and I hate to see you in pain and I really don't want you to have to do this yourself. I thought about coming home early or not going with the team in the first place but I knew you would be furious with me. I know I should have spoken to you about having Garcia go with you. I'm sorry but this whole being a family man thing is new to me and I know I mess it up sometimes but I need to do this. It's a man thing."

Maggie laughed at him letting Spencer know that her anger had dissipated.

"I had no idea that accepting this ring would turn you into such an alpha male. I hardly know this you."

"I can't explain it myself. I just know that I feel like I have to protect you and keep everything good in your world even though I know I can't entirely but I have to try."

"See, if you had told me all of this before I wouldn't have been mad in the first place."

"I'm sorry."

"And I love you."

"I love you too Maggie."

Spencer hung up his phone and knew that he had just learned something new. He knew communication was vital to a relationship being successful but he sometimes forgot that he needed to put that to work for him. He needed to remember that he could have faith in this woman.

* * *

Garcia stood outside the courthouse with Maggie.

"Are you ready Magglepuss?"

"No but they aren't going to hold this trial up waiting for me to be ready. Let's go faithful sidekick."

"Right beside you bosom buddy."

The two walked into the courtroom and sat down. Maggie was fine and nearly relaxed until the court officer led Paul Mason into the room and sat him down at the defense table. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him and she felt suddenly cold and nauseous. Garcia quickly reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"There you saw him and you didn't burst into flames. Let's go. You can't be in here for the trial if you're going to testify."

Maggie nodded and the women went into the hall and found a bench. Maggie finally exhaled the breath that she had been holding since seeing her stalker.


	40. Chapter 40

"When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light you see  
I won't be afraid  
No, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand by me."-Ben E. King 'Stand by Me'

* * *

As Maggie and Garcia sat in the hallway Maggie sighed loudly.

"I wish I knew what was going on in there. You could go in and see."

"I can't leave you."

At this point a woman ran to Maggie. It was Claire.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry I'm late."

She threw her arms around Maggie as Garcia looked questioningly at the scene.

"Penelope this is Claire Turner, she's a lit prof like me. Claire, this is Penelope Garcia, my really great friend."

"You work with Spencer, right?"

Garcia nodded.

"That's so great that you could get away to be with her. She tried to tell me I didn't have to come but I told her that I did indeed. So what can I do to help?"

Maggie looked up at her colleague.

"Would you go inside the courtroom and give us updates on what is going on?"

"Sure thing."

Maggie looked grateful and really so did Garcia. She had worried about being displaced and if Maggie had wanted Claire outside with her then she would have gone along but she really wanted to be able to tell Reid that she was with Maggie the entire time. And it told her all she needed to know about how good of a friend Claire was that she would walk in and just do whatever was needed without question.

Maggie's phone rang and she jumped. Garcia put a hand to her shoulder and squeezed lightly. Maggie glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"Are you checking up on me, Spencer?"

"Yes, how are you holding up?"

"I went in before things started and watched them lead him in. I thought I was going to vomit. Pen's out here in the hall with me and Claire is inside seeing what's happening."

"That didn't answer my question, sweetie."

"No it didn't. I'm sorry. I guess I'm okay. I'm scared but trying to stay hopeful. Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For being right. I needed someone here with me."

"This isn't about being right, I just want you taken care of."

"How's the case going?"

"We have a good profile and we're working that but not getting any closer to finding our unsub. We will though and then I can come home to you."

"That's good. I miss you."

"Maggie, what has you sounding so distant? It's like you're willing yourself to disconnect from me."

"I told you I'm just a little scared."

"Talk to me."

"Spencer, how can I be your demon vanquisher if I send you more of them?"

"How can I banish your monsters if you don't tell me about them?"

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm just scared of testifying. When I saw him today I felt cold and sick and like I couldn't breathe. How am I supposed to testify against him if I feel like that just seeing him walk into a room?"

"We will be back and we will be testifying too. You will not be alone. Has the prosecutor prepared you for your testimony yet?"

"No."

"You'll feel better after that and I'll be home as soon as I can."

* * *

That night Garcia spent the night at Reid and Maggie's. They watched movies and did each other's hair and played truth or dare. It was almost enough to make them both forget the real reason that Garcia was there. Maggie was too afraid to be in the house alone with all that was going on.

Penelope eyed Maggie.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell me about your sex life with Reid."

Maggie rolled her eyes. She knew that there was so much speculation about Spencer within the team and she hated opening this can of worms but well she did choose truth.

"This doesn't go anywhere else."

"I swear."

"He's amazing. I have to admit that I haven't been with a lot of guys before but my God, Penelope, what he can do to me. It took him a while to gain confidence but he can totally take control of things now."

After Garcia's turn it was back to Maggie and she again chose truth.

"Two part question. Was Reid a virgin when you met and how was your first time together?"

"Damn girl, you are so obsessed with my sex life. If I didn't know better I'd think you didn't have one of your own."

"Quit stalling and give up the goods."

"Well to answer the first part, yes he was a virgin. Shocked the hell out of me I can tell you. How does someone that pretty make it nearly to thirty without having sex once? Anyway, it was awkward at first because we were kissing and things got heated so we went to my room and things got more heated on my part and he kept holding back and then he finally told me that hadn't ever done that before and I was stunned and he almost left out of embarrassment. I kept him there and once I got him out of his head and got him to just go with what he felt, it was some of the best sex I have ever had in my life. He is so gentle and sweet and you know how things are when a relationship is new. There is this heat that is just inherent."

"Well you just earned me lunch courtesy of J.J. She was sure that Reid had to have hooked up with someone at some point before he met you and I keep pretty good track of my babies and I was pretty sure he hadn't."

"I'll be sure to never tell him that there was a bet like that at the office."

A short while later Spencer made his nightly phone call and Penelope went to bed and Maggie went to hers to talk to Spencer. After hanging up, she turned out the light and was able to sleep with only a few disturbing dreams.


	41. Chapter 41

"But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dreams to shame."-'I Dreamed a Dream' from 'Les Miserables'

* * *

Garcia walked into Maggie's kitchen the next morning to freshly baked muffins.

"Maggie we have to talk."

"Honestly Garcie-girl you sound like you didn't sleep well. Have some coffee."

"Maggie you need to sit and we have to talk before we go anywhere."

Maggie looked very concerned at her friend. Garcia was looking very somber and that was not normal for her. Maggie's mind immediately jumped to a horrifying conclusion.

"No. Please no."

The color had drained from Maggie's face and the strength in her legs gave out as she wilted to the floor.

"No, no, no. Please Pen."

Maggie was just shaking her head frantically. Her head was filled with thoughts that she didn't want to acknowledge. Finally Penelope grabbed her shoulders and shook her until Maggie's attention was focused and she stopped babbling.

"Maggie, honey, what's gotten into you?"

"What happened to him? Tell me. I need to know. Is he, oh God I can't even say it."

"Oh sweetie, you thought this was about Reid? No, no. Honey, he's fine. The whole team is fine. They are frustrated as all get out but just fine. It's you who is not fine."

Maggie breathed deeply trying to calm herself from her fright.

"Spencer is safe? Really?"

"Yes Maggie. Now get up off the floor and let me talk to you."

Maggie got up feeling relieved and sat at the table. Garcia offered a muffin and Maggie shook her head.

"Maggie, you cried all night in your sleep. I could hear you in my room. You cried out more than once but settled down before I could get to you. I'm not sure you should be at the courthouse today."

"Really Pen I can handle being there. I have nightmares but they aren't about Paul Mason."

"Oh I figured that out for myself. I spent part of the night sitting outside your door listening to your talking and sometimes screaming in your sleep. Some of the time you were calling for Reid to save you. I deduced that those were dreams about Payne Phelps but then there were times that you were screaming in fear of Reid. What were those?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Pen. I'm sure you just misinterpreted what was happening."

"No I didn't. Honey, I love Reid, I really do but if he's hurting you then we have to do something and that has to start with you talking to me."

"Hurting? No, Spencer isn't hurting me."

"Then why are you having nightmares about him?"

Maggie literally sagged and breathed deeply before answering her friend.

"Fuck! I never wanted to have to tell anyone about this because of how it might look or, more to the point, how it might make Spencer look but I think he's already told Morgan anyway. He thinks I don't know but I'm actually glad he told him. Morgan could help him deal with the guilt he felt."

"Maggie, you may be the only person I know more infuriating than Reid."

"Okay, this was after he got back from Ohio. You know, while he was on leave. He was dealing with post traumatic stress and not always acting himself. He had really bad nightmares. If you think I was sleeping poorly last night, you have no idea how much worse it can get. Anyway, I already had black eyes and a split lip from him thrashing in his sleep. I woke one night to find him, well he was forcing himself…"

She looked away and Garcia could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Mags, he didn't? Did he?"

"He said the bruising was consistent with rape but he never actually, I mean, it was his hand—his fingers. He said he raped me. I know I was scared like when I had been or nearly like when I had been raped."

"Wait just a stinking minute—how did he see the bruising?"

"He was the one who examined me. He didn't touch me, he just looked. He tried to leave. He was going to call Morgan to take him home but I wouldn't let him. He was sick, Pen. It wasn't his fault. He wasn't even fully awake when it happened. You need to understand that. Please don't think badly of him. We worked through it and we're okay now. Please, Pen, he wouldn't hurt me. He loves me."

"Oh Maggie I am so sorry you went through that and all alone again. I didn't even know you then."

"I wasn't alone. I had Spencer. And now I have you to help me through this. We need to get to the courthouse. Claire will be waiting for us."

* * *

The day at the courthouse was relatively uneventful. Claire spent most of the day inside the courtroom popping out periodically to fill Maggie and Garcia in on whatever was happening. Garcia was a little more of a mother hen than normal. When a break was taken for lunch the prosecutor came out and told Maggie that they would be prepping her when things adjourned for the day. Maggie's heart began to pound. This was too soon. They weren't supposed to need her until Spencer was home and the rest of the team as well. They had to testify also. Sure, she could make most of the case but it was so much stronger with the testimony of the four federal agents that were present when Paul Mason grabbed her. She especially wanted Emily there to tell her story. After all, he'd hit her, knocked her unconscious and used her gun against Maggie.

At the end of the day, things did seem to be going well for the trial and Maggie went with the prosecutor to go over her testimony. The first part of the questioning was easy but then they started in with the kind of questions that the defense would ask. Those were tame at first and then they drifted into how she talked to Paul and how she pretended to be in love with him and kissed him. It scared her that even though the prosecutors would ask first about the profile she was given and how she was told to play into the delusion to save her own life, the defense would be asking their questions last and that might be what was fresher in the mind of he jury. When she left the office, Garcia was standing right there with a smile on her face. She had just gotten a call from Kevin telling her that the team had found and apprehended the unsub. Maggie took a look at her own cell and found a missed message from Spencer that he was on his way home. The relief that washed over her was almost enough to knock her off of her feet.


	42. Chapter 42

"Thirty notes in the mailbox  
Will tell you that I'm coming home  
And I think I'm gonna stick around  
For a while so you're not alone."-The White Stripes 'Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground'

* * *

Maggie stood at the airstrip waiting as the team descended the stairs toward the tarmac. Finally she saw Spencer wearily trudging down the steps looking completely drained. He didn't know she would be there. She ran toward the plane and he stopped short in disbelief as she approached and threw her arms around him clinging as if her very life depended on it.

"Maggie, I wasn't expecting you here."

"I know but I had to see you and I couldn't wait until you got home. Besides you look beat; it'll be better that you don't have to drive yourself."

"What's really going on?" he asked as he grabbed his bag.

"The prosecutor prepped me today and I was so afraid you guys wouldn't be back."

"I actually knew your testimony was nearing. We were prepped on the plane on a conference call."

He stopped and looked Maggie in the face. Her eyes were glistening and moist and the sight tore at him. He took her face in his hands and brushed back her hair.

"No tears, we're back and we're testifying first and the stage will be set for you so no matter what the defense says, they won't make an impact. They will just look like they're bullying the victim. This is going to be just fine. Hotch will be on the stand just before you and he was a vicious prosecutor. The defense will want to quit by the time he's through."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. He could feel the tension leaving her body. He wasn't sure how he of all people could have that effect on anyone but she felt safer in his arms and it felt good to know that. There was a kind of pride in knowing that he could make her feel safe and protected even when he doubted his ability to actually defend her.

In the car on the way home, Maggie was focused on the road but stole the occasional glance at Spencer. Her furtive looks did not escape his notice.

"What else is wrong, Maggie?"

"Nothing is wrong. Why would you say anything is wrong?"

"You keep looking over at me in a guilty manner."

"It's dark; you can't possibly tell my expression."

"Yes, I can."

"Oh, I guess it's just that Penelope is still at the house. She thought it would be best that way she can still be with me while you and the others are testifying. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't but you are one lousy liar. Why is she really there?"

"She's angry with you and doesn't trust you not to hurt me."

"Why would she? Wait, you told her, didn't you?"

"I'm so sorry, Spencer. I never meant for anyone on the team to know. I mean, I know you told Morgan but that's not the same. She heard me having nightmares and when you're not there, sometimes I have bad flashback dreams of that night. I tried lying to her but it didn't work. She's been around you profilers too long. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My team will understand, even Penelope will in time. She is a good friend to you and I am grateful for that. I kept it from them because you wanted me to. I did tell Morgan but I thought you'd be upset with me."

"I know he helps you with a lot of things. I just didn't want your team to think ill of you. It wasn't your fault."

"Does Garcia think it is?"

"I don't know, I just know she doesn't trust you."

* * *

It was late when they walked in the door and Garcia was still up and sitting in the living room like a parent waiting for a teenager to return from a date. She spotted Reid and looked down her nose at him.

"Maggie, why don't you head for bed? I'll be up in a minute. I need to talk to Garcia for a little bit."

Maggie turned toward him. She kissed him and hugged him briefly before heading up the stairs.

Reid sat down in the recliner and looked to Garcia.

"Say it. Say everything I already know. Tell me I don't deserve her and that she should have left me. Tell me how what I did was inexcusable and that mental illness doesn't make it okay. I know I don't deserve her forgiveness or her warmth or her kindness. I don't deserve to wake in her arms or to be planning a future together. She is my victim and I shouldn't be looking to a life together with her. Say it. I have more than earned this lecture."

"Reid I am so conflicted by this. I want to see you happy. I have seen you go through such horrible things. I have watched you die and be revived. I love you kiddo. But I have a hard time even talking to you after what I have learned."

"I know. I have a hard time living with myself too."

"You know what I'll do if you ever hurt my friend again, right?"

"I do and it will not happen. I give you my word."

"Then get your skinny, genius behind up those stairs. Your fiancée doesn't sleep for shit when you're not there."

"Thanks Garcia."

"Sure thing."

* * *

At the courthouse Maggie was pacing nervously. Emily had been the first to go in and tell her story. Maggie knew it would have an impact and would set the stage for the accounts of Morgan and Spencer. Hotch was the final of the agents to testify and he squeezed her shoulder before he entered the courtroom. Spencer wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"The defense attorney isn't going to know what hit him."

Maggie tried to smile and imagine Hotch tearing the defense apart. When Hotch finally emerged from the courtroom he wore his normal stoic expression that she was always unable to read. Once in the hallway though he allowed a smile. He leaned to her.

"I teed it up; you just hit it out of the park."


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay...if anyone is a lawyer, do not, I repeat, do not write me and tell me how inaccurate my court scenes are. I am not a lawyer and have very limited experience in courtrooms. My main knowledge comes from 'LA Law.' Hope you all like this...trial is almost over!-J**

"And when the night is cold and dark  
You can see, you can see light  
'Cuz no one can take away your right to fight  
And to never surrender."-Corey Hart 'Never Surrender'

* * *

Maggie walked slowly into the courtroom careful to keep her eyes straight forward. As she passed the defense table she heard a chair move.

"Margaret! I'm here for you Margaret!"

The judge pounded her gavel as Paul Mason's attorneys tried to get him under control. Maggie just kept moving toward the witness stand. She knew if she paused or looked around that she would never make it there. Her stomach turned over at hearing his voice and she fought to keep breathing. She was actually telling herself to inhale and exhale. She took the stand and turned to be sworn in and then sat down. She allowed herself a small glance at the defense table and regretted it immediately. He was there in a nice suit and all prettied up but leering at her as if she were a cornered rabbit and he a wolf. She swallowed hard and looked out to the gallery where she quickly spotted the reassuring smiles of friends and near family. There was Claire with her warm dark eyes lending her strength the way she had when Maggie first walked onto the Georgetown campus alone and trying not to look scared. She looked next to Claire and saw Penelope with her brightly painted pink lips smiling brightly at her and next to her were Dave and J.J. They had been at her house when the worst of things went down and therefore didn't need to testify. J.J. smiled and gave a thumbs up while Dave smiled and gave an encouraging nod. She took a deep breath and knew that somehow she would get through this. The prosecutor stood and walked in front of her.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record."

"Dr. Margaret James, I am a professor of literature at Georgetown University."

"Dr. James, can you tell us in your words how you came to feel that there was someone following you?"

"Um, there was a package that arrived at my home. It was a barrette and there was a note that said that it would go with a bracelet that I had recently purchased. The note was not signed."

"Did anything else strike you about the note?"

"It was written to 'Margaret' and anyone who knows me at all knows I don't go by Margaret. My students call me Dr. James and everyone else calls me Maggie. If the note had come from a friend or even a personal acquaintance then that person would surely have known my preference."

"What did you do upon realizing that there was someone potentially stalking you?"

"I didn't know exactly what to do but my fiancé is a federal agent and he called in the FBI's CSI unit and the team that he works with."

"Were there other packages?"

"Yes, the next day, after my fiancé and one of his colleagues went to work with me-"

"That would be agents Reid and Morgan, correct?"

"Yes, Spencer Reid and I are engaged to be married and Derek Morgan is one of his teammates. Anyway, we came home to meet up with the agent that would be staying overnight and discovered another package. It contained another note and pictures of Spencer and me having lunch just that day."

"Exactly what kind of agents work on the team with your fiancé?"

"They are behavioral analysts. Unofficially that means that they are profilers. They psychoanalyze crime scenes and determine what can be discovered about the person they are looking for. They call that person the unsub or unknown subject. From that profile they can sometimes find the person and also know how to best deal with that individual when they come across him or her."

"Did the agents give you a profile?"

"They did. They told me that the unsub was delusional and that if I was faced with him that I should play into his delusion and that would buy time for them to help me. If I went against his delusion then he could become violent toward me or toward Spencer but that if I went along with his delusion that he would not want to hurt me."

"And what did they tell you his delusion was?"

"They told me that he was in love with me and believed that I was in love with him and that he also believed that we were already in a relationship."

"What happened the day after the second package was delivered to your home?"

"I went to work with agents Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid. I was in my office for my normal hours where I meet with students who need advising on their projects and I needed to use the ladies room. Agent Prentiss went with me because she was the only female agent and therefore the only one who could stay with me. When we left the restroom I realized she wasn't next to me and when I turned to see where she was, I was grabbed and felt a gun pressed under my chin."

"Were you able to see what had happened to Agent Prentiss?"

"She was unconscious on the floor and had blood coming from her head."

"As for the person who grabbed you, do you see him in the courtroom today?"

"Yes, he's right there at the defense table. His name is Paul Mason and he was a student of mine when I was teaching at the College of William & Mary."

Maggie had to look at Paul Mason when she pointed to him and she felt like being sick so she swiftly turned her attention to her friends at the back of the gallery. They smiled at her letting her know that she was doing great.

"Dr. James I know this is very difficult for you but please tell the jury what happened next."

"I engaged him in conversation and tried to confirm that I was actually in love with him. Agents Morgan, Hotchner and Reid came to us and I knew that if I could get Mr. Mason to let his guard down then they could get me away from him. I talked to him and told him that I wasn't in love with Spencer and even took off my engagement ring to make him think that I was breaking up with Spencer. And then I kissed him, Mr. Mason I mean. It was then that he lowered the gun and Spencer and Derek were able to apprehend him."

"How did you feel at that moment?"

"Relieved that I was free and that no one was hurt. Except for Emily and she just had a bump and small cut on her head. I felt terrible about that. That she had gotten hurt trying to protect me but no one else was hurt and that was a good thing."

"Thank you Dr. James."

The prosecutor turned to his counterpart at the other table.

"Your witness."


	44. Chapter 44

"Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive."-Peter Gabriel 'In Your Eyes'

* * *

Maggie steeled herself for what might be thrown at her from the defense table.

"Dr. James, you said you engaged the defendant in conversation. Did he speak to you as well?"

"Yes."

"Did he refer to Agent Reid as your love?"

"Yes he did."

"Did this indicate to you that he was perhaps not as delusional as your FBI friends would have you suggest?"

"No, it really didn't. He kept calling me is darling and saying that he had come to DC to be with me. He followed me here, that's what he said."

"So, let me get this straight, you had a seven man FBI team working your single stalker case; is that a normal situation?"

"When the case involves the loved one of a member of the team, it is the standard handling of the case."

"Did you recognize the defendant when you were with him in the hallway?"

"Do you mean when he was holding a gun to my head? Yes, I did recognize him. It took a moment but I remembered his name."

"What kind of a student was Paul Mason?"

"He was quiet and shy and didn't talk a lot but he was very smart and his writing was very profound. Most of my courses involve romantic poetry so there is a lot of delving into emotion when studying this subject matter. Mr. Mason had very good insights and I recall that he did very well in my class."

"Did your comments on his returned written work reflect the things you have just said?"

"Of course they did. I believe in telling all of my students the truth. If they are lacking they will know that and if they are succeeding, they need to know that as well."

"Could your comments have been misconstrued by the defendant?"

"I suppose they could be interpreted any number of ways."

"I've no more for this witness at this time."

Maggie was relieved that was over. She knew the last question didn't come out so well but there wasn't much else to do but hope that the jury realized that what might be misunderstood by a delusional person wasn't anything to think about. She stood and left the courtroom trying not to break into a sprint as she did.

* * *

Maggie exited the courtroom and fell into Spencer's waiting arms where she finally let her emotions go and simply dissolved into tears.

"It's okay baby, you're fine. Garcia had her phone on speaker for us and we heard it all. You did so well. I am so proud of you."

He kissed her forehead and then her lips not caring that his whole team was watching. There was a time when he would have felt self-conscious about this show of affection in front of his colleagues but all he cared about at this moment was comforting Maggie. For her part she was clinging to him and trying to get herself under control.

"They are close to adjourning for the day, we should just go home."

The team watched them leave and Spencer buckled Maggie into the car and drove her home.

* * *

At home he sat her on the couch and put on some music for her and then headed to the kitchen to make something for them to eat. He was hardly the cook that Maggie was but he knew his way around a kitchen and had been learning more. He settled on simple spaghetti and set to boiling water and heating sauce. Once things were started in the kitchen, he went back to the living room to check on Maggie who was just staring straight ahead. The music was the soundtrack for "My Fair Lady" and it was one of her favorites but she was not acknowledging it at all. His heart fell seeing her in this state. He went back to the kitchen and finished cooking. He then ushered Maggie into the kitchen and set her down at the table placing a plate in front of her. She looked absently at it but made no move. So he fed her in between bites of his own meal. Once dinner was finished he helped her up the stairs and sat her in the library while he went into the bathroom and started running a bath for her. He brought her into the bathroom and undressed her and helped her into the tub. He washed her and then helped her out and dried her off before dressing her in her pajamas and tucking her snuggly into bed. He changed his own clothes and brushed his teeth and upon returning to their room he saw that her eyes were still open and seemingly unseeing. He grabbed a book and climbed under the blankets and began to read to her. Once she seemed relaxed he put the book down and switched off the bedside lamp and pulled her to him to hold her close.

"Spencer?"

Her voice made him jump a little as he was not at all expecting her to speak.

"Maggie, are you alright sweetie?"

"Don't let go and I think I might be."

"That is a deal."

He hugged her tighter and the two were finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

Spencer woke before Maggie the next morning and just watched her sleeping. She was lackadaisically draped across him and was breathing evenly. Well, of course she was relaxed, her fear, he realized was actually apprehension about testifying and having to face Mason in court. He couldn't imagine. Hankel was dead, he had killed him and he never had to face Karsten in court and now he was dead too. He tried to even imagine what it would be like to walk into a courtroom and have one of those men staring at him while he told everyone what they had done to him. He couldn't even fathom what that would feel like. Morgan had told him once that the fairer sex wasn't the weaker sex and he knew that to be a fact just by the presence of the lovely creature in his arms.

Maggie cooed softly and looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Mr. Bookworm, how did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time."


	45. Chapter 45

"Put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are and what you are is beautiful."-Goo Goo Dolls 'Slide'

* * *

Spencer convinced Maggie to take a few days off of sitting at the courthouse. He argued that there wasn't going to be anything that she could do there anyway. So he tried to keep her busy at home. He even went over wedding plans with her and they finally settled on a site for the wedding. It was an old plantation and Maggie had fallen completely in love with the huge ballroom and the fact that there was the option to be wed outside if weather allowed. Spencer had to admit that it would be a very beautiful place to begin their lives together. Though he already felt that they had begun their lives; they were living together and he felt the commitment had already been made. His logical mind said that this ceremony was just for legality's sake but there was a part of him that really looked forward to being surrounded by the people who loved him and declaring his love for this woman. He thought of standing there in his tux next to Morgan watching her walking toward him in a white gown that he had thus far not been allowed to see. He had to admit that she was right. This would be far better than the courthouse and a justice of the peace. He actually found himself getting excited for the wedding. It lacked rationality but he was learning that there was so much more to life and the joy of life than logic and rationality.

He walked over to where Maggie was standing and just looking out the window at nothing in particular. He slid his arms around her waist from behind her and rested his chin on her head.

"Maggie have I thanked you lately?"

"For what, my love?"

"For making me see things that I didn't allow myself to notice before."

"I still don't understand."

"I never allowed myself to see all of the wonder around me and I didn't ever look beyond the surface or beyond what science could prove to me. If it wasn't logic based I didn't even acknowledge it. The world you live in contains so much more beauty. Thank you for showing it to me."

"Well you're very welcome. It's the least I can do for the one that brought me to the alternate universe where I can be beautiful and desired and loved forever by a wonderful man."

"Darling, it's hardly an alternate universe. It's just a part of your world you didn't believe hard enough in before. And I feel horrible. I have led you into a world of serial killers and rapists and kidnappers, hardly the pinnacle of romance."

Maggie laughed at him.

"No, that was part of the world I already knew about. The ugly doesn't ever surprise me. Beauty doesn't surprise me either, just when I get a piece of it."

"You deserve more than just a piece."

"Spencer I was thinking that perhaps we should write our own vows. I think that would be more meaningful."

"Whatever your heart desires my dear, you know I will try to make it so."

Maggie turned in his arms to face him and beamed upward to him.

"Care to help me get some music lined up for this thing?"

"I don't really know that much about music, just what you sing around the house."

"Well, I thought we'd use a little Beethoven for the recessional. Ode to Joy? It's fairly common I know but I like it a lot. We still need a processional. Claire has the loveliest voice and she has already agreed to sing. I'm working on exactly what to have her sing. And we need a first dance at the reception. I am willing to entertain any ideas you have there."

"Can I think some about it?"

"Of course you can. Thinking is what you do best."

"Maggie?"

"What is it, Spencer?"

"At the reception, isn't there usually a dance where the bride dances with her father?"

Maggie looked at the floor and nodded.

"Are we skipping that part?"

Again she only nodded.

* * *

Later Spencer was holed up in the library while Maggie worked on dinner. He dialed his phone and waited.

"Hello."

"Dad?"

"Spencer. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, well, almost. I need your help with something. It'll be a surprise for Maggie."

The two talked for a while longer until Maggie called Spencer for supper.

"I have to go, Dad. Maggie's got dinner ready."

"It was good to talk to you Spencer. I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I love you too Dad."

"And give Maggie my love."

"I will."

And with that Spencer descended the stairs to the waiting heavenly aromas from the kitchen feeling as if he had once again secured a balance in the universe.

* * *

Days later the whole team was sitting in the courtroom. The jury had been out only three hours and had now reached a verdict. Spencer was on one side of Maggie with an arm tight around her and the other holding one of her hands securely. Garcia was on the other side and holding her other hand. The rest of the team sat behind her on the edges of their seats as if wanting to be able to do something to shield their dear friend. The jury filed in and everyone stood for the judge. When she was seated and everyone had returned to their seats, Paul Mason was made to stand for the reading of the verdict. The jury could find him guilty but take his diminished mental state into consideration, find him not guilty or find him just plain guilty. The prosecutor had brought forth evidence of forensic counter measures that indicated that he knew he was doing something wrong and therefore spoke against his claims to not be mentally cognizant of his crimes. The jury foreperson stood and Maggie held her breath. Spencer and Garcia squeezed her hands tighter and she was aware of hands on her shoulders. She was scared and nervous but she knew she was far from alone, for once in her life.

And then the verdict was read and Paul Mason was found guilty. No consideration to his supposed mental state. He was just guilty. Sentencing would be at a later date but Maggie didn't care. She knew he would have to go away and not be able to hurt her anymore. She finally let out the breath she had been holding and allowed a tear to slip down her cheek as she slumped against Spencer and felt the arms of family envelope her.


	46. Chapter 46

"My life has been a tapestry of rich and royal hue  
An everlasting vision of the ever-changing view  
A wondrous woven magic in bits of blue and gold  
A tapestry to feel and see, impossible to hold."-Carole King 'Tapestry'

* * *

The courtroom cleared and finally it was empty except for seven members of the FBI and two Georgetown literature professors. Maggie sighed and stood up.

"I guess we can't stay here forever."

Morgan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You take what time you need. We aren't going anywhere."

"Then you are going to be sitting here alone and in the dark because I am getting the hell out of here. Spencer, I want to go home now."

"Are you okay, Maggie?"

"Yes. And I don't think I need to sit here any longer. I want to go home and order some food and get into some sloppy sweats."

Spencer looked to the others.

"I guess we're heading home now guys. Thank you all for being here."

"Spencer, they can all come over, I don't need to ditch our friends, just this place."

Reid looked up at his friends sheepishly.

"Well, you heard the lady."

* * *

Back at Reid and Maggie's house the whole gang was there and feasting on Chinese food. Maggie was showing the women pictures of the plantation where the wedding was to be held and they were all oohing and ahhing over the beauty. Spencer was laughing and joking with the men but keeping a watchful eye on Maggie. Hotch had to leave first to get back to Jack and Maggie saw him to the door. She pulled him into a tight hug and he looked at her in surprise.

"Thanks for being there. And I don't just mean today, either. You're a good friend, Aaron; to me and to Spencer."

Hotch smiled at her and she knew her words had impacted the man in a good way. He smiled so rarely and she felt good to have been able to elicit one from him now.

"Good night Maggie."

"Good night, Aaron."

Then Claire and J.J. both had to leave. J.J. wanted to get home before Henry's bed time and Claire had an early class the next morning. The rest slowly meandered out and eventually the only ones left in the house were the owners and their cats. Maggie snuggled up to Spencer on the couch and went completely limp against him.

"So how are you really doing with all of this, Maggie?"

"I am so relieved that all of this is over. I really can't say much other than that because I don't know how I fell about everything else but I am very glad it is over."

"You should get some sleep, sweetheart."

"So should you."

"I will if you will."

Maggie giggled without reservation or any haunted quality for the first time since the trial began.

"Really Spencer, you can be such a child sometimes."

And up the stairs they went to fall asleep peacefully tangled together. Neither's sleep was interrupted by nightmares. In fact they both had happy dreams filled with laughter and light and hope.

* * *

The next morning brought utter normalcy for Spencer. He woke before Maggie and just watched her sleep for a few moments before he had to get up and start to get ready for his day. After his shower he dressed and could smell breakfast all the way up the stairs and he could hear singing. It had been quite some time since he had heard her belting out show tunes while he readied for work and it filled him with a peace and a sense of rightness. He looked over at Barrett who was washing herself oblivious to everything as was her way.

"Well Barrett, Mama certainly sounds all back to normal."

As Spencer came down the stairs he could still hear his darling love singing about what a beautiful morning it was and it was indeed beautiful. He knew this without a weather report because any day where Maggie was happy was the best day ever.

"There's a bright golden haze on the meadow, there's a bright golden haze on the meadow, the corn is as high as an elephant's eye and it looks like it's climbing right up to the sky!"

"Where exactly did you find a meadow, Maggie?"

She turned to him with a beaming smile and just pointed to her head.

"Right in here sweetie. Can't you picture it?"

He thought for a moment and he really could see the meadow with the sun rising and bathing it in golden light and the burgeoning corn stalks; how did she do this to him?

"I can, Maggie. I really can."

He sat down to his breakfast while Maggie packed a lunch for herself still singing.

"Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day, I've got a beautiful feeling, everything's going my way."

Spencer finished eating and got up. He walked across the kitchen and kissed her fully on the mouth.

"And on that note, I bid you farewell my lady."

"Adieu my brave sir knight. May your dragon slaying be bountiful and may you give all evil doers their proper comeuppance."

He kissed her again and then bowed before leaving.

* * *

As Spencer got his coffee at work he was still humming "Oh What a Beautiful Morning" and wearing a dopey sort of smile.

"Beautiful morning, my ass, have you looked outside, Reid?"

He looked up to see Morgan standing there looking less than chipper.

"It's cold and grey and dreary out there, kid."

"No, look again Morgan, there's the sun rising and a placid field bathed in the glow of a new day."

When Morgan just gave him a glare, Reid spoke again.

"You need a girlfriend, Morgan."

Even in his sour mood, Morgan had to laugh at the role reversal and the truth of the younger man's words.

"Touché youngster, touché."

There wasn't much time to ponder Spencer's advice for him or even to tease him about what specifically might have caused such a bright state of mind for the genius as J.J. soon appeared in the bullpen with case files and a very somber look.


	47. Chapter 47

"And being apart ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy  
Of rediscovering you."-Journey 'Faithfully'

* * *

The team was on the plane heading out for the new case. J.J. had already briefed them and they had settled in for the rest of the flight. Spencer was reading over the case file and trying to plan a strategy for the analysis of victimology that Hotch was putting him on. Morgan strolled up with two cups of coffee and plopped down next to Reid.

"You think I need a girlfriend?"

"No, I am certain that you do. You would not be so grouchy if you had someone."

"Look here, just because you got a little loving last night and it's got you all in a happy mood-"

"I didn't last night. And this isn't about sex. I didn't say you needed sex, you get sex and there isn't anyone on this plane who doesn't know it; I said you need a girlfriend. You need someone who is there for you. Someone you count on but who needs you and makes you feel vital. You need someone who makes everything bad go away just by smiling."

"I think you snagged the last such woman."

"If I did then you're spending the rest of your life alone and grouchy because I am not letting her go."

* * *

The case was resolved. It took far longer than they had anticipated and no one was in a very good mood on the flight home. Most of the agents took the opportunity to sleep but Spencer was awake and jotting things into a small notebook. Garcia had been on the case with them and put down her knitting to go over to the team's resident brainiac.

"I know you barely slept the whole time we were on the case. Sleep now, kiddo."

"I have stuff to do Garcia."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Just planning the perfect Valentine's for the perfect woman."

"You are a hopeless romantic, Dr. Reid. I would have never guessed it of you."

"I would expect that there's a lot you don't know about me and probably wouldn't guess."

"You still should sleep sweetie-pie."

With that she tucked the afghan around him and took the notebook from him placing it back into his messenger bag. She couldn't help but glance inside as she had always wondered what he carried in there that he had to have with him at all times. The first thing she spotted was the scrapbook and he she pulled it from the bag.

"What's this?"

"Part of my 'case survival kit' courtesy of Maggie."

"Hey, we're in here too."

"She only included pictures where we were off of a case and having fun though."

She handed the scrapbook back to him.

"You'll get to sleep easier looking at this."

The book was opened to a picture of the two of them on the porch swing, Maggie leaned onto Spencer and the both of them peacefully buried in a book. This gave Spencer an amazing idea and with a smile on his face he drifted off to sleep for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

At home Spencer climbed the stairs in his darkened house. He smiled at the knowledge that Maggie had gone to bed even though he was on his way home. Perhaps she was finally calming down a bit. He quickly undressed and slid beneath the blankets. He wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and feel the warmth of her body against his. It had been well over a week that he had been away and pictures in a scrapbook and her voice over a cell phone were just not enough for him. But he didn't want to disturb her sleep so he just rolled toward her so that he could take in her scent and hear her soft breathing. He was startled when she rolled to him and wrapped herself around him.

"Welcome home."

"Were you waiting for me?"

"No, I just don't sleep soundly when you're not next to me and I heard you come in. Are you okay? The case was a pretty bad one for you."

"It was but everything is fine now."

He stroked her hair and delighted in the feel of her pressed against him. He thought she was falling back asleep and thought to follow suit but then he realized two things simultaneously. The first was that she was planting the finest kisses on his neck and shoulders while her hand trailed down his stomach and under the waistband of his boxers. The second was that she was not wearing pajamas. She was not wearing anything at all. His response to these realizations was immediate and he could feel her smile against him as she took notice of his state.

Before he could even become aware of what was happening, his boxers were lying somewhere on the floor and Maggie was above him, straddling him and grinding her hips into his. He reached and caressed her shoulders, her arms, her breasts and delighted in the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingers and the pleasured sounds that escaped her mouth. Her hips were moving faster. She leaned to him and kissed him tangling their tongues together. When she broke away she half moaned, half whispered in his ear.

"Oh God, I need you."

She straightened herself up and pushed onto her knees a bit while reaching down and taking him into her hands and guiding him into her. Her movements were slow and even at first as she rocked her hips against him and he pressed himself into her as always amazed that anything on earth could feel this good. Her undulations grew more rapid and her breathing shallower. Spencer's hands were on her hips encouraging her movement and he knew she was very close and for that matter, so was he. The sounds of unabashed pleasure emanating from her were almost as exciting to him as the feeling of being inside of her, almost. He was aware of the sounds coming from himself as well; the half words that were all he could utter at that moment. Maggie's speed against him increased to the near frantic pace he associated with her being on the very edge of orgasm and he was so close that he was glad because he surely couldn't hold out much longer. She ground her pelvis into his and arched her back as she cried out. The added pressure as well as her muscles tightening around him put him over the edge as well. It was as if she were milking him. And then she collapsed onto his chest breathing hard. She kissed him and whispered in his ear, still panting somewhat.

"I love you."

He chuckled at her.

"So I gathered."

He could feel her heart still racing and knew his own had not yet slowed to a normal pace. Eventually they just curled together and fell into a sleep reserved for the truly contented.


	48. Chapter 48

**Happy belated Valentine's to everyone. This is what happens when people who have never had valentines suddenly do:-)-J**

"I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
but in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I'll give you my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my valentine."-Martina McBride 'Valentine'

* * *

It was Valentine's Day. This also happened to be mere days away from Maggie's birthday, three days to be exact, and Spencer had serious plans for when his workday was over. He sat at his desk flying through his paperwork and smiling.

"Dr. Reid?"

Spencer looked up to see a young man holding a rather large arrangement of flowers.

"Yes?"

"Then these are for you."

He almost asked who the flowers were from but, aside from the fact that he thought he might have an idea, he was fairly certain the delivery guy didn't know and there was a card. He thanked the young man and sat and smiled for a moment before opening the card.

"_My dearest Spencer, You have brought light to the darkness, life to the barren, hope to the despondent and love to the lonely. Thank you. I am always yours, Maggie."_

"You have a secret admirer, kid?"

"You're hilarious Morgan. These are from Maggie. It is Valentine's Day you know."

"Right…you have big plans tonight?"

"Do I ever. We are celebrating Valentine's and Maggie's birthday both tonight. Her birthday is the seventeenth."

"I didn't know she had a birthday coming up. Is she another whiz kid like you? She can't be more than, what 26 or 27?"

"I'll tell her you said that. It will make her day; probably make her happier than any gift I could give her. She graduated at a normal age. She's moved through the ranks pretty quickly but she is turning 35."

"Maggie? Our Maggie? Well, really she's your Maggie. There's no way she's 35."

"Not everyone graduates high school at 12, Morgan. She's brilliant, yes but realistically she wouldn't have been able to attain an undergraduate degree and her doctorate and then become a full professor at such a prestigious college as William & Mary and ultimately a department head at another prestigious college like Georgetown before the age of 30. Really, Morgan, you need to live in reality a bit more."

"Well you can tell her that she looks damned fine for a 35 year old."

"I will."

* * *

Upon arriving home Spencer's smile grew even wider as he saw the construction paper hearts all over the front window. No wonder Morgan didn't believe her age; at times it was hard to believe she was more than eight. Of course then there were the times that it was happily obvious that she was at least of a legal consensual age. His smile grew even wider and there were stirrings from below his belt line at that thought. He walked into the house. He could hear music playing but no singing and although the lights were on, he saw no sign of Maggie. The cats were at his feet and he reached down and petted them.

"Maggie! Are you here?"

"Up here, Spencer!"

She sounded fine and he climbed the stairs to find her in the bedroom.

"There you are. Are you almost ready?"

She turned and he almost stopped breathing. She was wearing a tight fitting red dress that flared slightly at her knees. The neckline was plunging and her cleavage was prominently displayed. She was wearing black patent leather heels that had to have been at least four inches high. Her hair was pulled up loosely.

"Not almost ready, I am ready."

She twirled for effect.

"Do you like?"

He nodded but couldn't seem to find words. Maggie seemed pleased with herself.

"This," she said gesturing to her dress, "is part of your Valentine's gift. You can open it later."

Her eyes twinkled and Spencer felt the stirrings from his lower parts once again. If they didn't leave soon, they wouldn't get to dinner at all. Luckily Maggie was already headed for the door and down the stairs. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and she was going to make sure she kept doing it as long as she could. Oh well, he supposed he could just enjoy the view for the rest of the night knowing that eventually he would be able to do much more than look. So he followed her out and down the stairs. He helped her on with her coat and off they went.

During dinner at a five star restaurant that Garcia had helped him get reservations for, he presented her with tickets to the ballet for that night. It was a performance of Romeo and Juliet and her face lit up with a joy that overtook every fiber of her being. She had been a dancer in her much younger days and those were some of her fondest memories from childhood. He knew she still had a great love of dance and this would be enjoyable for him as well as he really liked classical music. While he normally gravitated to Mozart and Beethoven, he found Tchaikovsky very pleasant as well. Even if he hated classical music and the ballet it would have been worth it just for the excitement on her face at this moment. He was a hero right then and it felt damned good. He stole a glance around the restaurant and noticed the approving looks of other men dining there. Many of them looked as though they would have like to have been in his place. Not only because he was with such a beautiful and sexy woman but because she was obviously pleased with him and would be putting effort into pleasing him later. He smiled as she handed him a wrapped package.

"Maggie, you already sent flowers to the office. You didn't need to get me anything else."

"Oh the flowers were so that all of the women at work would know that someone already has her claws in you. I mean I thought you might like them and that you might feel good knowing that everyone at work knows your fiancée is thinking about you. But mostly I was marking my territory."

Spencer opened the package to find a first edition copy of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. He was visibly stunned. This was not easy or inexpensive to come by and he was absolutely floored.

"Maggie, I can't believe you did this."

"I wanted to do it sooner but you have no idea how hard it was to find."

"Actually I do and I can't believe you did this for me."

"Spencer, I would do anything for you."

After dinner they went to the ballet and Spencer could hardly watch because he kept sneaking glances at Maggie to see the wonder on her face. Once home again Maggie was near giddy from the beauty she had just witnessed.

"Spencer that was the most wonderful thing I have ever seen. Really could you imagine anything more beautiful?"

"I don't have to imagine, I'm looking at you right now."

She blushed.

"I guess you might be wanting the rest of your Valentine's gift now."

"I do but we have one more order of business to attend to. I seem to recall that a certain someone has a birthday coming up soon."

"Oh right, my birthday."

"Yeah, and I should tell you that Morgan was completely stunned to find out your age. He guessed that you were 26 and then said that you look, and I quote, 'damned fine for a 35 year old'. I agree by the way though I'll do him one better and say you look damned fine for a 26 year old too."

"You are too sweet to me."

Spencer smiled.

"Well, you have to open your birthday present now."

He reached behind the couch and pulled out a large, flat, rectangular package. Maggie eyed it suspiciously and then tore away the paper.

"Oh, Spencer! You, you…I can't even believe that you did this! I love it!"

Inside the wrapping was a very large framed print of the picture of the two of them on the porch swing reading.

"You had been wondering what to put over the couch. I thought it was the type of thing that sent the right message to anyone entering our home."

"Spencer, you are wonderful!"

"Happy birthday Maggie."

"And if you follow me right now you'll finish the rest of your happy Valentine's Day."

She flashed a come hither look at him before sauntering up the stairs glancing playfully behind her to make sure he was following, which he was.


	49. Chapter 49

"So kiss me and smile for me,  
Tell me that you'll wait for me.  
Hold me like you'll never let me go.  
'Cuz I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again."-Peter, Paul and Mary 'Leaving on a Jet Plane'

* * *

Spencer woke from a sleep that was no longer troubled by nightmares to find himself in the arms of a beautiful naked woman and the night before came flooding back to him. Bodies colliding, breathless kisses, the discarding of clothes, the smells, the tastes and the pleasure. Now was the time to just relish what his life had become and that he, Spencer Reid, child prodigy and super geek had a woman in his bed. She was there every night and still there every morning. She was there to chase away the demons and allowed him to chase off hers as well. She bolstered his strength and courage. If he went out with her he was the envy of nearly every man there. She brought him such pleasure and such peace. She understood his scars and ghosts and was not frightened by them. She was unexpected and adventurous and at the same time brought to him a stability that he had never been able to enjoy before. He marveled that he had been able to find the courage to propose but he was thankful every day that he had found that within himself. If he had passed on that chance, he'd never have been able to forgive himself.

Maggie stirred slightly in his arms and he kissed her head, smiling against her. This is where she deserved to be, always. She belonged in the arms of someone who would love her every day of her life for the wonder that she is. And he would do just that. He swore it to himself and would be swearing it to her in just a couple of months. There would be witnesses and she would be able to count on that love like she had never been able to count on anything or anyone else in her life. He smiled again at the thought that he could do something for her that no one else had ever even offered; that he could be her hero, her brave knight, her sweet prince.

"What's making you smile this morning, lover?"

He hadn't noticed that she was awake but he just held her tighter.

"You are."

"What did I do?"

"Don't look so innocent, lady. You were here last night too."

"Oh, that's what the smile is for?"

"Not only that but it's partly that. So why are you smiling?"

"Because you are and I'm happy when I see you happy."

"You know what we haven't talked about in all of our wedding planning?"

She raised her eyebrows in question.

"The honeymoon, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

"That's not an answer, Maggie."

"I've already done nearly all of the other planning, I think you can handle this one. Besides, we could go to Paris, Venice, Peoria, Cincinnati or the moon and as long as you're there with me, it will be the most wonderful and romantic honeymoon that two people ever had."

"Well, then Peoria it is. That was easy."

* * *

* * *

At work the following Monday Spencer slipped into Garcia's office before the morning meeting that he was pretty sure was going to take him away for at least a few days.

"Garcia?"

Garcia had been under her desk apparently checking connections and hadn't heard Reid walk in. When he spoke she screamed, jumped and bumped her head on the underside of the desk.

"Spencer Reid, you really need to learn to knock. Genius, my butt, can't even knock on a damned door."

"I'm so sorry, Garcia. Are you alright?"

He was genuinely concerned and helped her to her feet and then onto a chair. He moved her hand from the spot she was rubbing on her head and looked at it.

"It's not bleeding but there's a bump, you should maybe have it looked at. I am really sorry."

"I'm okay and I don't need anything looked at. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure, and ultimately pain, of your company?"

"I'm trying to plan our honeymoon. Maggie won't give me any input. I think it's her revenge for me not offering a lot of help with the wedding plans. I left off discussions with her thinking I was taking her to Peoria—not that I really think she believes that."

"So where are you taking her?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here causing you head trauma."

Garcia laughed at him.

"You know her better than I do, Reid. Where does she want to go?"

"There are a lot of places she says she's always wanted to see and hasn't and more that she has been to and said that she wished she hadn't been visiting alone. You're her friend, has she said anything to you that makes you think of one place more than another?"

"She talks a lot about a couple of places in Italy. Florence and Siena."

"Of course, that's where Robert Browning took Elizabeth after they married. Garcia, you are absolutely the best."

"Just don't be forgetting that fact young 'un."

* * *

In the conference room the team had just been presented with a new case. This one didn't seem nearly as bad as some of their cases could be, though looks had a way of deceiving. As they were gathering their things and leaving the room to head for the jet and fly off to Kansas, Reid had a chance to talk a bit to Prentiss.

"Hey, Emily you lived in Italy for a while when you were growing up, right?"

"I lived nearly everywhere for a while when I was younger. But yes, Italy was one of those places."

"I might need your help with something. I am taking Maggie to Italy for our honeymoon."

"Now that is romantic, Reid. I'll help in any way that I can."

* * *

"Spencer?"

Maggie's voice smiled at him through the telephone.

"Hey Maggie. I'm sorry but I won't be home for dinner tonight."

"Probably not tomorrow night either, eh? Let me guess, a case came up and you are jetting off to parts unknown."

"Not exactly unknown; we're heading to Kansas."

"Well don't have too much fun and don't forget to call me. I can only go so long without hearing your voice."

"I promise. I love you, Maggie."

"I love you too my prince."


	50. Chapter 50

**Wow. I feel much more accomplished today. Sometimes this comes so fast and others...well, you get the idea. As always, let me know what you think.-J**

"Just a perfect day  
You made me forget myself  
I thought I was  
Someone else, someone good."-Lou Reed 'Perfect Day'

* * *

Maggie sat in the living room surrounded by the many components of the wedding invitations. She had show tunes blaring and the cats were sleeping nearby as she addressed the envelopes, thankful for her knowledge of calligraphy, and assembling the many parts—invitations, reception cards, maps and RSVP cards with those envelopes. She was grateful this was not a larger event than it was because this was a major piece of work to get done. Maybe it was good to not have so many friends or a very close family. This was going to be a rather intimate affair and Maggie liked it that way. There would be a lot of love and no real conflict of anyone. There was no trickiness to the seating charts as there were no feuds ongoing among the guests. She still couldn't believe that this was real. She was getting married. Maggie James, perennial loser. She wasn't sure how this had happened but somehow every dream she thought unattainable was now coming true. Maybe she should try out for the Rockettes too before her luck changed. No, that was asking way too much and she laughed at the thought. The cats looked at her with annoyance and she laughed harder.

"What, are you going to tell Daddy on me? Yeah, you just tell him that I interrupted your slumber with my laughter. He'll take my side anyway. You'll never win against me where he's concerned."

She was still laughing minutes later when Spencer walked in the door. The case in Kansas hadn't been that bad at all. They had most of the profile assembled before they got there and the profile was enough to quickly ferret out the unsub. They had been gone two days only. Maggie must have been laughing too hard to have heard his car in the drive but she turned when she heard the front door open.

"What's so funny?"

"Go ahead you fur balls, tell Daddy all about it."

Spencer looked at her quizzically and then at the cats and then felt stupid. Did he really think the cats were going to answer him? They just looked down their noses and squinted at him with the superiority they believed they possessed. He looked back at Maggie who just laughed harder having just seen him look to the cats as if expecting an answer. She was doubled over, grabbing her middle and gasping for air. He couldn't help but laugh himself even though he didn't know what the joke was. In short order he was laughing as hard as she was and they were leaning on each other laughing hysterically and wiping tears from their cheeks.

Once they had gotten themselves calmed a bit and could once again speak, Spencer again asked what was so funny.

"Well, it started with me contemplating my long held desire to be a Radio City Rockette."

From there she explained the rest of it and soon the two were laughing too hard to breathe once again.

Again they got themselves under control and were just lying together on the couch exhausted and trying to regulate their breathing.

"So welcome home my knight."

"That was a pretty nice welcome. Coming home to laughter is incredibly healing."

"I'm glad. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

* * *

* * *

"What is this about again?"

The two were walking through a department store assembling a gift registry.

"Have you honestly never heard of a registry, Spencer?"

Maggie once again explained the concept of a bridal shower and a gift registry in between taking appreciative notice of crystal vases.

"Do we really need this stuff, Maggie?"

"Some of it, some is just for fun. Oh, here, I think we definitely need an espresso maker. I can see you using that nearly every day."

"What do you mean 'nearly'?"

Maggie giggled at him.

"How about this?"

She held up a marble rolling pin.

"No way, you already have two of those things and I'm scared enough of those."

And so they went determining things that they needed and/or wanted for their home. At first Spencer balked a bit but with Maggie's help he realized that this was for the purpose of taking their home from a hodgepodge of their individual things and making it a cohesive home with input from both. He actually started feeling good about this merging and saw this as one more thing to be excited for. He started understanding why women got so into this wedding stuff and was not sure why some men dreaded it so much. Finally Maggie declared them done and as much fun as Spencer had ended up having, he was relieved and discovered that he was dog tired. Maggie was so much better at this endurance shopping than he was. Well she had more practice. He knew of all of the days that she had headed off in the early morning with Garcia and Claire and had not come home until late at night with the three of them having closed down the mall the way alcoholics were known to close down bars. And she somehow seemed energized rather than tired by the activity. He wasn't sure he would ever understand women but he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to entirely. He suspected that some of the things women did were choreographed to keep men off balance. He found it to be part of the charm.

* * *

Later they were sitting in the living room and Maggie was reading papers from her students while Spencer went over some case files.

"Spencer, is Morgan seeing anyone these days?"

"That depends on what you mean by seeing someone."

"I mean does he have a girlfriend or anyone he's exclusive with?"

"No, not for a while now. He dates but I don't think he's had a repeat date with anyone in quite a while and that was ill advised."

"How so?"

"She was the sister of a victim and that's just setting yourself up for problems."

Maggie sort of grunted an acknowledgement and returned to grading her papers, chewing absently on the end of her red pen.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, really."

"I'm a pretty good profiler and you're a lousy liar. Why did you ask?"

"Claire thinks he's attractive and sweet. She wanted me to ask if there was anyone in his life right now."

"I think the only steadies in his life are his mother, sisters and Clooney, his dog."

"Claire likes dogs."

"You aren't really thinking about setting Morgan up with Claire are you?"

"No, I was just doing a little recognizance."

Spencer thought about it and decided that Morgan and Claire might be a good couple. He might even talk to Morgan about it. He wouldn't push and he should ask Maggie one thing before he said anything to his friend.

"Would it be a bad or good thing if I mentioned this to Morgan?"

"Well, they'll both be at the wedding and I don't want awkwardness so you can sort of feel out the situation as long as you don't make Claire sound like a crazy obsessed woman. Just see what he thinks of her and if he seems receptive you can mention that she said nice things about him. If you aren't sure, ask Pen. She'll know how things are."

Spencer nodded. This was very confusing.


	51. Chapter 51

"Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans."-John Lennon 'Beautiful Boy'

* * *

"Reid, I'm your best man. You have to let me throw you a bachelor party."

"I really don't see the point, Morgan. I'm not dreading married life. There's nothing I can't do married that I would want to do anyway. The typical bachelor party is about getting drunk and watching strippers. I don't get drunk and I don't think I need to explain why. As for lap dances, I was nervous enough to have sex with the woman I love the first time. Being uncomfortable and feeling like even more of a giant nerd isn't going to really be a party for me. I can see a naked woman any day I want."

"But Maggie is having a bridal shower."

"That is so different. A shower is to prepare for a new life together. A bachelor party is about mourning the end of bachelorhood. Why would I want to lament the end of that level of loneliness? I don't want to spend a night doing things I have never enjoyed in order to mourn not being able to do them again."

"Okay, I get it but what am I supposed to do as your best man?"

"Do what you've always done; be my best friend."

Morgan begrudgingly agreed to this. Spencer could see the disappointment in the eyes of the man he had come to know as an older brother.

"I did think maybe we could go to a movie or hang out and watch a game together while the women are having the shower."

"Now that I can do."

Morgan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You know that friend of Maggie's—Claire?"

"What about her?"

"Do you know if she's seeing anyone?"

"She's single right now, why?"

"She seems nice is all."

"Since when do you ask about a woman because she seems 'nice'?"

"Okay, she's gorgeous. I thought maybe I'd ask her out."

"I'm sure that would be fine just don't pull your normal Morgan crap or Maggie will have both our heads."

"I'm just talking about dinner and what do you mean my 'normal Morgan crap'?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"Are you saying something about my character or how I treat women?"

"Morgan—"

"Hold that thought and get in my office now."

Once inside Morgan's office with the door shut, Reid was certain he was about to have his ass kicked but good and really he kind of deserved it. It's not that he was inaccurate about Morgan's track record with women but he really could have been more tactful and not started that line of talk in the break room. He tried to keep his breathing even as he watched Morgan flex his fists repeatedly in an effort to control his anger. At last Morgan looked Reid in the eye and spoke very calmly and deliberately.

"Please explain what you meant, Reid. I know you wouldn't have said those things without reason. At least I hope you wouldn't because that was way out of line."

"Morgan, I'm sorry for how that came out. It's just that you sometimes seem to take relationships and well, relations, rather lightly. Not all women are as okay with that as they might try to make you think."

"Go on."

"The first time Maggie and I were…together, I thought she had fallen asleep after…well, just after. I got up to use the bathroom. She thought I'd snuck out and left her. She was crying and near inconsolable. Claire is a nice person and she deserves to be treated nicely. I guess I'd just ask that you treat her the way you'd want someone to treat your sisters."

"Wow, that's hard to hear. I'm not denying anything you said but it was hard to hear all the same. It sounds like Maggie ran into some real jerks in the past. I try not to be one but I am sure that I have been. I promise I'll treat Claire like a lady—if she agrees to go out with me."

"Oh, she will, she likes you."

* * *

Later that day Spencer noticed that Morgan was heading to get himself some more coffee. He was whistling. Reid decided to get some coffee too.

"Hey Morgan, what's up?"

"Well, I called Claire."

Reid just looked at Morgan waiting for the rest of this story.

"We're going for dinner tomorrow night. And don't worry, this is just dinner. I will be a complete gentleman. I might kiss her if she seems open to that sort of thing. I wasn't kidding when I said she seems nice. She really does and I think that I am falling behind the game here. I'm getting too old to keep flitting around like I've been. Might just be time to start approaching relationships a little differently."

"You're jealous of me?"

"Have you looked at that woman you're about to marry?"

"Yes and you just keep your leering eyes off of her."

"That's why it's a good thing she has a friend."

Spencer laughed at that.

"Actually it's not Maggie that I'm jealous of. It's the home you have. It's the wife you are about to have and the child you almost had. I tease you something awful but you have just sped past me and made me look at my own life and what I have or more specifically what I don't have."

This made Spencer smile and be very glad that he was almost done with work for the day and about to head toward that home and that woman and the promise of that future. He was a damned lucky man that was for sure. And he couldn't wait to tell Maggie that Morgan called and asked Claire out. She would be so happy.


	52. Chapter 52

**For my readers who are interested in the pairing of Claire and Morgan...it's in the works. There will be glimmers of it in this story but the main focus of this tale is Maggie and her dear, darling Spencer. My main objective here is to get them married off. So mentions of Morgan and Claire's budding romance will be spotty at best. Do not despair (Tina) There will be a spin-off of sorts after we see Spencer and Maggie safely off to their honeymoon.-J**

"Oz never did give nothing to the Tin Man  
That he didn't, didn't already have  
And Cause never was the reason for the evening  
Or the tropic of Sir Galahad."-America 'Tin Man'

* * *

Garcia paused in her blowing up of balloons to eye Reid suspiciously.

"What's he still doing here?"

"I'm leaving as soon as Morgan gets here to pick me up."

"So, off to some sort of bachelor party type activity, my love?"

"I told you, I talked him out of throwing me one. We're going to grab some food at this sports bar. There's some big basketball game today and Morgan's going to explain basketball to me. He says it's less complicated than football."

"Well have fun with your male bonding activities."

"And you have fun with your hen party. Oh there's Morgan now. I love you, Maggie."

"I love you too."

Spencer left and Garcia turned to her friend.

"You trust him out with Morgan?"

"I thought you liked Morgan."

"I do, he's wonderful but I don't think I'd trust Kevin out with him. He's a bit of a player."

A shadow came over Maggie's face.

"I wasn't aware of that."

"Reid didn't tell you?"

Maggie shook her head.

"Okay, Magpie, you have to tell me what's wrong because we are about to celebrate your impending nuptials and you don't look very celebratory."

"You know Claire?"

"Yeah, I like her. She's fun and she's a good friend to you. Oh wait, did she and Morgan?"

"She likes him and he mentioned to Spencer that he thought she was pretty and wanted to ask her out and he did and she said yes. They went out once and she said they had a nice time and he only kissed her when he walked her to her door."

"Don't worry buddy, I am sure that Spencer won't let him be a cad to Claire."

"Claire's not like I am. She's much more confident but I still don't want to feel like I introduced her to someone who would hurt her in any way."

"I'm sure Derek wouldn't hurt her. Just talk to Reid about this later."

"You're right. Spencer would look out for her a bit, wouldn't he?"

* * *

Spencer looked around and for a moment felt like the whole world was made of people who knew he didn't fit and were just waiting for the opportunity to shove him in a locker or tie him to a goalpost. But then he realized that he fit as much as anyone else and was mesmerized by the very thought that he was sitting in a sports bar eating wings and pizza and drinking beer while watching a ball game. This was the life of someone normal.

"Okay Pretty Boy, what are you thinking about? I can hear the gears turning in there."

"When did I get to be normal, Morgan?"

"I wouldn't call you that, kid."

"Funny; no, I mean I'm here hanging out with you just like a normal guy while my wife to be has a hen party at home."

"You are just a guy. You're a very smart guy but it doesn't negate that you are just a man like the rest of us."

"Okay, so define what a charging foul is again. I think I almost have this game figured out."

* * *

Meanwhile the house was filled with balloons and streamers and giggling women. In attendance were Prentiss, J.J., Garcia-who was hosting the parting in keeping with her role as maid of honor, Claire, a few select friends from Williamsburg and what looked to be the entire female faculty of Georgetown. There were presents piled to the ceiling and as Maggie opened the gifts, everyone was keeping count of how many ribbons were broken.

"You're up to about ten kids now, Maggie Mae," quipped Garcia.

"Given how I'll have to conceive, maybe I'll pop a litter that would put octomom to shame."

There was much laughter. Maggie kept working at the pile of gifts discovering towels and dishes, pots and pans and many other things as well. Finally Garcia presented her with the last present of the day.

"This one is from me my little chickadee."

Maggie slid the wrapping off of the box to find that there were many things inside the package. She looked up at her good friend with a wondering expression.

"Just put the whole thing in your suitcase when you pack for your honeymoon."

On the top of the box, Maggie first spotted lingerie of the type she rarely wore but knew Spencer would probably appreciate. Teddies and negligees and lacy panties with matching bras and Maggie giggled a little thinking of what Spencer's response to these items would be. She could see that sexy blush of his forming already. Also in the box were various massage oils and lotions that Maggie could already imagine rubbing all over her dear husband (!). She had never really thought the word like that. She had thought of fiancé and husband to be but never really thought like that. Wow, this was getting really real and while it was intoxicating and exciting, it was overwhelming and a little scary too. At the very bottom of the box was a new copy of Sonnets from the Portuguese. When Lizzie had really come into her own. The poems that reflected Maggie's own uncertainty. Of course Lizzie was physically infirm and had been raised by a domineering and abusive father so naturally she had doubts of her Robert's love for her. But his heart had indeed been true and in marriage they had not only lived happily ever after, but she became well enough to bear a child. And here was Maggie. She was not physically hampered in any way and according to Spencer she was beautiful but she had never thought that of herself. She was shy and awkward and every bit as scarred by her upbringing and her parents as Lizzie had been. She never could have believed in a million years that someone would love her. And not just that someone would but that the someone would be so beautiful and soulful. Maggie nearly wept at all of the thoughts as well as the thoughtfulness of dear Penelope.

"Thank you so much, Pen. Now if I just knew where I was going on my honeymoon."

"I think I heard something about Peoria."

"You do know!"

"I do and I will not ruin the surprise!"

And this was Maggie's first glimpse of what it was like to have girlfriends with whom she could kid around and laugh and joke. It came while Spencer was discovering that he was just a man like anyone else and that had he not been socially held behind by his advanced intellect, that he would probably have been every bit the average Joe.


	53. Chapter 53

"Love the girl who holds the world in a paper cup  
Drink it up Love her and she'll bring you luck  
And if you find she helps your mind  
Better take her home Yeah don't you live alone  
Try to earn what lovers own."-Loggins and Messina 'Danny's Song'

* * *

The final couple of weeks before the wedding we're an utter chaos not at all made easier by a particularly long case the team got called to work. Maggie felt like a chicken with its head cut off most of the time as she scrambled to get everything in order. There were numerous out of town guests. Most from her time at William & Mary. There were the reservations to be made for his parents to come from Las Vegas. Maggie was happy that they were getting there a little early as she really didn't want to meet his mother for the first time at the rehearsal dinner. Then she had all of the other wedding preparations to make. She had to confirm the RSVP's with the caterer and make sure her dress was pressed and ready and make sure the alterations to Penelope's dress were finished. She made sure the tuxedos were reserved and would be ready for the men. The florist needed a visit to make sure all was at the ready in that arena. She still didn't know where she was going on her honeymoon but she hoped to God that it was somewhere she could relax just a little bit because she was exhausted. It didn't help that she was getting all in the ready for the end of the term and for finals at the same time that her wedding day was bearing down on her.

The week before the wedding Spencer called from his hotel room and had grim news.

"We are still next to nowhere on this case."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure that's not true. You have your profile."

"There's almost certainly some flaw in it for us to have had no break at all."

"You'll be back in time though, right?"

"Yes, if we haven't found the unsub by then, we're throwing in the towel. Whether the bureau sends another team to see if they can catch what we're missing or whether we just leave the locals to work our profile will be up to someone else besides me. But there's still an issue to be dealt with."

"What's that, darling?"

"My parents are arriving tomorrow and someone should meet them at the train station."

"You mean I should, don't you?"

"You already know my dad."

"But I was hoping the first time I met Diana that you would be there."

"She's not likely to bite."

"I know that but I'm just nervous."

"It will be fine. I'm sorry I won't be there but you will win her over as surely as you win over everyone else."

"Everyone except my own parents."

"She's smarter than your parents."

Maggie laughed.

"You're right. We'll call you tomorrow when they get settled. I can't wait until you are back."

"I know. I can't either. Hopefully we either catch this guy or give up soon. This is starting to make all of us doubt our career choices."

"Well, give my love to the family and tell them to keep their chins up. And you don't get so down. I love you."

"That's what gets me through. I love you too."

* * *

Maggie waited at the train station for the arrival of the Reid's. She paced and tried not to fidget with the bow on the gift for Diana. Spencer had helped her find a book that would be a welcome gift. He told her she didn't have to present his mother with anything but she had wanted to give both of his parents gifts upon their arrival. She had found a first edition Isaac Asimov that William didn't already have.

"Maggie!"

She turned at her name to see William heading toward her with a blonde woman she knew from pictures to be Spencer's mother. She approached trying not to look as anxious as she felt.

"Dad! It's so good to see you again."

She accepted and returned his hug.

"Maggie this is Diana, I know you two are hardly strangers with all of your letters. Diana, this is Dr. Margaret James."

"Please, call me Maggie."

"I figured it was your preference from your letters. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"I wish it hadn't taken so long. We had hoped to make a trip out to Vegas before now but neither of us could get away until now. I am so happy to meet you."

They were soon loaded into Maggie's car and headed for the house.

"So how was your trip?"

* * *

Maggie was busying herself in the kitchen while William and Diana settled themselves into their rooms. It's not that she didn't have things to do; it's just that she couldn't focus. She couldn't gauge Diana's response to her. William walked into the kitchen startling her out of her thoughts when he spoke.

"Maggie?"

"Oh, hi Dad, are you all settled?"

"I am. Diana was tired from the trip and she's taking a nap. She was pleased you gave her the room next to the library."

"Well, I do understand literature professors and we are always most at home around books. I wanted her to feel at ease here."

"She likes you."

"Did she say so?"

"Not in so many words but she did say that she thought you were pretty."

Maggie smiled, not that pretty was a ringing endorsement from a mother about to see her only child wed. But pretty was a start and a good one. Maggie poured William a glass of iced tea.

"So, Spencer tells me that you are walking yourself down the aisle."

"It's how I have long imagined doing it. Well, it's how I imagined it since I gave up on my father turning into well a father. I realized a while back that I wouldn't want them to give me away even if they were willing. Even if they were going to be there, I wouldn't have my father walk me down the aisle. It would seem wrong."

"I actually really respect you for that decision. You are a very strong woman. Spencer needs that, especially with his job."

"I only hope I'm strong enough. It's a lot to deal with sometimes. Some of the things he has gone through on cases really frighten me."

"I am grateful sometimes that I don't know everything. I did hear about it when he got shot and even though it was just in the leg, it was a fairly serious injury. That scared me enough. I think I'm best off not knowing everything."

"Do you know what happened in Ohio?"

"I know he was taken and held hostage by a serial killer. Scary stuff but I really don't want the rest of the details."

"I won't elaborate. You are a parent and you probably shouldn't know the rest of the story. If he wants to tell you, he will. It wouldn't be my place to tell you anyway. I knew immediately because he came home with me to stay for a while."

"It was pretty bad, wasn't it?"

"It was but if he weren't so smart and such a good profiler, it would have been much worse. We certainly wouldn't be planning a wedding because there wouldn't have been a groom."


	54. Chapter 54

**Yes I will get to the wedding soon. Mostly I am planning it. I haven't planned a wedding in almost 17 years! I'm trying to think of everything there is such as music. If anyone knows of any song that I should consider for any part of the ceremony or reception, please let me know. I am open to suggestions. Also if anyone has any other ideas that seem to fit Maggie's personality as far as the ceremony or reception, let me know that as well. I think I have most things ironed out but I'm not solid on everything and should a better idea grace my screen, I'll gladly use it and give credit where due. Keep letting me know what you think my pretties.-J**

"Go on and cry 'til you run dry  
It's alright  
Go on and scream at broken dreams  
It's alright  
Let sorrow have its day  
And when it's done  
Life will go on."-Barry Manilow 'Life Will Go On'

* * *

The days were warming up but the nights were still chilly so Maggie wrapped herself in a blanket on the front porch swing. It was well past midnight and she should be getting some sleep but that just wasn't happening at this moment. She mentally went over her tasks for the next day. Aside from classes she had to meet with the musicians and confirm appointments at the hair dressers for her and for Garcia. All in all that was a pretty light day. The front door opened and William appeared on the porch.

"Maggie what are you doing out here?"

"I think best out here."

"Mind if I join you?"

"There's plenty of room. Is Diana sleeping?"

He nodded and came over to sit on the other end of the swing.

"So what is filling your mind?"

"Wedding plans and classes."

"Spencer?"

"I never like when he's away. I worry so much about him. We were only together for a few weeks when he went on the case in Ohio. I remember I was trying to call him on his cell and it kept ringing and then going to voicemail and that just never happened. When someone did answer, it was Hotch. He told me to meet them at the airstrip. He told me that Spencer had been taken and I should be there and take him home. When they brought him off the plane, he was so broken. He didn't speak and his eyes just drilled holes in the ground and he cowered when I came toward him."

Tears were starting to well in her eyes and William placed a hand on her arm to comfort her in what small way he could.

"I had no idea what I was walking into on that tarmac. I knew that he was sometimes in danger in the past and I thought I was prepared for whatever might happen to him but there is no way I was prepared for this."

"I know you can't tell me."

"Actually when I spoke to Spencer today he said that he wanted me to tell you. If I don't he will but I'm not sure he could find the words. I'm not sure I can either. Morgan and J.J. were huddled around him like they were shielding him from the world and I looked to them for answers. Morgan pulled me aside. They had wanted for Spencer to tell me himself but he wasn't speaking yet and since I was taking him home, Derek knew that I would need an understanding of what I was dealing with. While Spencer was being held by Stanley Karsten, had to play into Karsten's delusions to stay alive and that delusion was that he was Karsten's boyfriend, Tyler. I know he's worried what you will think of him for this and that's why he wanted me to tell you. Please understand that what he did saved his life. He survived to come back to me. He was hurt and his psyche deeply fractured but he is alive. He was raped."

William sucked air in rapidly and stared at her wide-eyed. This was nothing he ever expected to hear, not in a million years.

"H-how is he doing now?"

"You've been around him. You know. He's recovered well. It took a while and he was on leave from the bureau and living with me in Williamsburg. There were a lot of nightmares and some dicey times. He's very strong, Dad. You should know that about him."

"I already knew he was strong. He's stronger than I am, that's for sure. This only confirms that."

There were tears standing in his eyes as he spoke and Maggie leaned over and hugged him.

"It's a hard thing to hear about someone you love. I know that. I knew I loved him before that happened but I don't think it hit me how much and how connected to him I was until this happened."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help. I have been so absent."

"This is how it worked best for us. He healed better even without his team around. He dealt with a great deal of shame for a while no matter how many times I told him that there was no shame in survival. You're here now. That is all that matters, to him and to me."

"How do I talk to him when he gets back?"

At this moment a car pulled into the driveway.

"I guess you'll just have to figure that out for yourself and you'd better hurry because he's walking up the drive now."

"I had no idea."

"I didn't tell you, how would you?"

She stood and bounded off of the porch to meet Spencer as he crossed the yard to the porch steps. She threw her arms around him wrapping him in the blanket as she did.

"Welcome home, Sweet Prince."

She kissed him deeply with the pent up passion and emotion from two weeks without him by her side. At last they broke away and he whispered in her ear.

"Does he know?"

She nodded and Spencer wasn't sure how to deal with this. Maggie backed away and William approached his son embracing him.

"Glad you're back safely Spencer. I need to get some rest."

Before Spencer let go of his father he spoke quietly to him.

"Are you okay, Dad?"

"I think that's supposed to be my line. I don't know but I'm sure the hell glad that you are now."

And with that Spencer was alone on the porch with his fiancée.

"How did he take it?"

"He felt guilty. Is that a key trait of a Reid man?"

Spencer laughed at her and after the grueling failure of the case he had just been through that felt like heaven.

"I'm exhausted, Maggie; to bed?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

Once in bed, Maggie snuggled close to Spencer and knew that nothing had ever felt so good in all her life.

"Did you catch the guy?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad to be home. We can't win them all. So how has it been with my parents for the last couple of days?"

"Well, your dad is wonderful. I love your mom but I still can't figure how she feels about me. She's hard to read."

"I'll talk to her in the morning. Do you realize that in three days we will be married?"

She squeezed him even tighter with the excitement of that reminder. With her love in her arms, there was no longer anything to keep her from her sleep.


	55. Chapter 55

"There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes I see  
The missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home."-Savage Garden 'I Knew I Loved You'

* * *

Spencer got up the next morning and walked down the hall finding his mother sitting in the library reading.

"Mom."

"Spencer I didn't know you were home."

"I got in late last night."

"Well good, now that poor girl can relax a little. She doesn't do well when you're on a case."

"I know, Mom. She's better when I'm here but don't expect her to relax. She's always kind of hyper."

"There's a sadness in her Spencer."

"I know. There's also a lot of joy, the two share a sometimes uncomfortable existence within her. What do you think of her?"

"She's pretty. She seems a little flighty but then the wedding is almost here and you haven't been. She's smart and kind. I don't doubt for a moment how much she loves you."

"So what are your famous instincts telling you?"

"She's good for you. I like her."

"She will be so happy to know that. She was really nervous about meeting you."

"How are you doing Spencer?"

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm glad to be off that nightmare of a case we were just on. We had nothing and ultimately had to leave without apprehending the unsub."

"You usually would be more upset about such things."

"I get to come home to Maggie."

"I guess that's all I need to know about if she makes you happy."

"She certainly does.

* * *

Maggie took a break from assembling favors to watch Spencer with his mother. It made her smile to see them together. For so long, she knew, it had just been the two of them. She knew that he was often nervous and even frightened to see his mother but now that the two were together she could see them fall into an easy banter. She knew that this must have been what it was like for Spencer on his mother's good days. It made her happy to see that he was getting this time with her before the wedding. A part of her felt a pang of sadness that she would not have such a moment ever. She never had. Maggie tried to be strong about such things knowing that she wasn't the only person who didn't have happy childhood memories. She knew that moments like this happy one were the rarities of Spencer's early days. She knew that most of the people he hunted were scarred from their own upbringings. The world was indeed filled with people who should never have been near children, let alone been responsible for parenting them. Maggie was hardly unique and there were so many worse off than she. It didn't stop the hurt though. Here she was preparing favors for her wedding guests alone. Everything was done alone. Maggie blinked to stop the tears. No, she would not cry over this. She was getting married on Saturday and there was no way that this was going to be anything other than the happiest day of her life. She was going to proudly walk herself down the aisle and she was going to declare her love for Spencer Reid. She would be beautiful and surrounded by love.

"You named her after me?"

Maggie was brought from her thoughts by Diana's voice.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Your daughter, you named her after me?"

"Spencer came up with Sonnet but when I did the cross stitch I felt that she needed a middle name. Diana seemed a good fit and I knew it would have meaning for Spencer. I hope I wasn't overstepping with that."

"No you weren't. I'm honored that my first grandchild would have my name. You need to stop being scared of me."

"I'm not so much scared as, well, it's just really important to make a good impression on the other significant woman in Spencer's life."

Diana considered this for a moment.

"For all of my other problems and faults, I am just a mother. I want to know that he's happy and being treated well. He is and you are the one who sees to that. The fact that I think you're a pretty good person is completely beside the point. Your first impression was made with your first letter. You expressed yourself with intelligence and kindness. I liked you before we met."

Maggie smiled and the tension left her body. Diana picked up one of the tulle circles and started working with Maggie on making the favors for the wedding.

"You're stronger than I am, you know."

"I don't really think that's true."

"Even on my medication, I couldn't handle the knowledge that I know you have about where Spencer is and what he's doing. I know it must be terrible sometimes. I know when he's not fully disclosing to me and I try to pretend that I don't. For his sake."

"You're better off not knowing."

"Would you be?"

Maggie looked sheepish.

"No, I'm more of a devil you know over the devil you don't kind of gal."

"I'd like to think I am too but I know better."

"I wish that I could handle ignorance. I wish I didn't know but that's just not the way it is for me. I hate the knowledge I have but mostly because I hate that it's his reality."

"He would keep you in the dark if you wanted."

"Then how would I help him deal with it all?"

"Now that sounded like a wife talking."

Maggie smiled.

* * *

The rest of the day she was in a better mood than she had been since the arrival of Spencer's parents. It wasn't that she hadn't been happy to see them but she was so nervous to meet Diana face to face. She now felt like she had passed the test. She was a welcomed new member of the Reid family now and that made her feel good. She knew that she had already been accepted by the BAU family. It wasn't the family she ought to have had but it was family nonetheless.


	56. Chapter 56

**We are officially on the homestretch now people! As always I am grateful for all of my dedicated readers, you all give my life a new meaning!! Please let me know what you all think!-J**

"I'm looking for something in white  
Something that shimmers in soft candlelight  
Everyone calls us the most perfect pair  
Should I wear a veil or a rose in my hair?"-Lorrie Morgan 'Something in Red'

* * *

Standing outside the stately manor Maggie and Spencer were debating the weather report for the next day.

"Maggie, the report is for sun and warm temperatures. I know you want this outside and there's nothing standing in your way."

"I just don't trust it, Spencer. I can't help thinking what if we get everything set up to be out here and then it rains?"

"Maggie, please trust me on this one. I have looked at the predictions as well as the radar and satellites. It is going to be a perfect day for a perfect woman to be married."

Reluctantly Maggie agreed. She still wasn't accustomed to things working out well for her and she truly feared a sudden shower but if she was going to trust Spencer with her heart for the rest of her life she ought to start with trusting him on this one topic.

"So we're going to have the rehearsal out here?"

She nodded looking worried still.

"I'll make a deal with you, if I'm wrong and this is not the right decision, you can hate me forever. You can even yell at me and I won't grovel for forgiveness."

"No puppy dog eyes?"

"No puppy dog eyes."

She smiled and returned Spencer's life to one with meaning.

The rest of the players in this production showed up and things got going.

"Oh Magpie," gushed Garcia, "this place is gorgeous and so very perfect for you. This is going to be the most beautiful wedding ever and I know I am going to cry."

"I'll be sure to bring plenty of waterproof mascara because I probably will too."

The walk through went well but neither said their vows. They knew they were writing them and that they wanted the words to have the impact of not being heard before the actual ceremony. Afterward, they all went to dinner. Before the dessert course William Reid stood up and tapped his glass with his fork. All conversation ceased and those assembled looked to Spencer's father.

"It wasn't that long ago that I was completely separated from my son, Spencer. And through every fault of my own, I might add. I need to first thank this lovely woman for helping to patch up a relationship I thought was irrevocably fractured. But even more than that I want to say how amazing it is that along with reconnecting with my son, I also get a daughter. Tomorrow will easily be the happiest day of my life since Spencer was born. Maggie I want you to know that you are loved and welcomed into our family, such as it is. If you would all join me, I'd like to toast my son and his lovely bride."

There were many shouts of "cheers" and the sound of glasses clinking together as Maggie blushed. After dinner Maggie and Penelope went back out to decorate and make sure all was in the ready for the ceremony the next day. Morgan took Spencer home with him as Maggie didn't want to risk bad luck by them being in the same house and seeing each other the morning of their wedding. Spencer thought she was being very silly but went along with this to please her. For her part as maid of honor, Garcia spent the night at Maggie's house as William and Diana had moved on to a hotel room since the happy couple would not be returning to their house before heading off to their honeymoon. That honeymoon still being a mystery to the bride.

"How am I supposed to pack for a trip when I don't know where I'm going?"

"I'll only say that there is a similar climate to here and this will be the pinnacle of romance. That should be enough for you to get some clothes around."

Maggie finished packing and got into her pajamas. She then went into the library and sat down to read a book.

"Mags, you really need to get some sleep. It's way late and you don't want huge under eye circles on your wedding day."

"I don't know if I can sleep, Pen. I never sleep well without him and I am so excited."

"You need to try. Go in and lie down and just close your eyes."

"Okay."

Maggie did as she was told and actually was able to fall into a sort of sleep, albeit not a very sound one.

* * *

The next morning she was brought from her light slumber by Penelope bounding into her room and announcing very loudly that it was morning and time to wake up. She stretched and staggered her way downstairs where her trusty maid of honor was making coffee and setting out bagels and cream cheese. Maggie gladly accepted a cup of the magic elixir that would bring her world into focus.

"You are planning on wearing your contacts today?"

"No, I really thought that my super geeky nerd glasses would finish the look so much better."

"Wow, you wake up fast. Sarcasm isn't something that happens when you are still drowsy."

Maggie gave a wry smile.

"I actually do like your glasses but I don't think they go well with your dress."

"Luckily your glasses do go well with your dress."

The two women quickly finished breakfast and headed off to get their hair done. Once they were sufficiently beautified, they headed off to the wedding site to get ready. As Garcia was working on Maggie's make up, Claire peeked her head into the room.

"Hey Maggie how are you doing?"

"Nervous as hell but excited."

"Well you're gorgeous now; let's get that dress on you. Actually Claire, can you help me get this on her?"

Claire walked over and the two women lifted the gown over Maggie's head. It was soon fastened and Maggie was handed her bouquet of tulips.

"You look so beautiful Maggie," announced Claire.

Maggie blushed and Claire excused herself as she needed to be out there singing as the guests were seated. Maggie walked over and looked out the window. Spencer was right. It was a lovely day. The sun was bright and the sky a brilliant blue accentuated only by the kind of fluffy clouds that were made for laying on the grass and gazing at.

"Pen, you're one of the best friends I have so I need you to be brutally honest with me. Is this really happening?"

"It surely is. Are you getting nervous?"

"No, I'm actually getting calmer. I know that this is the biggest thing I will do but it is the one I am most sure is right."


	57. Chapter 57

**Are we ready for a wedding? I surely am. It will take a while to get through this all as I want you all to feel as if you are honored guests at this shindig. As you all should be! Let me know how I'm doing.-J**

"It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes a chance  
It's the one who won't be taken, who cannot seem to give  
And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live."-Better Midler 'The Rose'

* * *

The guests were arriving and Spencer was pacing with Morgan. He could hear Claire singing what he knew from Maggie to be "The Wedding Song" and she was on the second verse.

"So a man shall leave his mother  
And a woman leave her home  
They shall travel on to where  
The two shall be as one  
As it was in the beginning  
It is now until the end  
Woman draws her life from man  
And gives it back again."

The words brought a great excitement to him as he realized the enormity of what was about to transpire. He paced more quickly and Morgan chuckled at him.

"Relax kid, you wanted this, remember?"

"And I still do, Morgan. More than anything I want to be married to her."

"So why do I keep getting the feeling that I'm going to have to tackle you to keep you from running away?"

"I'm afraid of the vow part. Not the taking vows part but the actually saying things out loud in front of people that I wrote myself. It would be one thing if I were just reciting what someone else was feeding me but I feel so unsure of this."

"Forget the rest of the people. Just look at Maggie. She is all that matters here. You look in her eyes and say those words that you have already prepared to tell her how you feel and that you'll feel it forever. You are going to be just fine, Reid."

Spencer took a deep breath and looked with gratitude toward Morgan. He could hear that Claire was singing something else now. "'Til There Was You', it was from The Music Man. He smiled and thought that he knew a way to distract himself from how nervous he was getting.

"So Morgan, how did your date with Claire go?"

Morgan looked shocked for a moment and then smiled wide.

"Did Maggie tell you to ask me?"

"No, I told her that we had talked before you asked Claire out and that was enough to calm her worries. I really want to know."

"For your information we have been out more than once."

Spencer's eyes widened and he worried that he would find out something that would make Maggie angry.

"We went out to dinner once and met for coffee and lunch a couple of other times. I have never done anything more than kiss her but I think things might be heading in a more than kissing direction."

"What makes you think that?"

"I really like her, man. She's not like anyone else I've dated. I'm trying to keep this moving as slowly as possible so I don't rush it and mess things up but I don't know how much longer I can hold off. If it's not too personal, how long were you and Maggie together before you took things to the next level?"

"I think it was two or three weeks."

"We've been seeing each other longer than that."

"So maybe the next time you go out, you shouldn't just meet somewhere."

Morgan smiled at him.

"Hey, it looks like all of the guests are seated. That's our cue Pretty Boy."

* * *

Garcia was watching the guests as they were seated while both women were listening to Claire sing.

"God, she's like an angel. I always wished I could sing like that."

"Me too, Pen. I torture Spencer on a regular basis with my singing."

"Oh the guys are up front at the altar now. I think it's time to get going."

"Well, you're first Garcie-girl."

Claire finished singing and the string quartet began to play "Spring" from Vivaldi's Four Seasons. Garcia walked out and began walking slowly down the aisle. She was positively radiant in her blue silk dress with the sweetheart neckline and the tiny cap sleeves. She smiled as she moved along looking at the assembled guests. She came at last to her beloved team, her babies. They were smiling at her and their warmth almost brought tears to her eyes. They had been through so much in recent times and to see them there in celebration of the new life being begun by their youngest and perhaps most oft targeted member. She looked forward to see Morgan and Reid standing and waiting.

She reached the altar and stood to one side and watched as Jack Hotchner made his way down the aisle. She could tell he was trying his hardest to remember not to walk too fast. He looked so somber and serious carrying the little pillow with the rings until he got to where his father was sitting. At that point he turned his head and smiled brightly at his daddy and then continued walking, a little too fast, toward the altar. He found his spot with a little help from Morgan.

Those in attendance noticed the change in expression on the face of one Dr. Spencer Reid. At this sudden change everyone turned and, upon seeing the bride standing there, they all rose. Maggie took a deep breath and began the walk toward her future. To say she was smiling would have been an understatement of enormous proportions. She was positively glowing and there wasn't a person there who wasn't affected by her light. The utter joy she emanated was contagious. As she walked she cast smiles to each person the largest of which were saved for Spencer's parents and the members of the BAU that were there. Maggie felt the butterflies swarming in her stomach. They were not there for fear but only to remind her of the momentous nature of this day. She looked up at Spencer as she neared the altar. He had a look of awe and she instantly was glad that she hadn't caved and showed him the dress before today.

* * *

Spencer stood frozen at the altar. He had watched Garcia make her way down the aisle followed by Jack who really did look adorable in the little tuxedo. His palms were clammy and he was starting to wonder if he could really do this. He knew that he could and would spend the rest of his life with Maggie but this whole ceremony thing was more than he felt he was able to bear. Then he saw her. His darling Maggie. She was standing at the end of the aisle smiling at him. Her hair was swept up and dappled with flowers. The dress was a vision in white silk and was clearly from another time, as he often thought Maggie herself was. She carried a cluster of tulips. If he had a doubt in his mind before, it was gone. He might not relish the thought of speaking in front of people or standing there in a tuxedo but the sight before him was a reminder that he would walk through fire, gladly, for the woman approaching him now.


	58. Chapter 58

"Look into my eyes and you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more."-Bryan Adams '(Everything I Do) I do it for You'

* * *

The music ceased as Maggie reached the altar and turned to face Spencer. She smiled at him and he suddenly felt peace. It was a peace like he felt the first time he spent the night at her home. He had been so unsure of himself that night. There was no sex then, it was just about being close to her and he was so scared of doing the wrong thing. "Don't think, just feel," was all she said to him and he relaxed a bit and found a feeling of peace and home. He wasn't sure but he felt that might have been the moment when he fell in love with her.

The two looked to the officiant who was a friend from Maggie's William & Mary days. He was a professor in the religious studies department and an ordained minister. He began to speak.

"I look out among those assembled here today and feel love. It is love for these two people, Maggie and Spencer, who are here today to declare their love for each other and formally begin their lives together. I see family here although most are not related by blood. You are family nonetheless and I know that you feel that too. I'll not drone on. Spencer and Maggie have prepared their own vows. Maggie if you would place the ring on Spencer's finger and say your vows."

Maggie handed her bouquet to Garcia and took the ring from the pillow held by Jack. She then turned back toward Spencer and took his hand.

"Spencer Reid, you have turned my whole understanding of the world upside down. A year ago I had resigned myself to living in a world that I knew to contain love but also knew would never give that love to me. Then I was walking across campus one day to see you. You have given me everything I have ever dreamed of having. You love me. You really do. You tolerate my crazy moments and tell me I'm beautiful. You have saved me from a loneliness that was truly my worst fear. You have saved not only my heart but my life. You have my heart forever and my love always. I love everything I know of you now and I put my faith in whatever I don't yet know. I promise to be by your side everywhere you will allow me to go. For all of the rest of my days on earth, I will love you and try to bring comfort to your life, peace to your mind and love to your heart."

With that she placed the ring on his finger. Spencer had been watching her eyes as she spoke. He swallowed hard. She had been looking into the very bottom of his soul. He felt a momentary doubt that he was man enough for the trust that she put in him at that moment. It passed as quickly as it came and he picked up the simple gold band and took her hand in his.

"Margaret James, my dear Maggie, you have opened a world to me that I might have glimpsed in the past but did not fully grasp and certainly would have never belonged in. Yours is a world of poetry and romance and singing and joy. The things in your world have no scientific explanation and yet they are as real as the leaves on the trees. You have been my demon vanquisher, my lover, my friend and my quiet, and sometimes not so quiet, solace. I will spend every day of the rest of my life in effort to bring that same magic to your life. You shall be safe from the monsters that lurk, not in the closet or under the bed but in your own mind. You will never have a moment's doubt for the rest of your days that love is real and that you are worthy of it. It seems so little for all you've given me but my love is all I have to offer you and you will have it until the breath leaves my body and my heart grows still."

He pushed the ring onto her finger and saw the tears of joy causing her brilliant green eyes to sparkle. The two looked off to the side where Claire began to sing a song from West Side Story.

"Make of our hands one hand  
Make of our hearts one heart  
Make of our lives one long life  
Only death can part us now."

Maggie's tears fell and Spencer's joined hers as they both smiled. Morgan luckily had tissues and handed them out to Spencer, Maggie and Garcia and then tried to dry his own eyes without anyone noticing.

With the last notes of the song still hanging in the air, the officiant spoke again.

"With rings having been exchanged and vows solemnly and lovingly taken, there is only one thing left for me to do. With the power vested in me by the state of Virginia. I pronounce Spencer and Maggie to be husband and wife. Spencer, you may now kiss your bride."

Spencer gladly did just that. And somehow when their lips met, it did feel different, more profound. He relished the feeling of her lips to his and tried to remind himself that it really was real that those lips were for him to kiss for the rest of his life. Reluctantly the two parted and smiled at each other before turning and walking back up the aisle to the string quartet playing Beethoven's Ode to Joy. Maggie squeezed Spencer's hand.

"We're married now. Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't."

She laughed out loud at the sheer joy that she felt at that moment and Spencer laughed too.

They stood and waited to receive their guests, their families for the first time as a married couple. Spencer at first was a little unnerved by all of the hugging that took place in the receiving line but he quickly overcame that and allowed himself to be swept away in the love that surrounded him and his lovely bride, his wife. Hotch came through the line scooping up his son as he went.

"Welcome officially to the family now, Maggie."

He hugged her tightly and she felt welcome.

"Thanks Aaron."

He was followed by William and Diana Reid.

"There's my daughter!"

"Hey Dad, I am so glad that you both could be here to share this with us."

There were many more hugs and a lot of smiling and finally the guests were all ushered into the ballroom to await the reception. There was music playing and those assembled talked among themselves. The wedding party prepared for pictures to be taken. Morgan walked over to Maggie and put his arms around her.

"I am really happy for the two of you."

"Thanks Derek."

"But I have to remind you that if you ever do anything to hurt that boy, there won't be a place safe for you."

"Acknowledged."


	59. Chapter 59

**So we have our little lovebirds married and it's time now to party! Whoo hoo! There will most likely only be one more chapter to this particular story. I have plans for other stories in the future so be sure to let me know if you want to read them. One is the continuing adventures of the Drs. Reid, one is the burgeoning relationship of Claire and Morgan and then I think I need to get back to some crime fiction. And be sure to let me know what you are thinking of this one so far.-J**

"I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.

I see skies of blue, clouds of white  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."-Louis Armstrong 'What a Wonderful World'

* * *

"Are you putting moves on my wife, Morgan?"

"No sweetie, your over protective big brother was just reminding me that my life would be as good as over if I ever hurt you."

"Was that really necessary?"

"Probably not but I felt the need."

The wedding party began posing for pictures amid the flowers on the grounds. When it seemed that every possible photo had been snapped, Maggie whispered in Garcia's ear. Penelope nodded and scurried off toward the ballroom. She returned a few minutes later with the rest of the team.

"I need a good family picture, Spencer."

"You're right. I should never doubt you."

* * *

As the happy couple walked toward their waiting guests they both delighted in the few brief moments of just the two of them.

"Do you feel different?"

"Other than the giddiness, not really."

"So we never really addressed the issue of your name."

"What about my name?"

"Some women change their names after marriage and others do not."

"Oh, you want to know what to call me now."

Spencer stopped walking and turned to her.

"Dr. Margaret Ellen Reid but you can still just call me Maggie."

"So are you ready to greet our guests Dr. Reid?"

"As ever Dr. Reid."

They joined hands and walked inside to the announcement of their presence.

* * *

Once seated at the head table and enjoying their meal, their first meal as husband and wife, Spencer reminded himself, he had the chance to really look around and was glad for his eidetic memory. He never wanted to lose a single moment of this. He was broken from this thought by Morgan standing and calling for the attention of all those gathered there.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my great honor to propose a toast to the skinny kid to my right. I have known Spencer Reid for many years now and if you ask him you'll get years, days, hours and probably minutes as well."

There is much laughter as nearly everyone in attendance knew Reid and his propensity for detail and being literal.

"I'll admit that when I met him I didn't give him a snowball's chance of making it in the FBI. Here was this skinny little runt barely legal to drink a beer and rattling off the most annoying facts. But I have to tell you all, he really grows on a person after a while. As most of you know I have never had a brother. You might not know that I always sort of wanted one. I think our friendship started as me trying to protect him as an older brother might his baby brother but we've both grown up and he's still the younger but I know he's got my back as much as I have his. For those who know us, they know that I have spent years trying to get this guy to go out and get a date, a girlfriend, anything. And all of a sudden there was an angel who came into his life. Spencer, I have seen you go through so much over the years and most of it we can't really talk about but this is the best thing I have ever seen. No one deserves this happiness more than you. And Maggie, don't you be calling me when you can't stand to hear another statistic. You chose to marry this nerdy geek."

There was more laughter at this.

"So if we could all raise a glass to my friend, my colleague, my brother and possibly the happiest man in the world today, Spencer Reid."

There were cheers and the sounds of glasses clinking and even a bit of laughter. Then Penelope stood up to toast her friends.

"If I could also bend your ears for a moment, I'd like to say a few words about two of the best friends I have ever had. Dr. Spencer Reid I have known almost as long as Derek has and I can literally say that I have watched him grow up before my eyes. He was technically an adult when we met and already had three doctorates under his belt but he really was such an innocent babe. So it came as some surprise to me when a little over a year ago he came into my lair and asked for some advice about a lady who had caught his fancy. I knew that he noticed the ladies but I had never seen him motivated to act upon it. Not like this, anyway. I have to say that I was a fan of the lovely Dr. Margaret James before I ever met her just because she made our little genius so happy. Once I met her though, I found someone that I could be friends with regardless of common acquaintances. I have never seen two people so perfectly suited for each other and so able to handle the problems of the other. Here are two people who always thought they would be on the outside looking in at the happiness of others. Now they are the envied ones who are beginning a life of joy and love together. And Derek, I wouldn't worry half so much about Maggie getting sick of the stats as I would Spencer here getting sick of her singing. You two are so much more to me than friends, you are family and a family I am proud to be a part of. I wish you both every happiness. To Spencer and Maggie everyone!"

Again there were cheers and happy shouts and glasses clinking. Maggie turned and gave Garcia a great big hug.

"You are the best maid of honor ever and possibly the best friend I have ever had."

"I meant every word of it Magpie."


	60. Chapter 60

**Welll, folks, this is the end of the road for this story. As I said, if anyone is interested in reading of Spencer and Maggie's married life, let me know and let me know what you thought of this. I cried writing it as the musical selections are very personal ones for me. I hope you all enjoy as we toast to Maggie and Spencer's happiness.-J**

"The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands, saying 'How do you do?'  
They're really saying 'I love you'

I hear babies cry, I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more than I'll ever know  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."-Louis Armstrong 'What a Wonderful World'

* * *

Once dinner was finished, it was time for the newlyweds to take to the dance floor.

"So, fair maiden, what are we dancing to? Is it from one of your musicals?"

"Not exactly."

As they were introduced, the intro notes to a song by 3 Doors Down began playing. Spencer raised his eyebrows at her.

"Just listen to the words, Sweet Prince."

And he did and soon understood her choice.

"I think I walked too close to love and now I'm falling in  
I felt so many things this weary soul can't take  
Maybe you just caught me by surprise  
The first time I looked into your eyes."

He held her tighter as the music continued.

"There's a life inside of me that I can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home, feel like home."

She sighed into her love, her husband as they swayed together. There were faces all around them smiling at their happiness but to Spencer and Maggie there was no one else on earth besides the two of them.

When the song finished, Maggie lifted her head and Spencer leaned to kiss her so tenderly, so like he had that very first time when he drove her home after their first date. He looked into Maggie's eyes which were once again looking through him into the deepest crevices of his very being. She then smiled.

"I'm afraid I have to turn you over to a new dance partner now, my dearest love."

Spencer looked baffled and then realized that his father was ushering his mother toward him. There was a pang of guilt that Maggie's father was not there for her but he knew something she didn't and that would hopefully help that matter. Maggie moved to the side to watch Spencer place a hand at his mother's waist and take her hand in his other hand. He hadn't been much help in choosing music so Maggie hoped that he would approve of the song choice. She knew that Diana had a special affinity for the poetry of Bob Dylan's lyrics so she went with a Dylan song. She saw the recognition in the eyes of her new mother-in-law when the opening chords of "Forever Young" began to play.

"May God's blessing keep you always  
May your wishes always come true  
May you always do for others  
And let others do for you  
May you build a ladder to the stars  
And climb on every rung  
May you stay forever young."

Maggie felt the tears welling in her eyes to see this pair swaying together in time to the music, mother and child. It was really the way things were supposed to be. It was a bittersweet moment for her but she fought very hard to keep the bitterness at bay. Dylan was moving toward the end of the song.

"May your heart always be joyful  
May your song always be sung  
May you stay forever young."

It was beautiful really and she was glad the photographer was getting a lot of pictures of this moment. It was something she knew her knight would treasure. The song ended and Maggie anticipated the DJ would move on to peppier dance music for the gathered guests. Instead he spoke over the PA.

"I have a special request from the father of the groom with a dedication. This song is going out to his new daughter. He wrote a little note here for me to read. 'Sweet Maggie, I wish I were as eloquent as the poets you bring to your students. Then I could express how happy I am today to see my son wed to such a magnificent woman and how proud I am that you are part of my family. I wish I could make you understand the warmth it brings to my heart when you call me dad. It would be an honor for you to grant me this dance.'"

Maggie turned to see William approaching with a hand out to her. She gladly accepted with tears in her eyes as she heard the unmistakable sound of Carole King's piano coming through the speakers. She tried to keep her composure and curtsied meekly before placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

"Although you see the world different than me  
Sometimes I can touch upon the wonders that you see  
And all the new pictures and colors you design  
Oh yes, sweet darling, so glad you are a child of mine."

"Maggie, are you okay?"

William looked genuinely worried as her tears were freely flowing. She simply nodded not trusting her voice. She conjured enough of a smile that William Reid could tell her tears were happy ones.

"You don't need direction, you know which way to go  
And I don't want to hold you back, I just want to watch you grow  
You're the one who taught me, you don't have to look behind  
Oh yes, sweet darling, so glad you are a child of mine.

Nobody's going to kill your dreams  
Or tell you how to live your life  
There'll always be people who make it hard for a while  
But you'll change their heads when they see you smile."

Maggie wrapped her arms around her father-in-law's neck and whispered to him.

"I do know how you feel about me calling you 'dad' if it's anything like how I feel at having a dad. Thank you so much for this."

"It wasn't all me."

"I know."

She looked over at a beaming Spencer and felt even more grateful for her new family.

* * *

Later, after the cake had been cut and many more dances danced, Spencer and Maggie climbed into the waiting limousine to head to the airport.

"Do I get to know where we are going now, my prince?"

"I'll give you a hint. I'm taking you where Robert took Lizzie after they were married."

"Florence, Italy! And Siena too?"

"Yes, my love, for once you can be the one rattling off the facts."

The tears were streaming once again as she was overcome with joy and love and excitement and a host of emotions that she couldn't place.

"I love you so much, Spencer."

Spencer handed her a glass of champagne from the bar in the limo.

"I love you too, more than I will ever be able to express. And if you're up for one more toast, here's to our fiftieth anniversary being just as magical."

The clinked their glasses together and snuggled to each other looking toward their future.


End file.
